Daydream
by Fics-Of-Yume
Summary: Kazemaru Ichirouta, un lycéen de 16 ans qui a le don de voir l'aura des rêves et des cauchemars, fait le même cauchemar chaque nuit. Mais, lors d'une discussion avec l'un de ses amis, il apprend qu'une jeune fille a été transférée dans sa classe. Et si, elle était dans le même cas que Ichirouta?
1. Chapter 1

_**C'est une fiction à style théâtral! Je l'as réécrirait bientôt en style "roman".**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Inazuma ne m'appartiennent pas! Enfin, pour l'instant... ;)**_

_**Mes erreurs m'ont fait avancer, mes regrets m'ont beaucoup appris, mes douleurs m'ont rendu plus forte, je n'ai pas changé ni oublié, j'ai juste avancé...**_  
_**_**_  
Dans la salle de classe, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux marrons regardait à travers la vitre le séparant du "monde de dehors". Soudain, son meilleur ami, Hiroto Kiyama, le réveilla de sa contemplation du paysage.

Hiroto : Kazemaru? T'es dans la lune?

Kazemaru : Hein? Euh, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je regardais juste si il y avait des oiseaux...

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui sourit.

Hiroto : les oiseaux, hein..?

Puis, trois autres garçons vinrent à leurs rencontre. Étant donné que c'était un lycée spécialisé dans les sports, il y avait peu de filles. Midorikawa Ryuuji fut le premier à engager la conversation.

Midorikawa : Bon, quoi de neuf?

Nagumo : bah rien...

Suzuno : comme d'habitude.

Nagumo et Suzuno se connaissent depuis la maternelle, et ils se considèrent comme des rivaux. Haruya a les cheveux rouges et une espèce de tulipe sur la tête avec des yeux de la couleur or, et Fuusuke a les cheveux bleus clairs, presque blancs, et les yeux bleus.

Suzuno : ah, si! Demain, j'ai une surprise pour vous!

Hiroto : (émerveillé) C'est quoi?!

Hiroto, qui ne voulait pas perturber l'échange entre les trois amis, avait dit ceci par réflexe. Le rouge aux yeux verts adorait les surprises, et ses quatre amis le savaient pertinemment. Kazemaru regardait chacun de ses amis, debout autour de lui.

Midorikawa : Kazemaru, tu me prédit quoi pour cette nuit?

Nagumo lança à Ryuuji un regard pervers, mais le vert préféra l'ignorer. Le bleu souleva sa frange qui cachait son oeil gauche et regarda longuement son ami surexcité.

Kazemaru : Bleu, rêve réaliste. Rouge, rêve où la personne que tu aimes sera présente. Jaune, happy end.

Midorikawa (sautille partout) : Trop bien!

Le bleu aux yeux marrons remit sa frange sur son oeil et sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Il révéla donc aux trois autres leurs rêves. Celui de Fuusuke le perturbait légèrement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Le lendemain.

Tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans la salle où ils allaient bientôt faire cours. Nagumo embêtait Suzuno qui l'ignorait, Ryuuji et Hiroto parlaient tranquillement pendant que Ichirouta regardait le vert aux yeux onyx, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait dans son précédant rêve. Le professeur entra dans la salle, suivit d'une jeune fille.

Professeur : Bonjour! Avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève!

La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement avant de prendre la parole. Elle avait les cheveux violets et des yeux bleus azurs.

... : Bonjour. Je me nomme Jade Winsford, j'ai 16 ans.

Professeur : va t'asseoir à côté de Suzuno, puisque tu le connais.

Cette nouvelle surpris les quatre amis du concerné qui esquissa un sourire.

Suzuno : je vous avez dit que je vous réservait une surprise.

Jade s'avança vers son ami et s'assit à côté de lui, parlant avec toutes les personnes qui voulaient faire connaissance. Kazemaru, curieux, souleva sa frange et regarda la jeune fille. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent alors. Ceux comme Midorikawa par exemple, qui font des rêves, sont en général de la couleur orange. Elle, elle était de la couleur blanche. Il n'avait jamais vu ceci auparavant.

Jade : tu vas bien? T'es tout pâle...

Il sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'appelait. En effet, il était plongé dans ses pensées, et il ne se rendait pas compte que toute la petite troupe le regardait.

Kazemaru : C'est rien. Bon, sinon Hiroto, tu as réussi à tout écrire?

Hiroto : pas encore, il me manque dix pages!

Midorikawa : ce sera moi le premier lecteur! Premier arrivé, premier servis!

Le rêve de Hiroto était de devenir écrivain. Rien à voir avec les sports dites-vous? Il allait dans ce lycée pour observer les aptitudes physiques des autres, et ainsi, finir son roman. Ryuuji, comme toujours, avait cité une phrase philosophique qui avait mis en rogne le garçon aux cheveux de feu, qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans son coin. Le professeur intervint dans cette conversation des plus animées.

... : Je vous dérange?

Suzuno : pas du tout, Monsieur Kageyama.

Monsieur Kageyama était leurs professeur principal, enseignant généralement le français. Il orientait les élèves dans leurs choix pour leurs futur. Il était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux gris et des yeux... Bah, il a pas d'oeil en fait. Non, il porte toujours des lunettes de soleil, donc on suppose qu'il n'a pas d'oeil.

Nagumo : si, beaucoup!

Haruya n'aimait pas du tout son professeur qui le fusilla du regard. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce, puis Ryuuji intervint.

Midorikawa : et si on reprenait le cour?

Jade : Bonne initiative.

Suzuno (chuchote) : Intello!

Tout le petit groupe fut choqué sauf la fille qui répondit à sa provocation. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Fuusuke comme ça, qui aurait cru qu'il avait un côté si gamin? Monsieur Kageyama avait repris le cour quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La personne entra dans la pièce, exténuée.

Kageyama : Raison du retard, Aphrodit?

Le nouveau venu fusilla son instituteur du regard et fouilla dans son sac, sous le retard interrogatif de ses camarades. Il tendit un cahier à son professeur.

Byron : l'exposé de Kidou, il n'a pas pu venir.

Nagumo regarda longuement le garçon aux cheveux blonds et explosa de rire, sous le regard surpris de Suzuno qui était quasiment écrasé contre le mur, et essayant de ne pas toucher son rival.

Nagumo (pleure de rire) : vous... Avez fait... Quoi?!

Le blond le regarda pendant quelques secondes et se mit à rougir.

Terumi : Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, idiot!

Kazemaru : Je suis d'accord...

Nagumo : toi aussi tu t'y met, Nathan?

Hiroto : tout le monde sait que tu es un idiot, pas la peine de réagir de cette façon.

Midorikawa : En gros, t'es mal aimé.

Nagumo : pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi..?

Kageyama : j'aimerais faire cour!

Tout le monde se tut devant le ton autoritaire qu'avait pris leurs professeur. La sonnerie retentit et quelques soupirs d'aises se firent attendre, c'était la fin des cours. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus prit son sac sur son épaule et se retourna vers ses amis.

Kazemaru : je vous laisse!

Jade : (désespérée) Fuusuke.. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a aucunes filles?!

Suzuno : (rigole nerveusement) Nagumo, protège-moi...

Nagumo : crève!

Midorikawa (explose de rire) : direct!

Hiroto : Nagumo n'a aucun tact...

Terumi : bref... C'est qui?

Jade : Je suis Jade Winsford, enchantée. (sourie)

Terumi : Aphrodit Terumi. Et les gars, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit!

Nagumo : quel genre de rêve?

Nagumo s'attendait sûrement à un rêve érotique, comme il en faisait souvent. Tout le monde observa du coin de l'oeil le garçon aux cheveux de feu, se demandant comment faisait-il pour penser à des choses comme cela tout les jours.

Terumi : bah... Comment l'expliquer...

_Flash Back By Aphrodit._

_Le blond aux yeux rouges se trouvait dans une forêt plutôt étrange. Les arbres, qui étaient de couleur écarlate, pliaient sous la puissance du vent qui sillonnait les chemins étroits que traçait la verdure. L'herbe, aussi rouge que les yeux du jeune homme, pliait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ce paysage. Le vent souffla, ce qui fit virevolter ses cheveux blonds, et une jeune fille aux yeux émeraude apparut devant lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, et un loup était confortablement installé autour de ses épaules. Elle s'approcha doucement de Aphrodit, comme si c'était un animal apeuré._

_... : Puis-je te demander une faveur?_

_Terumi : mais.. On ne se connait même pas!_

_La jeune fille sourit à l'entente de cette phrase et s'assit par terre, elle lui fit signe de faire de même. Quand ils furent installés, le loup s'éclipsa._

_... : je suis Crescent Elisabeth. Je suis le démon des rêves qui protège ce lieu._

_Terumi : (perdu) Démon des rêves?_

_Elisabeth : oui, démon des rêves. Ce sont les "habitant" des rêves des humains, qui viennent du fond du coeur. Chaque humain possède un protecteur, qui protège ses rêves grâce à une zone propre à lui-même. Pour ma part, c'est la "forêt de feu"._

_Terumi : forêt de feu?!_

_Le blond tirait une tête si surprise qu'il fit fuir un écureuil qui voulait ramasser son gland. La jeune fille étouffa un rire et se leva d'un coup._

_Elisabeth : ça veut dire que je suis ton protecteur, à genoux!_

_Terumi : non non non, je suis dieu moi!_

_Elisabeth : bah Dieu a un protecteur!_

_Ils continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'à ce que le loup ne revienne._

_Elisabeth : bon, je vais te laisser!_

_Aphrodit se réveilla, affalé sur son bureau, avec l'exposé de son ami malade en main. Il murmurait "un rêve, seulement un rêve." alors qu'il s'habillait lentement. Il regarda l'horloge que quelques minutes plus tard, qui indiquait 14 heures. Pris de panique, il se dépêcha de se rendre à son établissement scolaire. S'il ne rendait pas l'exposé de Yuuto, il allait le tuer pour de bon! _

_Fin du Flash Back By Aphrodit._

Kazemaru : ah... Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, à demain!

Tous : à demain!

Le jeune homme quitta la salle et se dirigea vers chez lui. Il passa près d'un parc où des enfants d'environ 5 ans jouaient au loup en courant autour d'un toboggan. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruissement d'aile et quand il se retourna, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un oiseau.

_Le décor changea. Une boîte de maïs roula jusqu'au pieds du garçon, qui parti en courant. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve en pleine journée. Il entendait encore des battements d'ailes derrière lui qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ce monde. Il vit une petite ruelle située entre deux petits bâtiments délabrés, il s'y engouffra et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans un coin. Les bruissements d'ailes cessèrent et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Il entendait un bruit de roulement et la boîte de maïs cogna son pied. Tout s'enchaîna d'un coup. Une orde d'oiseaux était apparue devant lui, lui bloquant toutes les sorties. _

_Oiseau 1 : Tu vas enfin rencontrer notre boss!_

_Kazemaru : un oiseau... qui parle? (blasé)_

_Oiseau 1 : tais-toi, humain! Le boss arrive!_

_Le vent souffla dans les cheveux bleus du jeune homme et peu à peu, le soleil se couchait. Il n'y eu bientôt qu'un réverbère qui éclaira la nuit. Une silhouette sombre se dessinait peu à peu dans la pénombre de la nuit. Le garçon était nerveux et essoufflé. Un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noirs apparut. Il était de taille moyenne, il avait un casque de musique avec des ailes dessinées dessus. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme qui reculait autant qu'il pouvait, mais il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le nouveau venu._

_Garçon : Coucou, Ichirouta._

_Kazemaru : euh... Comment tu me connait?_

_Garçon : bah t'es dans mon monde, comment ne pas te connaître?_

_Soyons clair, Kazemaru ne comprenait rien._

_Kazemaru : de quoi tu parles?_

_Garçon : Bon, je m'appelle Louka et je suis le démon des rêves de ce monde._

_Kazemaru : Démon des rêves?_

_Louka : Ce sont les habitants des rêves. Chaque humain a ce protecteur qui protège ces rêves. Si le démon meurt, les rêves de l'humain aussi et il ne se souvient pas de ce qui est en rapport avec celui-ci. Donc, je suis ton protecteur. Je voudrais te demander d'être mon réceptacle._

_Kazemaru : et c'est quoi encore?_

_Louka : l'aura des réceptacle est d'une seule couleur : blanc. On ne peut même pas appeler ça une couleur. Le réceptacle est une sorte d'habitation pour le démon des rêves, qui peut prendre le contrôle de son corps à tout moments._

_Kazemaru : (effrayé) ah non, je veux pas que tu me fasse faire des trucs insolites!_

_Louka regarda son interlocuteur, blasé. _

_Louka : tu réfléchiras à ma proposition... Sur ce, au revoir._

_Les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation et le jeune homme disparut_. Ichirouta se réveilla dans le même parc, devant lui, il y avait un pigeon qui roucoulait. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Penaud, il se dirigea vers son domicile, déclarant qu'il réfléchirait ce soir.

Le lendemain, Suzuno se dirigeait vers son établissement scolaire tel un zombie. La présence de sa meilleure amie dans son domicile n'arrangeait rien à son manque de sommeil, dû aux rêves qu'il faisait. En effet, Jade dessinait du matin au soir, déclarant qu'elle essayait de faire un doujinshi yaoi hentai* sur son meilleur ami et Haruya. Désespéré par la perversité de sa meilleure amie, il entra dans la salle, suivit de celle-ci qui rouspétait.

Jade : Tu pourrais être mon exemple!

Suzuno : non merci!

Au moment où le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'assit, il vit le blond aux yeux rouges s'approcher de Kazemaru qui discutait avec Hiroto.

Terumi : Salut Kazemaru, tu sais que je rêve de toi la nuit?


	2. Chapter 2

**Les blessures morales sont plus profondes que les blessures physiques à en atteindre directement votre coeur. Si la souffrance n'est que de court instant, elle est éternelle quand elle se mesure dans le temps.**

Terumi : Salut, tu sais que je rêve de toi la nuit?

Toute la classe s'était tut et regardait les deux garçons. Kazemaru était devenu rouge comme une tomate et Nagumo rigolait dans son coin.

Kazemaru : ... HEIN?!

Terumi : maintenant, j'ai envie de te connaître! (sourit) On s'entendait très bien dans mon rêve!

Kazemaru regardait l'albinos, étonné, comme si Afuro venait de passer par la fenêtre du dernier étage. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, mais alors, pas du tout.

Kazemaru : euh...  
Nagumo : et tu rêve de lui... Comment? (étouffe un rire)  
Terumi : (innocemment) bah on était tout les deux, on marchait au centre commercial et on parlait.

Tout le monde regardait Afuro d'un air blasé, jusqu'à ce que leurs professeur ne rentre dans la salle. Le cour commença et Ichirouta n'écoutait qu'à moitié, repensant à ce que son nouvel ami lui avait dit plus tôt. Puis, il reçu une petite frappe sur la tête et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Jade.

Jade : Arrête de t'embêter pour rien, sinon tu n'avanceras pas.

Suzuno regardait sa meilleure amie d'un air moitié-surpris, moitié-attendris. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'occupait du cas de quelqu'un, à par lui. Pendant que Jade parlait avec Kazemaru, Suzuno, lui, repensait à sa situation actuelle avec "elle". Celle qui hantait ses rêves, celle qu'il détestait le plus.

Lorsque les heures de cour furent terminées, une certaine fille sortit de la classe en courant, déclarant à son colocataire qu'elle rentrerait à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle courait dans les rues étroites de la ville, cherchant un quelconque échappatoire. Ses courts cheveux blancs s'accrochant à quelques branches, elle fut rapidement coincée.

_Elle se retrouva dans un supermarché très décoré, il n'y avait personne autour, ce qui inquiétait la jeune fille. Une présence se fit ressentir, et une jeune fille apparut devant elle. Elle avait les cheveux courts, blancs comme la neige, et des yeux bleus clairs. Elle avança de deux pas, et saisit un pistolet qui était attaché à sa ceinture. La jeune humaine prit peur et commença à courir, mais elle fut engloutie par une bulle d'eau. Le démon des rêves pointa son pistolet sur une petite chose noire, et tira._

_La petite chose noire reçu la balle de plein fouet, et la jeune humaine criait..._

_... : Noireaud! Ne meurt pas, Noireaud!_

_Malgré sa demande, le démon des rêves, protecteur de cette humaine, disparut sans laisser aucunes traces._

Elle décrocha ses cheveux de la branche et rebroussa chemin. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, son frère qui l'attendait de pied ferme, lui fit comprendre sa façon de penser. Elle ignora son seul membre de sa famille et s'enferma dans sa chambre. À présent, elle n'avait plus d'espoirs, plus de rêves. Son regard était aussi vide que l'estomac de Midorikawa qui avait crier famine lors du précèdent cour de français. Elle ne mangeait même plus, elle semblait être morte.

Kazemaru se réveilla en sursaut. Des sueurs froides dégoulinaient de son corps et il avait froid, très froid. Normal me dites-vous, il avait oublier de fermer la fenêtre alors que l'on était en hiver. Il les referma et commença à réfléchir, la violette aux yeux bleus l'intriguait. Puis, il se souvint de se que disait son protecteur.

_Flash Back._

_Louka : l'aura des réceptacle est d'une seule couleur : blanc. On ne peut même pas appeler ça une couleur. Le réceptacle est une sorte d'habitation pour le démon des rêves, qui peut prendre le contrôle de son corps à tout moments._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser se qu'il se passait : la nouvelle était un réceptacle. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas Jade mais le démon lui-même. Si ça se trouve, Fuusuke était, actuellement, en danger. Il sortit donc de sa transe, s'habilla en vitesse et courut vers l'habitat de son ami. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était devant l'habitation de Suzuno. Il hésita à toquer, mais lorsqu'il tenta, une main s'abattit sur sa bouche et l'emporta dans les buissons. Il poussa un petit cri, et se débattit comme il peut.

Son agresseur se mit devant lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux marrons de Kazemaru, il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

Kazemaru : tu m'a fait peur, Jade.  
Jade : Excuse-moi, je croyais encore que c'était le voisin...

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le jardin, mais Ichirouta décida de parler.

Kazemaru : tu... Es un... Réceptacle?

La jeune fille se crispa et regarda le bleu d'un regard mi-surpris, mi-angoissé. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne put sortir un mot. Quelqu'un l'avait découvert, après 10 ans de silence. Elle ne put que reculer devant son ami qui avançait vers elle. Il lui saisit les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux, dans ses yeux bleus si angoissés, si terrorisés.

Kazemaru : Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as accepter ça?

Elle regardait toujours Ichirouta d'un air terrifié, et elle ne put que dire quelques mots, presque inaudibles.

Jade (murmure) : pas le choix...  
Kazemaru : hein? Comment ça pas le choix?  
Jade : Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu le protéger...  
Kazemaru : de qui tu-

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son nouvel ami qui était très surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un réceptacle puisse être aussi sentimental. Il lui caressa la tête et l'entoura de ses bras. 5 minutes plus tard, les sanglots avaient cessés et elle releva la tête.

Jade : Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu protéger Fuusuke.

Kazemaru : comment ça?

Jade : il voulait lui faire du mal et il m'a dit d'être son réceptacle, sinon, il vous ferait tous souffrir... J'avais 6 ans, et il m'a montrer le futur si je n'avais pas été son réceptacle. C'est aussi, en partie, pour vous protéger...

Kazemaru (surpris) : comment ça? T'étais si responsable à 6 ans? Et comment ça nous protéger? Tu nous connaissais même pas!  
Jade : je te l'ai dit : il m'a fait voir dans le futur.

Kazemaru était choqué devant la nouvelle que venais d'annoncer la violette. Il était très surpris que quelqu'un puisse voir dans le futur. Elle, était plutôt gênée. Elle n'avait jamais parler à personne sur ce sujet, et elle ne savait pas s'il la croyait ou pas. Finalement, étant donné qu'il était 3 heures du matin, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. C'est sur ces mots qu'ils se quittèrent. Ichirouta était plutôt soulagé, il ne prenait plus possession de son corps. Du moins, pour le moment.

Le lendemain, Nagumo était arrivé en courant dans la salle de cour. Oui, il était encore en retard. Lorsqu'il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa classe, il observa qu'ils étaient en travaux pratiques de Physique-Chimie. Il se baissa et rentra dans la classe en rampant jusqu'à la place qu'il occupait. Son voisin tomba de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit apparaître une touffe rouge sous sa table, et cria "AU MEURTRE"!

Nagumo : Chut! Hiroto, ce n'est que moi!

Tout le monde regardait à présent les deux garçons aux cheveux rouges. Leur professeur regarda étrangement Haruya, mais elle se passa de tout commentaires.

Hiroto : Tu m'as fait peur, crétin!  
Nagumo : oui oui, bien sûr... On doit faire quoi?  
Hiroto : Bonne question, j'en sais strictement rien.  
Suzuno : quelqu'un sait où est Midorikawa?  
Terumi : c'est vrai ça, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin!  
Kazemaru : Il est peut-être malade...  
Nagumo : possible.  
Jade : Non, sinon il l'aurait dit à Xavier.  
Hiroto : C'est vrai, il me le dit toujours lorsqu'il est malade!  
Suzuno : Il est sûrement en retard...

Un claquement de porte attira l'attention des élèves. Midorikawa se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, trempé alors qu'il faisait soleil. Ses amis le regardèrent, inquiet, mais Ryuuji les ignora, ce qui les surpris beaucoup.

Professeur : va t'assoir, Ryuuji.

Il exécuta la demande de son enseignante sans faire de bruits. Il s'assit à côté de Kazemaru qui le regardait étrangement.

Midorikawa : quoi? J'ai un truc sur le visage?  
Hiroto : t'es bizarre aujourd'hui...

Ryuuji se leva sur sa chaise et pointa le ciel su doigt, sous le regard étonné de certains.

Midorikawa : Mais non, que racontes-tu?! Les apparences sont trompeuses!  
Professeur : Midorikawa, rassis-toi.  
Midorikawa (s'assoit après quelques protestations.) : Bon...  
Terumi : ça va Kazemaru?

Le bleu s'enfonça directement dans sa chaise, et failli tomber en arrière. Depuis que le blond rêvait de lui, il essayait d'installer une distance entre lui et Terumi, de peur qu'il ne soit capable de le violer.

Kazemaru (effrayé) : b-bien sûr! Q-que racontes-tu? J-je vais très très bien!  
Jade : t'as attrapé froid!  
Kazemaru : mais non!  
Nagumo : on se demande pourquoi...  
Suzuno : t'es lourd Nagumo...  
Midorikawa : tu l'a porté?!  
Nagumo : bah dans le lit, il y en a bien un qui doit être sur l'autre pour que ça rentre bien...  
...: T'es dégueulasse!

_La salle de classe disparue pour laisser place à un grand lac sur lequel ils flottaient tous. Ryuuji perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre, enfin, plutôt sur l'eau. Une jeune fille sortit de l'eau transparente comme un miroir et pris Haruya par le col._

_... : comment on peut être aussi pervers?! Faire ça à mon petit Fuusuke!_  
_Suzuno : encore toi?! Je t'ai dit de partir!_

_La jeune fille se retourna vers le blanc aux yeux bleus et éclata d'un rire aigu._

_... : Genre, tu sais très bien qui je cherche! Je sais que cette personne est ici!_

_Kazemaru observa lentement la scène qui se présentais devant lui : Quelques rochers venaient troubler le paysage plat et stable de la mer, semblable a du sable fin et infini. Il y avait, cependant, quelque chose qui le troublait : Jade n'était pas présente. Du moins, il ne la voyait pas. Afuro était en présence d'une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux verts, qui observait les humains présents ici. Midorikawa n'était pas dans son champs de vision, ce qui le perturbait énormément : Cela aurais-t'il un rapport avec son comportement de ce matin? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. À présent, les deux démons des rêves s'approchaient, avec un regard haineux destiné à l'autre. Soudain, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges fit son apparition sur une sorte de boule bleue, comme un clown._

_... 2 : Bonjour! ~ Ne vous disputez pas!_  
_Elisabeth : on ne t'a rien demander, Hana!_  
_Hana : tire pas cette tête, je rigolais! Je suis aussi de la partie! ~_  
_... : Malheureusement..._  
_Hana : (sourit) Ta gueule Heather!_  
_Elisabeth : pour une fois, je suis d'accord. Que mijotes-tu encore?_  
_Heather : Cela ne vous regarde pas._  
_Suzuno : elle recherche quelqu'un._

_Fuusuke était très fier de lui, il allait peut-être être débarrassé de son protecteur, et cela le réjouissait beaucoup. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains lui lança un regard noir qu'il préféra ignorer._

_Heather : Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler._  
_Elisabeth : Il n'a pas besoin de ta permission : C'est un être vivant, il n'a pas besoin de toi, personne n'a besoin de toi!_  
_Heather : c'est justement pour ça que je la recherche!_  
_Hana : mais qui?!_  
_Elisabeth/Heather : la ferme!_

_Cela devenait encore pire au fur et à mesure qu'elles se côtoyaient. Terumi s'approcha de son protecteur et déposa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant tressaillir._

_Terumi : On doit y aller, Lizzy'..._  
_Elisabeth : ... Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec deux personnes si puériles._  
_Hana : Qui est puérile?!_  
_Heather : toi._  
_Hana : et toi!_

_Le démon des rêves aux yeux émeraudes soupira longuement, compatissant le manque d'intelligence d'une certaine personne et fit volte-face, tournant ainsi le dos à ses interlocutrices. Elle disparut alors avec le blond aux yeux rouges qui sourit une dernière fois à ses amis, qui eux, étaient restés silencieux._

_Heather : une de moins, c'est déjà ça. Suzuno, je sais qu'elle est ici, ne la cache pas._  
_Hana : je ne me cache pas._  
_Nagumo : Hana... Tu me fais honte là..._  
_Hana : Et tu m'a pas fait honte toi, lors de ton incompétence dans le lit?!_

_Tout le monde regarda la jeune fille d'un air tellement surpris que certains ouvrirent la bouche. Nagumo avait un protecteur aussi pervers que lui. D'ailleurs, il avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, confirmant que cette hypothèse était vraie. Heather plaqua sa main contre son front, cachant ainsi ses yeux._

_Heather : un humain et un démon des rêves... Je me demande si c'est possible..._  
_Kazemaru: Peut-être, je sais pas._  
_Hiroto : Haruya, je ne te voyais pas comme ça..._  
_Nagumo : Mais arrêtez! C'est elle qui dit des conneries!_  
_Hana (choquée) : c'est pas se que tu disais quand t'étais en train de jouir!_

_Tout le monde fut désespéré du langage qu'utilisait les deux personnes qui se disputaient à présent._

_Louka : Bonjour la compagnie!_  
_Suzuno : tu sors d'où?_  
_Louka (montre un rocher) : de derrière cet arbre!_  
_Kazemaru : ce n'est pas un arbre..._  
_Louka : ça a le même rôle!_  
_Heather : qui est?_  
_Louka : de se cacher!_  
_Hiroto : de qui?_  
_Louka : des gens!_  
_Hana : pourquoi?_  
_Louka : car on veut les éviter!_  
_Nagumo : et s'ils te trouvent?_  
_Louka : on improvise!_

_Heather inspecta tout les coins du paysage depuis l'endroit où elle était pendant que les autres continuaient leurs conversations si inintéressante._

_Heather : bon... Je reviendrais._

_Le décor semblait se déformer. Hana adressa un clin d'oeil à Hiroto, déclarant "on se voit ce soir". Kiyama rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et déclara un "elle est tarée...". Louka fit un signe de mains à toutes les créatures présentes avant de disparaître à son tour. Heather, elle, tournait le dos à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans son monde_. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la salle de classe.

La sonnerie venait de retentir et il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la petite pièce close. Ils rangeaient tous leurs affaires et ils se saluèrent avant de partir chez eux. Naturellement, Kazemaru suivit sa "cliente".

Kazemaru : Comment se fait-il que tu n'étais pas dans le rêve?

Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Jade : je me cachais derrière le gros rocher qui se trouvait sur la droite de Louka.

Le bleu écarquilla les yeux et observa la jeune fille, très étonné. Ce rendant compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire, elle baissa la tête et partie dans une direction inconnue. Le temps que Ichirouta se réveille de ses pensées, il avait déjà perdu de vue la violette. Pensif, il regagna son domicile en songeant à toutes les réponses possibles à ses questions : Comment Jade connaissait Louka? Avaient-t'ils une relation? Si oui, laquelle?

Pendant ce temps, dans un endroit inconnu, un jeune homme jouait avec une pièce qu'il venait de récupérer du cadavre qu'il avait dépouillé avant de le tuer. Il la faisait voler dans les airs, tel un avion, nonchalamment. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il semblait songer à quelque chose d'impossible.

... : Plus que 10... Plus que 10 et je pourrais...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les hommes aux pensées profondes, dans leurs rapports avec les autres** **hommes**,** ont toujours l'impression d'être des comédiens, parce qu'ils sont forcés, pour être compris, de simuler une superficie.**_

... : Plus que dix... Plus que dix et je pourrais...

Le lendemain, Hiroto se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Il était par-terre, un t-shirt dans ses bras. Il avait encore fait ce rêve, là où il y avait son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait jamais les rêves qu'il faisait, et chaque matins, il se réveillait avec la tête dans les nuages. Lorsqu'il se rendit en classe, il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Kazemaru dessinait... Il dessinait!

Hiroto : T'as de la fièvre Kazemaru?! T'es possédé?!  
Midorikawa : Il est comme ça depuis hier...  
Nagumo : et il dessine deux petits personnages... Tout moches!  
Suzuno : C'est vrai que c'est pas du grand art...  
Kazemaru : Chut!

Le bleu essaya de se concentrer sur sa feuille, sans succès. Il ne trouvait pas la réponse à sa question.

Terumi : Tiens, où est Jade?  
Suzuno : Malade, elle est clouée au lit.  
Nagumo : Clouée?! Fuusuke, mon ami...  
Suzuno : (blasé) Je suis pas ton ami!  
Nagumo : Bon, Fuusuke, mon ennemi... On ne cloue pas les gens, encore moins sur leurs lit...

Tout le monde regarda, une nouvelle fois, le garçon aux cheveux de feu. Il n'y eu que Midorikawa qui étouffa un petit rire. _Une mélodie, presque inaudible, vint troubler le silence pesant que le rouge aux yeux dorés avait installé. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un magasin, avec une mélodie qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent._

_Hiroto : Où est Midorikawa?!_  
_Nagumo : Peut-être aux toilettes..._  
_Suzuno : C'est pas marrant..._

_Terumi : Bon... On est où?_  
_Hana : (émerveillée) Dans un magasin!_  
_Elisabeth : j'aime pas les magasins..._

_Elisabeth regarda bizarrement Heather qui fouillait sous les poubelles, à côté des instruments de musique._

_Elisabeth : euh..._  
_Heather (rumine) : Y a sûrement quelque chose..-_  
_Nagumo : à manger?_  
_Suzuno (blasé) : Tu devrais faire un tour à l'hôpital psychiatrique._  
_Kazemaru : J'approuve, et à l'Asile tant que t'y es._  
_Nagumo : La ferme!_  
_Hana : Y a pas de ferme..._  
_Nagumo : Ta gueule alors!_  
_Hiroto : arrêtez de vous disputer, c'est pas le moment!_  
_Suzuno : Bref, qui a la liste des courses..?_

_Un gros silence suivit cette phrase lancée par le blanc aux yeux bleus. D'habitude, c'était Haruya qui disait des idioties pareilles... Enfin, celle-ci était plus marrante que les blagues du garçon aux cheveux de feu, mais bon... Au bout d'un moment, ils regardèrent autour d'eux._

_Heather : je rêve ou l'on ne peut aller qu'au magasin de musique?_  
_Elisabeth : Bah c'est un rêve, idiote._  
_Heather : pff._  
_Hiroto : Bah allons-y alors!_

_Le rouge avança de quelques pas vers l'entrée de la salle, suivit de Kazemaru, Louka et Suzuno. Nagumo hésitait à y aller, il ne voulait pas voir Hana, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Lorsque Ichirouta entra dans la pièce, il entendit plus clairement la douce mélopée. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un était dans la pièce. Il vit une silhouette derrière le piano, qui semblait jouer. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, elle arrêta de jouer et se cacha dans l'ombre._

_... : Que veux-tu?_  
_Suzuno : pourquoi vous cachez-vous?_  
_... : ... Nous nous retrouverons._

_Un flash apparut et la silhouette s'évapora, laissant le reste des personnes dans la pièce très interrogatifs._

_Louka : Elle est peut-être timide._  
_Nagumo : sûrement._  
_Heather : Bryce, pourquoi tu vas avec eux?! À cause de toi, je les vois tout le temps!_  
_Suzuno : mes relations ne te regarde pas. Si tu n'es pas contente, pars._

_Heather regarda Fuusuke d'une manière plutôt surprise mais simula une indifférence. Elisabeth leva les yeux aux ciels : Ce que cette fille l'énervait. Hana, elle, regardait la troupe, plutôt éloignée de celle-ci. Elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, avant de disparaître_. Le décor se troublât et ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'endroit où ils étaient il y a quelques minutes. Le professeur de français entra dans la pièce et tourna son regard vers le garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts.

Kageyama : Kiyama, viens avec moi.

Le rouge gloussa à l'entente de son nom, mais il ne broncha pas et suivit son instituteur, lançant aux autres un regard empli de détresse.

Terumi : qu'a t'il fait encore?  
Nagumo : Bonne question, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait le violer.  
Suzuno : tu as toujours cette impression, Haruya...  
Midorikawa : (dort) Je veux des cookies...

Kazemaru regarda, perplexe, la "belle" aux bois dormants. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver? Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent lorsque tout le monde était présent, dans un seul et unique endroit/rêve?

Côté Hiroto Kiyama.

Kageyama : bien. Hiroto, as-tu une idée de ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard?  
Hiroto : et bien... J'ai une petite idée, mais j'aimerais encore un peu la travailler avant de la révéler.

Kageyama : Je vois. J'aimerais aussi te parler de l'université où tu comptes aller.  
Hiroto : Je n'ai pas encore rechercher-  
Kageyama : et bien, je vais le faire. Mais il faut que tu me dises ton rêve avant, pour qu'il devienne réalité.

Le rouge observa du coin de l'oeil l'horloge au dessus de son professeur, puis se leva doucement.

Hiroto : Excusez-moi mais je dois rentrer, sinon, ma mère va me crier dessus.  
Kageyama : je vois. On reprendra cette conversation demain.

Le jeune garçon ferma la porte derrière-lui et à sa grande surprise, ses amis étaient tous là à l'attendre.

Nagumo : Il t'a violé?!  
Hiroto : Hein?! Bien sûr que non!  
Suzuno : vous avez parler de quoi?  
Hiroto : De mon rêve et d'où je vais aller après le lycée.  
Kazemaru : bon, on va rentrer maintenant.  
Terumi : Bonne idée, j'ai faim.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous du garçon aux cheveux rouges, mis-à-part un certain vert...

Midorikawa : Tu lui as dit que tu voulais devenir écrivain?!  
Hiroto : euh... Non.

Ryuuji soupira de soulagement, ce qui laissa Kiyama très interrogatif sur cette attitude.

Midorikawa : écoute... Ne parles JAMAIS de ton rêve aux autres, encore moins à lui!  
Hiroto : euh..  
Midorikawa : s'il-te-plaît!

Devant le regard que lui lançait son ami, le jeune garçon accepta sa requête. Le garçon aux cheveux verts parût très soulagé.

Midorikawa : ça me rassure... Bon, je vais rentrer.  
Hiroto : à demain!  
Midorikawa : à deux pieds!

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges sourit en levant les yeux aux ciels : Qu'est-ce-que Ruuji pouvait faire l'idiot dans des situations sérieuses.

_... : Alors?_  
_... 2 : Il ont réussi à entrer dans mon monde sans que je ne le remarque._  
_... : intéressant... Il y en avait combien?_  
_... 2 : à par mon réceptacle, il y avait 5 humains et 4 démons._  
_... : C'est presque dix... Tu te rend compte de la négligence dont tu as fait preuve?_  
_... 2 : oui... Mais cela ne se reproduira plus._  
_... : J'espère bien, Makiko. Rappelle-toi que c'est un démon puissant, issu des profondeur de la haine._  
_Makiko : j'en suis consciente. Pour l'instant, elle ne fait que se déguiser sous l'aspect d'un protecteur, alors qu'elle la enfermé dans son monde._  
_... : Il faut l'éliminer à tout prix._  
_Makiko : J'en suis consciente._  
_... : et arrête de dire : "J'en suis consciente." Ça me perturbe._  
_Makiko : tout vous perturbe._  
_... : Bref, va récolter d'autres informations, nous apparaîtrons bientôt..._

_Louka : dis-moi.. Tu es sûre que ça ira?_  
_... : Bien sûr. On prépare cela depuis un mois je te rappelle, et enfin, tout est près._  
_Louka : bon... Je te préviens..._  
_... : Je sais, ça va faire mal._

_La personne s'assit sur une sorte de chaise électrique et posa sur sa tête un casque, ne dévoilant que son menton._

_... : Va-y._  
_Louka : ... Désolé, soeurette._

_Le démon des rêves abaissa le levier et une décharge électrique parcourra le corps de la fille, la paralysant. Ce geste fut répété plusieurs fois avant que le spectateur ne se réveille de ce "cauchemar"._

Kazemaru se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur dégoulinant de son front, ses jambes tremblotantes, le regard effrayé. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser la nature de ce rêve. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il avait l'impression de connaître la victime. Son protecteur l'avait, d'ailleurs, appelé : "soeurette...".

Le bleu porta son regard vers son réveil, qui affichait 4 heures 38 du matin. Il soupira et décida de se préparer à l'avance. Il envoya un message à Nagumo, en espérant que cette fois-ci, même en se levant tôt, il n'arriverait pas en retard.

_Flash Black._

Kazemaru : Haruya, il est 5 heure, réveille-toi!

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu rouspéta avant de se lever et d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Lorsque le bleu fut enfin près, il toqua encore une fois dans la salle d'eau : Pas de réponse. Il entra donc et découvrit son ami, à moitié dans la baignoire, à moitié sur le sol carrelé. Pendant une seconde, Kazemaru crut qu'il s'était évanouit, mais cette idée disparue lorsque le rouge poussa un ronflement très bruyant.

Kazemaru : IDIOT! ON EST EN RETARD! POURQUOI TU T'ES ENDORMI?!  
Nagumo : bah j'ai pas assez dormi...  
Kazemaru : tu te fous de moi? Tu t'es endormi à 19 heures!  
Nagumo : bah... Euh...

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus plaqua sa main contre son front et jura. Ce qu'il pouvait être embêtant! Il le pressa et lorsqu'il fut près, ils partirent en courant, simulant un marathon.

_Fin Flash Back_

Lorsqu'il fut enfin près, il rejeta un oeil sur l'horloge située dans son salon : 5 heures 27, il avait encore une heure. Il décida d'allumer la télévision, posée en face de son canapé, et de regarder nonchalamment les chaînes.

Soudain, il émergea de son sommeil et regarda autour de lui. À la télévision, le programme visionné était le journal de 13 heures. Il se leva précipitamment, pris son sac et courra -comme une autruche- vers son établissement. Il se rua dans la salle d'Arts Plastiques et ouvra brusquement la porte. Le professeur le regarda étrangement, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires sur sa tenue.

Professeur : Raison du retard.  
Kazemaru : Je me suis endormi devant la télévision à 5h27!

Quelques rires se firent entendre, mais ils cessèrent vite quand le professeur pris la parole.

Professeur : vous riez, je vous viole.

Kazemaru, ne voulant pas rester dans le champs de vision de l'instituteur pervers, se dirigea -discrètement- vers sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire, à côté de Afuro.

Terumi : Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait encore?  
Kazemaru : Rien, je me suis juste endormi devant la télé.

2 heures plus tard, lors du cour d'anglais, la porte se fracassa brusquement sur le mur et une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts pénétra dans la salle.

... : Excusez-moi du retard!

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Afuro, celui-ci se leva d'un bond.

Terumi : Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, Elisabeth?!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voyez la vérité en face : les rêves sont éphémères. Lorsque vous trouvez un rêve plus réalisable, plus commun, vous abandonnez vos envies et votre propre souhait, pour quelque chose qui ne vous mènera nul-part. Les personnes sont exactement comme les rêves : Lorsque vous trouvez quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, avec qui vous partagez plus de moments et plus de délires, vous laissez en arrière ceux qui auraient pu vous remettre dans le droit chemin.**_

Terumi : Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, Elisabeth?!  
Elisabeth : Bah je prends des cours, comme tout le monde!

Toutes les personnes connaissant Elisabeth la regardèrent, très surpris. Comment un démon des rêves pouvaient venir dans le monde des humains, sans réceptacle?

Professeur : Va t'assoir, continuons le cours.

Les élèves semblaient connaître la jeune fille, qui s'installa à côté du siège de Jade -qui était encore absente. Cela semblait très étrange. Kazemaru, lui, fit ce qu'il faisait d'habitude : Il vérifia que c'était bien Elisabeth, et pour cela, il releva sa frange qui cachait son oeil droit. Oui, c'était bien elle.

Hiroto : je dois voir Monsieur Kageyama.  
Midorikawa : bon, va-y... Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit...  
Hiroto : euh... Oui.

Le rouge se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur principal, pensif. Il avait oublié ce que lui avait dit le vert. Il se demanda si c'était important... Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, l'instituteur le regarda à travers ses lunettes et lui indiqua une chaise, lui faisant signe de s'assoir. L'élève s'exécuta et Reiji Kageyama prit de suite la parole.

Kageyama : tu sais, si tu me disais ton véritable rêve, je pourrai le réaliser. T'envoyer dans une bonne université, travailler ta pratique... Alors, quel est donc ce rêve?  
Hiroto : et bien...

_"-J'aimerais devenir écrivain."_

Midorikawa sentit un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait, car il avait une drôle d'impression, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Kazemaru : Un problème, Ryuuji?  
Midorikawa : .. Non, rien.  
Nagumo : tu t'inquiète pour ton n'amoureux?

Le vert aux yeux onyx regarda le garçon aux cheveux de feu en rougissant légèrement. Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse des commentaires lui!

Midorikawa : Pas du tout!  
Suzuno : Dis-moi Haruya... As-tu déjà songer à faire Cupidon professionnel?  
... : Ça ne ce dit pas comme ça!

Tout les élèves présents dans la petite salle (ils sont en pause déjeuner.) regarda la nouvelle venue.

Suzuno : Jade! T'es enfin guérie!  
Jade : et oui! Tiens, Elisabeth! Tu fais quoi ici?  
Elisabeth : bah, je surveille Terumi!  
Terumi (marmonne) : Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'une baby-sitter... Non mais sérieux...  
Nagumo : Répète, Afuro? J'ai rien entendu!

Le blond aux yeux albinos regarda d'un oeil noir le garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux dorés, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Elisabeth : T'as dit quoi Terumi?  
Terumi : r-rien!  
Kazemaru : T'es aussi blanc que les cheveux de Fuusuke... T'es malade?  
Terumi : Je vais très bien, merci!  
Jade : Bref... Il est où Hiroto?  
Midorikawa : Avec Reiji Kageyama .  
Jade : euh... Et ils sont sensés faire quoi?  
Suzuno : parler de l'avenir.  
Jade (choquée) : LEUR avenir? À deux?!

Le garçon aux yeux azurs leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que sa meilleure amie pouvait avoir des idées tordues!

Elisabeth : Non, l'avenir de Hiroto.  
Jade : ah! Fallait le spécifier!

._.. : Makiko, des nouvelles?_  
_Makiko : Il l'a avoué. Le pire, c'est que c'est à Shinkai._  
_... : Shinkai?! ... On est mal... Très mal..._  
_Makiko : Que faisons-nous?_  
_... : On va attendre encore un peu. Ce n'est pas encore à notre tour._  
_Makiko : très bien._

Midorikawa : Et merde...  
Suzuno : hein?  
... : il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose, les amis!

_Soudain, à la place de la salle de classe, un paysage était apparut. Une rivière jonchée de rochers coulait au milieu d'un sentier empli d'arbres et de fleurs. Des barrières empêchaient l'accès à l'eau, comme si c'était un être maléfique._

_Hana : Vous êtes chez moi..!_  
_Elisabeth : Tu vas leurs expliquer pour Krone?_  
_Midorikawa : Krone?_  
_Heather : Pourquoi je me retrouve encore là..?_  
_Elisabeth : tais-toi et écoute._  
_Heather : mais je t'ai rien demander!_  
_Louka : calmez-vous, mesdemoiselles!_

_L'ambiance était à son apogée on va dire. Le protecteur de Kazemaru essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les deux démons des rêves qui étaient en pleine bataille de regards._

_Kazemaru : euh... Donc, qui est Krone?_  
_Hana : C'est le phare. On le surnomme : Pharos Kronos._  
_Midorikawa : drôle de nom, il faudra informer Hiroto!_  
_Hiroto : Je suis là depuis le début, Ryuuji..._  
_Midorikawa : Wouaaaa! Pardon!_  
_Elisabeth : Pharos Kronos, "Le phare", guide les démons des rêves vers le monde des humains et a pour but de dévorer les rêves du monde entier._  
_Nagumo : Bizarre comme but._  
_Suzuno : et... On doit se méfier de lui?_  
_Heather : Il n'est pas dans ce secteur._

_Tout le monde fut vaguement perdus vis-à-vis des démons des rêves._

_Heather : C'est un démon puissant qui habite ce secteur. Il mange les rêves des humains et les détruits psychologiquement._  
_Midorikawa : On a que le ramener chez lui!_  
_Elisabeth : Les démons des rêves qui sont rentrés dans le monde des humains ne peuvent plus retourner dans le monde des rêves._

_Ils regardèrent tous la châtain aux yeux émeraudes, choqués._

_Suzuno : sérieux...?_  
_Louka : oui._  
_Hiroto : Que peut-on faire alors?_  
_Heather : l'éliminer. C'est la meilleure chose à faire._  
_Elisabeth : et peut-tu nous dire comment, le génie?_  
_Kazemaru : et c'est reparti..._  
_Hana : Attendez avant de vous disputer!_  
_Tous : quoi?!_  
_Hana : bah... Il faudrait leurs dire son pouvoir, etc..?_

_Un gros silence suivit cette phrase dictée par le protecteur du garçon aux cheveux rouges._

_Nagumo : pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent!_  
_Heather : incroyable..._  
_Hana : Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi!_  
_Elisabeth : désolée, tu as raison. Le démon s'appelle Shinkai. Il a un drôle de pouvoir, en effet. Il peux créer des lances à partir de n'importe quelle matière et l'invoquer autant de fois que possible, tant qu'il y a quelque chose à transformer._

_Haruya se leva d'un bond et fixa la conteuse, songeur._

_Nagumo : Je suis tant interloqué par tant de puissance!_  
_Heather : t'a pas entendu le pire encore._  
_Suzuno : et c'est qui le pire?_  
_Louka : il semblerait que ce démon ait une liste des personnes à détruire._

_Ils furent tous un peu déstabilisés par toutes ces nouvelles, il se passa donc quelques secondes avant que l'information n'arrive au cerveau._

_Kazemaru : c'est possible?!_  
_Elisabeth : apparemment. D'ailleurs, il est où Terumi?_  
_Hana : euh... Héhéhé..!_  
_Nagumo : je prévois le pire..._  
_Hana : Mais non, il est juste accroché à cet arbre! (montre sa gauche)_

_Effectivement, Afuro était bien dans l'arbre, à écouter tranquillement la conversation. Ses longs cheveux blonds ne touchaient même pas la tête de Midorikawa. Il était totalement à l'envers, les bras croisés sur son torse, un air boudeur sur le visage, il regardait chaque membres de ce rêve avec une pointe de colère._

_Terumi : Vous venez juste de vous en rendre compte?! Détachez-moi de là!_  
_Elisabeth : Tu es Dieu non? Tu devrais savoir te débrouiller tout seul._  
_Terumi : Fait moi descendre!_  
_Elisabeth : le mot magique?_  
_Terumi : ... S'il-te-plaît._

_Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de la châtain. Elle bougea légèrement la main et l'arbre gesticula, faisant tomber le garçon._

_Terumi : ça va pas la tête? T'a failli me tuer!_

_Nagumo : bah t'avais dit de te descendre!_  
_Suzuno : pas dans le sens "tuer"..._  
_Hana : T'as rien de cassé j'espère?_  
_Terumi : je crois que je vais bien._

_Il se releva sans trop de difficultés et épousseta son pantalon. Tout d'un coup, Hana regarda derrière elle, en direction de la rivière._

_Hana : on va devoir y aller, il est presque 16 heures dans le monde des humains..._  
_Heather : hein?! Mais le temps ne peux pas changer dans les mondes des démons des rêves!_  
_Hana : sauf celui-là._

_On pouvais observer, dans le cours d'eau, une spirale qui commençait à se former et à engloutir le liquide transparent. La rouge, prise de panique, récita quelques paroles incompréhensibles et le décor changea brusquement, emportant toutes formes de vie présentes._

Nagumo : ma tête..!  
Suzuno : où on a atterrit?  
Jade : dans les poubelles!

La violette était sur le toit d'une cabane, au dessus de l'endroit où se trouvaient tout le monde. Soudain, le bois se fissura et la jeune fille tomba sur l'un de ses amis.

Jade : aiiee! Ils ont construits ça comment, avec de la mousse?  
Elisabeth : rien de casser?  
Jade : ça va, ça va.  
Midorikawa : (à terre) tu pourrais te relever s'il-te-plaît..?  
Jade : (se relève) Oh pardon!  
Suzuno : tu l'as carrément assommé!  
Midorikawa : non... Juste un peu...  
Kazemaru : euh... Et si on sortait des poubelles?

Effectivement, les passants les regardaient très étrangement. Ils décidèrent de descendre de ces containers.

Midorikawa : C'est pas que ça puait mais ça puait.  
Hiroto : logique!  
Suzuno : et si on rentrait?  
Elisabeth : Bonne idée, il commence à faire sombre.

Ils se saluèrent tous et partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Nathan, habitant plus proche de la gare que du lycée, emprunta un chemin différent de tout ses camarades. Il avait l'impression d'être schizophrène avec Louka qui lui parlait tout le temps.

Louka : j'aimerais tellement manger des glaces...  
Nathan : Louka... T'en mangeras, des glaces. Mais cet été!  
Louka : mais j'aurai plus envie!

Le garçon aux yeux marrons soupira en souriant légèrement. Ce que son protecteur pouvait être gourmand! Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air froid parcourir sa nuque, il se retourna donc doucement. Il était dans la rue menant directement chez lui, mais elle n'était pas sensée être déserte! À sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait personne derrière lui, alors qu'il entendait clairement des bruits de pas derrière lui.

Louka : ... Tu entends toi aussi?  
Kazemaru : Bah oui!

Tout d'un coup, il sentit une main sur sa bouche et l'autre autour de sa hanche, en essayant de bloquer ses mouvements. Le jeune homme, pris de panique, se débâtit dans tout les sens mais il se calma lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son agresseur.

... : Je t'ai fait peur?  
Kazemaru : Maman! On agresse pas les gens dans la rue comme ça!  
Mère de Kazemaru : Ahahaha, pardon pardon!

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leurs domicile.

._.. : alors, Makiko?_  
_Makiko : Shinkai n'a pas encore bougé._  
_... : hm... Intéressant... Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent... Surtout que son réceptacle est spécial..._  
_Makiko : que dois-je faire?_  
_... : Patience, nous commencerons à agir dans quelques jours._  
_Makiko : très bien, Maître Silver._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dans la vie, on est obligés de faire des erreurs pour avancer. Certaines personnes qui étaient avec vous jusque là disparaissent et vous laisses avec vos problèmes, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Mais, dans votre entourage, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous aider à remonter la pente, et prouver à toutes les personnes qui vous ont trahi que vous valez beaucoup mieux que des sous-merdes de leur espèces._**

_

Hiroto, seul dans le bureau de son professeur de français, était en compagnie de son ordinateur sur lequel il écrivait son roman. Concentré, il était en train de rédiger le dernier chapitre, et il voulait que cela soit une réussite. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son instituteur lui fasses peur alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment exprimer sa pensée.

Hiroto : Vous m'avez fait peur!  
Kageyama : ah, pardon. Ça avance?  
Hiroto : bah, j'ai presque fini.

Les yeux -derrière les lunettes de Reiji Kageyama parcouraient les quelques lignes de la dernière page.

Kageyama : c'est très bien exprimé!  
Hiroto : vraiment?  
Kageyama : bien sûr! J'ai trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, moi aussi.

Il lui tendit un papier, fier de lui. Le rouge le pris donc dans ses mains et commença à regarder les fines lignes qui étaient inscrites dessus.

Hiroto : une université?!  
Kageyama : spécialisée pour les grands écrivains!  
Hiroto : génial..!

***********

Midorikawa : Salut Kazemaru!  
Kazemaru : Salut. T'as fait le devoir maison?  
Jade : quel devoir maison?  
Terumi : bah... Celui de maths...  
Elisabeth : on a des maths?  
Suzuno: bah oui, en deuxième heure.  
Nagumo : hein?! Non, pas possible!  
Kazemaru : Tu sais toujours pas ton emploi du temps?  
Nagumo : bah à chaque fois, je demande à Terumi...

Apparemment, presque personne n'avait fait son devoir de maths.

Jade (sort une feuille) : celui-là?  
Elisabeth : oui!  
Jade : ah bah c'est bon, je l'ai fait!

Le professeur entra dans la salle et demanda le silence, qui fut installé directement. Chaque élève se remit à sa place habituelle et ils commencèrent le cour. Quelques dizaine de minute plus tard, un certain garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux émeraudes passa le seuil de la porte et s'excusa pour son retard.

Professeur : Raison du retard, Kiyama?  
Hiroto : j'étais avec M. Kageyama.  
Professeur : d'accord, vous pouvez vous asseoir.  
Nagumo : mais où? Il va pas s'asseoir par terre?!

Tout les élèves tournèrent leurs tête vers le garçon aux cheveux de feu qui semblait interrogatif sur la raison pour laquelle tout le monde le regardait. L'instituteur ignora la remarque du garçon aux yeux dorés et ordonna à Hiroto de retourner à sa place, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

*******

_Point De Vue de Terumi Afuro._

_Hm... Il fait tout noir... J'étais pas sensé être en cours? Bof, peut-être. Je suis tout engourdi, et j'ai l'impression que mes muscles sont endormis._

_Point de Vue Normal (ou extérieur.)._

_Le blond réussi enfin à se lever après une dizaines de tentatives. Comme il le pensait, il ne voyait rien. Le sol lui semblait bizarre, comme si c'était du liquide. Il se pencha et plongea la main dedans. Il fut tellement surpris lorsque sa main passa à travers qu'il retomba sur le "sol". C'était bien de l'eau. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il arrivait à marcher dessus._

_... : hihihi, ton protecteur n'est donc pas là?_  
_Terumi : qu-qui est là? Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez?!_  
_... : calme-toi, mon garçon. Tu vas m'aider à accomplir mon but._  
_Terumi : Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai vous aidez si je ne veux pas._  
_... : oh, c'est très simple._

_L'inconnue se précipita vers l'Hermaphrodite qui ne comprit que quelque seconde après. Elle l'attaquait! L'agresseur claqua des doigts et une lance se forma, ne laissant qu'un petit espace entre Afuro et la pointe. La victime, se préparant à recevoir le coup, ferma les yeux et mit ses bras devant sa tête._

_... 2 : et bien, Shinkai, on attaque pas les gens comme ça!_  
_Shinkai : que? Toi!_  
_... : Oui, c'est moi. Non,en fait c'est pas moi. Enfin si! Enfin bref._

_Le nouveau venu s'approcha du démon des rêves, mais lorsqu'il fut devant elle, elle disparut._

_Shinkai : Je t'aurais, un jour, je t'aurais!_  
_Terumi : ça me dit quelque chose..._

_Le nouvel inconnu se tourna donc vers Afuro, le transperçant de son regard sombre. Le blond fut alors comme paralysé, pourquoi les choses comme ça n'arrivaient qu'à lui? Lorsqu'il fut devant l'albinos, il prit son visage entre ses mains, avant d'esquisser un sourire mesquin._

_... : Maintenant, c'est toi qui va me servir!_

************

... : AHHHHHHHHH!

Afuro se redressa sur sa chaise d'un coup. La sueur qui dégoulinait le long de son front et de son dos lui procurait l'envie de se gratter. Son coeur battait à s'en rompre la poitrine, et c'est avec la respiration saccadée qu'il observa avec peur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était en cour de musique...

Professeur : et bien, Afuro Terumi, vous allez nous chanter quelque chose puisque votre voix est si forte!

Le blond ne put malheureusement pas répondre à la provocation de son instituteur, ayant été pris de quelque vertiges.

Kazemaru : Monsieur, Afuro n'a pas vraiment l'air bien...  
Professeur : oh, dommage. Elisabeth Crescent, veuillez accompagner votre camarade à l'infirmerie.  
Elisabeth : ok! ... Euh, bien!  
Professeur : je préfère.

La jeune fille se leva et aida Afuro à marcher jusqu'à la porte. Quelque secondes plus tard, ils disparurent derrière la porte en bois verni.

Terumi : Voilà! C'était la maaf!  
Elisabeth : T'as pas de la fièvre?  
Terumi : mais non! "Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais!" C'est la maaf que je préfère! ~

La châtain posa le dos de sa main sur le front de son ami.

Elisabeth : t'es pas chaud pourtant...  
Terumi : mais je vais bien!

**********

_... : Tu penses que c'était le bon choix?_  
_Makiko : aucun doute, maître Silver._  
_Silver : Mais je pense qu'ils vont réapparaître bientôt... Maudit Mangeurs._

*********

Kazemaru : Vous pensez qu'il avait quoi, Terumi?  
Nagumo : Il était sûrement constipé.  
Suzuno : Pas plus que toi.  
Jade : Il avait pas une tête de constipé pourtant!  
Elisabeth : Il chantait de la publicité pour la maaf... Il devait être malade.  
Hiroto : ou alors, il a fait un cauchemar.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

Kazemaru : mais oui, c'est évident!  
Midorikawa : T'es un génie, Kiyama!

Le remarque du garçon aux yeux onyx fit beaucoup d'effet au garçon aux yeux verts. En effet, il était rouge comme une tomate et il bégayait.

Hiroto : M-merci..  
Suzuno : Mais pourquoi chanterait-il "la maaf"?  
Nagumo : Bah parce qu'il a fait un cauchemar sur sa banque! C'est connu, la banque ils volent notre argent!  
Elisabeth : Nagumo...  
Jade : comment on peut passer de cauchemars à une banque?  
Kazemaru : Seul Haruya peut faire ça...  
Midorikawa : Il a sûrement dit ça parce-que dans son cauchemar, les gens présents dedans chantaient!  
Nagumo : ou ils étaient dans une banque!  
Suzuno : ah t'aimes pas les banques toi...  
Nagumo : Pas du tout!  
... : Salut!

Le blond, derrière la porte, saluait ses amis avec appréhension.

Hiroto : T'es plus bourré?  
Terumi : Je n'étais pas bourré!  
Nagumo : c'est la maaf..! ~  
Elisabeth : arrête de l'embêter, Haruya!  
Suzuno : pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de correct...  
Jade : mais... Je suis perdue là!  
Kazemaru : comment ça?  
Jade : Afuro est sensé être avec Suzuno, non? Mais Nagumo l'embête, on pourrai donc penser que Haruya est avec Terumi. Mais, Fuusuke défend Nagumo et Elisabeth défend Terumi... On pourrai donc penser à un quatuor amoureux!

Certains comprirent tout de suite ce que la violette voulait dire alors que d'autres mirent quelques minutes à comprendre.

Elisabeth : m-mais n'importe quoi!  
Hiroto : bah c'est bien pensé, quand on y pense. Ça fait une fille et trois garçons.  
Terumi : Enfin considéré comme un mec!

Hiroto : je retire ce que j'ai dit...

Terumi : oh le c*nnard!  
Nagumo : le langage, mon chou... ~

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux devant la déclaration du garçon aux cheveux de feu. Il plaisantait ou il se passait quelque chose de pas net?

Terumi : Mais qu'est-ce-que tu dis encore?!  
Suzuno : des conneries, comme toujours...  
Nagumo : mais arrête de le nier, Fuusuchou! ~  
Hiroto (choqué) : F-Fuusuchou?!

Kazemaru : euh... C'est quoi ce surnom?  
Nagumo : arrêtez de me contester, mes choupinets! ~  
Jade (explose de rire) : choupinets..!  
Midorikawa : mais arrêtez, le prof' nous regarde!

En effet, leurs professeur de physique-chimie s'avançait doucement vers le groupe d'élève, au fond de la classe. Seul Haruya ne le voyait pas arriver.

Professeur : je vous dérange?  
Kazemaru : b-bien sûr que non!  
Nagumo : Si, tu dérange notre conversation, mon chou!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut toute la classe qui fut choquée par le ton qu'avait emprunté le garçon aux yeux dorés.

Nagumo : ah, mais c'est vous professeur..?! Merde, je croyais que c'était Afuro...  
Terumi : sympa...  
Professeur : vous devriez étudier sérieusement au lieu que vous amusez!  
Nagumo : si vous voulez, je peux aussi m'amuser avec vous-

Juste avant que "Tulipe-man" ne finisse sa phrase, Jade mit sa petite main sur la bouche du garçon.

Jade : il voulait dire qu'il aimerait bien apprendre avec vous...  
Nagumo (se débat) : mhmmhh!  
Professeur : oh, je vois. Donc, Haruya, tu viendras demain de 13 à 14 heure, pour voir quel est ton niveau... (part)  
Kazemaru : il a eu de la chance...  
Nagumo : mmmmmm!  
Jade : oups, pardon! (enlève sa main)  
Nagumo : T'as failli me tuer!  
Terumi : en plus, tu vas devoir aller voir le prof, demain...  
Nagumo : oh non...  
_Hana : hihihi, c'est pas de chance, mon vieux!_

_Encore une fois, ils se retrouvèrent sur une étendue d'eau immense, la nuit était présente et seule la lune éclairait faiblement l'océan où se trouvaient nos héros. Comme à son habitude, Heather sortit de l'eau et attrapant la cheville de Fuusuke, qui cria de surprise à ce contact froid._

_Suzuno : fait pas peur aux gens comme ça!_  
_Nagumo : c'était quoi ce cri de fille?!_  
_Jade : t'insinue que les cris des filles sont aigus?!_  
_Nagumo : bah... Oui!_  
_Jade : ... Ah oui, c'est pas faux._  
_Heather : bref. Il fait nuit..._  
_Elisabeth : non, on avait pas remarquer!_

_Ces deux-là se détestaient vraiment. Elles se lançaient des regards noirs dès qu'elles se croisaient._

_Terumi : calmez-vous! Pourquoi nous avoir amener ici?_  
_Louka : c'est très simple. Shinkai a fait une autre victime._  
_Midorikawa : S-Shinkai?!_  
_Hana : T'as bien entendu! Le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en ai pris à un petit garçon!_  
_Nagumo : C'EST UNE FILLE?!_

_Toutes les jeunes filles présentes lui lancèrent un regard noir._

_Heather : une fille peu être plus puissante qu'un garçon._  
_Suzuno : une fille peu être plus conne qu'un garçon._  
_Hana : mais les garçons ne peuvent pas être conne!_

_Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Décidément, c'était bien le protecteur de Nagumo!_

_Hiroto : Qu'est-ce-qui lui est arrivé?_  
_Heather : il n'a plus aucuns rêves._  
_Suzuno : c'est possible?!_  
_Jade : je crois._  
_Hana : Il avait le regard totalement vide! ~_  
_Elisabeth (blasée) : tu t'en fou?_  
_Hana : mais pas du tout! ~_  
_Terumi : laisse, elle chante..._  
_Nagumo : bouchez vos oreilles alors!_  
_Hana : oh le sale...' TULIPE!_  
_Jade : pourquoi tulipe?_  
_Hana : c'est pour rester polie!_  
_Suzuno : mais tu n'es jamais polie!_  
_Hana : mon cher, je t'emmerde._  
_Heather : tu parle pas comme ça à mon humain!_  
_Elisabeth : hé..._  
_Hana : je lui parle comme ça si je veux!_  
_Elisabeth : hého..._  
_Heather : bah non!_  
_Elisabeth : VOUS AVEZ FINI OUI?!_

_Tout le monde regarda avec stupeur la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes._

_Terumi : c'est possible de crier aussi fort?_  
_Nagumo : mes oreilles..!_  
_Elisabeth : on doit chercher Shinkai et la vaincre, pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres victimes!_  
_Midorikawa : ok!_  
_Heather : on va y aller, les vagues commencent à vaciller..._  
_Kazemaru : mais pou-_

_Le bleu aux yeux marrons n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ils étaient déjà retournés en classe. La cloche sonna deux minutes après, et ils sortirent tout en discutant._

**********

Kageyama : et bien et bien! Mais qui voilà donc!

Ryuuji avait changé de chemin pour se rendre chez lui. À son grand malheur, il avait croisé son professeur de français.

Midorikawa : laissez moi passer.  
Kageyama : j'ai trouvé une nouvelle proie! C'est un imbécile qui veut devenir écrivain!

Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux verts s'écarquillèrent, il parlait de Hiroto! Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son instituteur.

Kageyama : ça devrait te faire plaisir, non? Monsieur je-suis-un-réceptacle?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tes paroles sont ma force, tes doutes sont ma faiblesse, tes victoires sont mon bonheur, ta tristesse est mon malheur. Je ne pourrai pas définir ce sentiment, je t'admire, même plus, je t'idolâtre. Tu es mon rêve. Le seul rêve que je voudrais réaliser._**

_

Kageyama : n'est-ce-pas? Monsieur je-suis-un-réceptacle?

**********

Lorsque Kazemaru rentra dans la salle de classe, il aperçut son meilleur ami en train de recopier quelque chose. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et sans un bruit, il lui attrapa les épaules en lâchant un "bouh". Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne tressaillit même pas et ignora pleinement le bleu, en continuant d'écrire sur une feuille qui semblait être vierge quelque secondes avant.

Kazemaru : T'es pas sympa, Hiroto. T'aurais pu faire semblant!

Encore une ignorance totale de la part du futur écrivain. Le garçon aux yeux de couleur ambre trouva le caractère de son ami très étrange, il se pencha donc sur la feuille qu'il était en train de gribouiller.

_"Il est parti!"_

Voilà le message qui figurait sur la feuille au moins une trentaine de fois, presque illisible. Ichirouta se mit en face de son meilleur ami et lui força à lever la tête. Il avait le regard vide et des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues aussi rouges que ses yeux et ses cheveux.

Kazemaru : Hiroto..? Tu ne te sens pas bien?  
Hiroto : i-il est parti, Kazemaru...  
Kazemaru : qui?

Il put à peine prononcer une syllabe qu'il éclata en sanglot, mouillant la feuille qui était sur son pupitre. Ichirouta, surpris, tapota le dos de son ami et essaya de le réconforter, même en ignorant la cause du chagrin du rouge. C'est à ce moment fort choisi que Jade, Fuusuke, Haruya et Elisabeth entrèrent dans la pièce!

Nagumo : j'ai acheter des bonbons!  
Jade : bah... Kiyama? Tu te sens bien?  
Hiroto : ...  
Suzuno : Kazemaru, qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
Kazemaru : aucune idée...  
Jade : Ah! Peut-être il est malade?  
Hiroto (sanglote) : non...  
Elisabeth : et, Kiyama... Commence par te calmer, respire et après, dis-nous tout.  
Nagumo : écoute l'experte!

La jeune démon des rêves (oui, ça ne prend pas de féminin!) lança un regard noir au garçon aux cheveux de feux, qui avala d'un coup sa salive. Quelque minutes plus tard, les gloussements du garçon aux yeux émeraudes cessèrent et il releva légèrement la tête.

Hiroto : Midorikawa est parti...

Dès qu'il prononça ces quelques mots, il se remit à pleurer.

Nagumo : peut-être il est parti aux toilettes..?  
Suzuno : Nagumo... Des fois, je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi stupide...  
Nagumo : mais non! Tu veux une fraise tagada?

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel. Comment Haruya faisait-il? Elisabeth, prise d'un élan de compréhension, prit le dépressif dans ses bras et essaya de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, les sanglots diminuèrent, et on pu entendre "merci". Terumi, observant la scène depuis le seuil de la porte, lançait un regard noir à Hiroto. Pourquoi il avait pas de câlins, lui qui était Afuro Terumi?

Nagumo : tiens, Afuro! Tu veux un câlin, mon chou?  
Terumi (faussement triste) : oui!

Le garçon aux yeux dorés fouilla son sac et sortit une boîte de fromage blanc.

Suzuno : euh... Un câlin?  
Terumi : je vais te tuer!

Nagumo : bah tu voulais un câlin non? Comme ça, je te rembourse le repas que tu m'as offert!  
Terumi (marmonne) : que tu m'as volé plutôt...

Grâce aux conneries de Haruya, Hiroto esquissa un léger sourire, comparé à Jade qui était littéralement explosée de rire. Kazemaru, lui, la regardai avec un sourire amusé, elle pouvait rigoler! C'était déjà pas mal!

Elisabeth : Boude pas va!  
Terumi : je boude pas!  
Suzuno (marmonne) : on te croit tous...  
Terumi : bah je suis Dieu, vous avez foi en moi!  
Nagumo : et c'est reparti...  
Jade : bon... Sinon, que fais Hana dehors, collée à la vitre?

En effet, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avait le visage collé à la vitre. Pris d'exaspération, Fuusuke ouvrit la fenêtre et fit rentrer le démon des rêves, habillée en lycéenne.

Nagumo (recule jusqu'au mur) : qu'est-ce-que tu fou là?!  
Hana : c'est évident, non? J'en ai marre de vous observer depuis le monde des rêves!  
Heather : moi aussi!

Heather, elle, était rentrée par la porte, comme toute personne sensée. Elisabeth grogna et n'adressa pas une seule fois la parole à son ennemie, qui en fit tout autant.

Elisabeth : en gros tout le monde s'incruste.  
Heather : non, Louka a préféré rester pommé dans son monde.  
_Louka : Coucou! ~_  
Kazemaru (observe Hiroto) : ça va mieux?  
Hiroto : un peu, oui...  
Hana : bah il avait quoi?  
Nagumo : pas de fraises tagada...  
Hana : c'est scandaleux!  
Suzuno : c'est ta connerie qui est scandaleuse...  
Hana : je ne te permet pas!  
Heather : bah il se le permet!  
Jade : euh...

Tout le monde lâchèrent un "quoi?!" sonore, adressé bien-entendu à la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

Jade : bah déjà, il y a un peu le prof... Et aussi un peu toute la classe...  
Hana : Toi, tu aimes peu.  
Jade : hein?  
Nagumo : tu aimes les "peu".  
Jade : ah..!  
Elisabeth : Haruya, le traducteur!

On entendit des bruits de pas en dehors de la classe, comme si des millions de personnes couraient un marathon. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

... : Mathilde, si c'est encore la mauvaise porte, je te démonte!  
Mathilde : mais non, ça peut être que la bonne salle!  
Professeur : mais qui êtes-vous?  
... : je suis Chayana et elle, c'est Mathou!  
Mathilde : tu me prend pour un chat?  
Chayana : mais non..  
Professeur : et vous êtes nouvelles?  
Chayana : euh... Ouais!  
Mathilde : bon...

Chayana était une jeune fille aux cheveux verts et aux yeux violets, presque pétillants. Elle était de taille moyenne, mais plus petite que Mathilde qui elle, avait une chevelure blonde et des yeux verrons. Un rouge, un bleu. Quand le regard de la blonde croisa celui de Jade, elle écarquilla les yeux et sauta par la fenêtre.

Nagumo : euh... What?  
Kazemaru : elle a sauter par la fenêtre..?!  
Chayana : ça lui passera!

La jeune fille aux yeux violets regarda chaque personne présente dans la salle. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Hiroto, elle se rapprocha directement de lui.

Chayana : t'as pas l'air bien!  
Hiroto : qu-quoi? Mais non, je vais bien..!

La fille aux cheveux verts regarda longuement le roux avant de s'asseoir à côté de Suzuno, qui semblait songeur. 30 minutes plus tard, les cours finirent et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant leurs établissement.

Jade : on fait quoi, maintenant?  
Hiroto : on part à la recherche de Midorikawa!  
Heather : inutile...  
Hana : il n'est plus là.

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux démons des rêves. Que voulait-elle dire?

Kazemaru : comment ça..?  
Elisabeth : je crois qu'il a été rayé de la surface de la planète.

Une certaine jeune fille se leva précipitamment et frappa de son poing le mur en face d'elle, faisant saigner ses phalanges.

Jade : impossible, il aurait pas abandonner comme ça! Pas sans une bonne raison!

Hiroto : hey, t'es folle de taper dans le mur!  
Terumi (soupir) : c'est pas ça qui va le faire revenir.  
Nagumo : une danse alors!

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu commença à tourner autour d'un point fixe et de réciter quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Suzuno : arrête cette horreur, je t'en pris...  
Nagumo : roh, si on peux même pas s'amuser!  
Jade : Dites... Pourquoi il lui a dit ça..?

Tout en posant cette question, elle appuyait de plus en plus sur son poing, le faisant saigner d'avantage.

Kazemaru : arrête, tu vas finir par avoir la main inutilisable.  
Nagumo : Dommage pour certains, hein?

Le bleu rougit violemment face à la remarque du rouge aux yeux dorés, tandis que la violette secouait sa main droite.

Kazemaru (rouge) : qu'est-ce-que tu dis encore, comme conneries?!  
Nagumo : Attention, Kazemaru Ichirouta s'énerve!  
Terumi : arrête, Haruya. C'est pas le moment.  
Elisabeth : Afuro a raison.  
Suzuno : Jade, que voulais-tu dire par "Pourquoi il lui a dit ça"?

Ils relevèrent tous la tête vers la jeune fille en question, qui baissa la tête en même temps que Hiroto.

Jade : Ryuuji a... Parlé à Hiroto, juste avant son départ.  
Terumi : quoi?!  
Hiroto : il m'a dit qu'on se retrouverait, là où les champs de blés voleront...  
... : Mais c'est chez nous ça, Jade!

Derrière un buisson, Mathilde et Chayana écoutaient attentivement la conversation, jusqu'à ce que la blonde sorte de sa cachette, suivit de son amie.

Kazemaru : chez... Vous?  
Mathilde : bah oui, je suis le nouveau protecteur de Jade!  
Jade : hein?!

Même la concernée n'était pas au courant. La jeune fille aux yeux verrons déclara qu'elle expliquerait toute l'histoire après. Chayana, qui elle regardait Kiyama en silence, était en train de soigner l'auto-mutilation de la fille aux yeux bleus azurs.

Jade (ferme un oeil.) : Aie, ça pique!  
Chayana (sourit) : désolée, mais il faut désinfecter!  
Nagumo : j'ai toujours dis que Jade devait aller se faire soigner..  
Mathilde : pardon?! Tu t'es vu, tête de tulipe! Arroses-la, elle va faner!

Tout le monde rigola plus ou moins discrètement lorsque cette phrase avait résonné dans leurs oreilles.

Nagumo : mais je t'ai rien demandé, la blonde!  
Terumi : t'as quoi contre les blonds?  
Nagumo : j'ai rien contre toi, Afuro, mais contre elle, si!  
Elisabeth : et t'as quoi contre elle?  
Nagumo : une dent.  
Hiroto : pas plutôt une mâchoire?  
Heather (étouffe un rire) : je dirais même, un dentiste!  
Mathilde : j'aime pas les dentistes!

Et ils rigolèrent tous de bons coeur. Elisabeth regarda sa montre et tira un peu sur le pull de l'albinos, qui se retourna vers elle.

Terumi : on va y aller, nous!  
Nagumo : tiens, moi aussi!

Finalement, un peu plus que les trois quarts étaient partis. Chayana avait demandée à parler à Hiroto, toujours avec un doux sourire accroché à son visage.

Mathilde : je vais enfin pouvoir m'expliquer, quand l'autre partira! ~

Quand elle disait "l'autre", elle voulait bien sûr parler de Kazemaru. Il ignora totalement la phrase de la blonde aux yeux verrons, ce qui énerva Mathilde.

Jade : Mathilde, il le sait pour l'autre...  
Mathilde : ah... Bah c'est bon alors! Allez, suivez-moi!

Le démon des rêves se dirigea vers un banc juste en face d'eux. Le bleu tourna son regard vers la violette qui le regardait aussi à ce moment-là, ils détournèrent donc le regard dans une parfaite synchronisation et suivirent Mathilde.

Mathilde : bon! J'ai retrouvée le nom de l'autre là, qui a fait de toi son réceptacle!  
Kazemaru : c'est qui?!  
Mathilde : son nom est...

Le vent souffla à ce moment là, on ne put donc pas entendre le nom de celui qui avait manipulé la violette. Après la révélation, les yeux des deux humains s'écarquillèrent.

Jade : q-quoi?!  
Mathilde : c'est pour ça que je suis venue pour te protéger! ~  
Kazemaru : mais... Comment ça se fait qu'il ait besoin d'un réceptacle?!  
Mathilde : aucune idée!

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les trois amis.

Jade : mais... Pourquoi moi?  
Mathilde : je ne sais pas encore. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait choisit au hasard.  
Kazemaru : et... Il a prit possession de ton corps combien de fois?  
Jade : cette année?  
Kazemaru : non, en tout.

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

Jade : je dirai... 26 fois?  
Mathilde : tout ça?!  
Jade : bah oui...  
Kazemaru : on le retrouvera. Et là, on lui fera regretter!

La jeune fille regarda le garçon aux yeux de couleurs ambres d'une façon surprise avant de détourner le regard en rougissant. S'il savait... Puis soudain, une légère brise se fit sentir, la nuit était tombée. On pouvait entendre quelques grognements, ce qui faisait frissonner Jade.

Jade : i-il faisait pas jour il y a deux secondes?  
Mathilde : euh, si...

On entendit un grognement encore plus fort que les autres, et une horde de chiens était apparue à travers l'obscurité totale de la ville.

Louka : Ichirouta, fuyez!  
Kazemaru : hein?  
Jade : pourquoi?  
Mathilde : discutez pas, suivez-moi!

Le démon des rêves partit à la vitesse de la lumière vers la direction opposée à celle où se trouvait la bande de canidés. Kazemaru et Jade essayaient de la suivre tant bien que mal, et avec les chiens derrière eux. Leurs poursuiveurs poussaient des aboiements si fort que quelques personnes sortirent dans la rue, mais rentrèrent dans leurs domicile aussi vite qu'ils y étaient sortis. La blonde tourna dans une rue, suivit de près des deux humains et sauta au dessus d'une rembarre, trop haute pour eux deux.

Kazemaru : et merde...  
Jade : tu l'as dit...

À présent, les chiens les entouraient en grognant. Puis, ils s'écartèrent pour laisser un passage entre eux, et s'assirent sur le sol dur et goudronné. Une silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée se dessina au croisement de la rue, et vint à la rencontre des deux humains, qui eux avaient la peur au ventre.

... : Bonjour, Jade et... Suzuno.  
Kazemaru : Moi, c'est Ichirouta!  
... : ah oui, c'est vrai. Comment on se retrouve?  
Jade : hein?  
... : tu ne te rappelle pas? Dommage...

L'homme enleva sa capuche, et l'ont pu voir enfin son visage. Il possédait des cheveux marrons, presque gris, ramenés en arrière, sûrement à l'aide d'un gel. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris-bleu foncés, comparable aux nuages annonçant un orage. Dans les yeux de la jeune fille ainsi que ceux du bleu, on put y lire une sorte d'interrogation.

Jade : et... Tu es?  
... : Je me nomme... Bluesea. Bluesea Silver.

À ce moment là, tous les chiens se sont redressés et ont aboyer à l'adresse des deux humains. C'est à ce moment-là que Mathilde revint et sauta au dessus de la rambarde.

Mathilde : Toi!  
Silver : oui, moi?  
Mathilde : ne t'approche pas d'elle!  
Silver (rigole) : trop tard...

Un flash survint juste au moment où le gris eut finit sa phrase, et la horde de chien disparue ainsi que leur maître.

Silver : on se reverra...  
Mathilde : mais bien sûr, vieux ***!

Kazemaru posa son regard sur son amie, qui était à sa gauche. Son regard exprimait clairement de l'interrogation.

Jade : et... C'est qui Silver?  
Kazemaru : je croyais que tu le connaissais!

Jade : je l'ai jamais vu moi!  
Mathilde : qu'importe!

_******_

_Makiko : avez-vous réussi, maître Silver?_  
_Silver : non... Et toi, tu l'as mis hors d'état de nuire?_  
_Makiko : oui. Il est enfermé dans la salle du trône._  
_Silver : très bien... J'aurais bientôt toute les pièces du puzzle réunis..._

_*********_

Le lendemain, bureau de Reiji Kageyama.

Kageyama : et bien, Kiyama. Nous allons pouvoir commencer...  
Hiroto : d-de quoi?

L'instituteur éclata d'un rire, voulu diabolique, et observa le rouge du coin de ses lunettes noires et rondes.

Kageyama : la cérémonie, bien sûr!

_ "Puis le noir, plus le vide, puis l'inconscience..."_

Dans la classe.

Kazemaru : j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Hiroto..!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey... Tu sais ce que ça fait, d'être toujours seul pendant des années, pendant que les autres s'amusent? Et que toi, tu les regardes s'amuser? Tu finis par avoir le vide dans ton coeur, de ne plus avoir envie de vivre. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Je suis désolé mais... Je quitte la partie.**_

**_Midorikawa_**  
_**_**__

Une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux verts marchait dans la rue, elle était en retard. Mais cela ne servait à rien de courir, si elle voulait louper son cour de français. Pour tout dire, un évènement qui s'était passé hier était dans sa tête. Elle soupira et repensa à la veille, heureuse qu'il l'ai pris si facilement bien.

Flash Back

Hiroto : Tu veux dire que tu es mon protecteur?

La jeune fille aux yeux violets acquiesça et regarda le rouge dans les yeux, ces yeux si verts, ces yeux si beaux. Le garçon haussa tout simplement les épaules et afficha un doux sourire.

Hiroto : d'accord! (sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.) C'est donc pour ça que je ne te voyais pas!

Chayana : Oui, je t'ai cherchée partout!  
Hiroto : désolé de t'avoir donné autant de mal...

Le démon des rêves tourna son visage rond et quelques peu enfantin vers le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, avec un agréable sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Chayana : Ce n'est rien, l'important à présent, c'est que je sois là!

Fin du Flash Back.

La jeune fille arriva devant le portail, qui était évidemment fermé. Elle poussa un long soupir et passa au dessus de la rambarde avant d'atterrir sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle épousseta son uniforme et reprit sa marche vers l'établissement. Arrivée devant la salle de classe, tout les élèves étaient dans le couloir, attendant leurs professeur de français.

Mathilde : Chayana!  
Chayana : Kageyama est pas là?  
Terumi : non, il est en retard.  
Kazemaru : Kiyama aussi d'ailleurs.

À l'entente de cette information, la jeune femme tourna vivement la tête vers le bleu.

Chayana : Hiroto aussi?!  
Jade : il est peut-être avec Reiji Kageyama.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus océans venait, elle aussi, d'arriver. Cela étonnait beaucoup la verte aux yeux violets, car elle ne l'avait pas vue à l'entrée du lycée. Elles se seraient, normalement, inévitablement croisées. Elle ne prit pas en compte ce petit détail.

Chayana : où est le bureau de ce prof?  
Jade : suis-moi.

Les deux filles tournèrent dans le couloir qui suivaient, les menant à un autre corridor et encore un autre... Puis, elles virent écrit en lettres capitales : "Bureau De Monsieur Kageyama".  
Tout les autres les suivaient, sachant que si Hiroto était présent dans la salle, il se passerait quelque chose. Lorsque Jade toucha la poignée de la porte, un énorme frisson vint lui parcourir l'échine. Quelques secondes après, la porte émit un long grincement et l'ont pu alors rentrer dans cette salle, sombre et paisible.

Mathilde : je sens une présence...

Ils avancèrent petit-à-petit dans la pièce lugubre, se doutant que si leurs instituteur préparaient quelque chose, il aurait mit un piège. Il entendirent soudain la porte claquer derrière eux, et ils virent le sourire satisfait de leurs éducateur.

Kageyama : on dirait que l'on a des invités.  
Nagumo : je le savais! Tu voulais violer Hiroto depuis le début, n'est-ce-pas?  
Mathilde : Attention!

_Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un champs de blé, s'étalant à perte de vue. Le ciel était de couleur gris clair, tel un ciel d'été nuageux. Le vent faisait plier les jeunes pousses de droites à gauche, tel une danse silencieuse et calme. Le crépuscule semblait avoir engloutit le petit monde._

_Suzuno : C'est ton monde, Mathilde?_  
_Mathilde (fière) : et oui!_  
_Nagumo : pfff..._  
_Kageyama : je vois... Tu nous invite toi-même à détruire les rêves de ton humain? Très bien..._

_... : hihihi, j'aime bien ton monde._

_Une fine silhouette sortit de derrière le corps de l'homme aux cheveux gris. La jeune fille avait les yeux violets et les cheveux blancs, reflétant ainsi son teint aussi blanc que celui d'un mort. Ses yeux, reflétant les personnes présentes en face d'elle, ne semblaient exprimer que de la rancune. Afuro, recula de quelques pas. On pouvait lire la peur à l'état pur dans ses yeux. Elisabeth lui prit la main pour le rassurer, ce qui marcha à moitié._

_Terumi : Sh-Shinkai!_  
_Shinkai : C'est bien moi! ~_  
_Nagumo : t'es VRAIMENT une fille?!_  
_Shinkai (blasée) : bah oui!_  
_Nagumo : ouah... On dirai pas!_

_Certains éclatèrent de rire, d'autres esquissèrent un sourire, tandis que la concernée grimaça._

_Shinkai : ce que les humains peuvent être insolents..._  
_Louka (émerveillé): Le soleil se couche!_  
_Suzuno : je crois que c'est le seul qui n'a pas compris..._  
_Heather : bref, toi, t'as vu notre pote?_

_Leurs adversaire fronça les sourcils._

_Elisabeth : elle veux dire, Hiroto._

_Kageyama : oh, ne vous souciez pas de cela, il est dans de très bonnes mains... ~_

_Un petit rire accompagna ce fin de phrase, ce qui énerva la moitié de la troupe._

_Shinkai : vous voulez essayer de le récupérer peut-être?_  
_Kazemaru : bien-sûr que oui!_

_La jeune fille fit pousser un arbuste à coter d'elle, et le prit par les feuilles situées tout en haut. Il poussa un gémissement et il se changea en un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux émeraudes._

_Hiroto : lâchez-moi!_  
_... : Nous vous offrons un marché alors._

_La voix qui annonça cette phrase leurs glaça le sang, et un silence pesant s'était installé. Ils se retournèrent doucement, et ce qu'ils virent les pétrifia de stupeur._

_Hana : RYUUJI?!_

_Leurs "ami" était à quelque mètres plus loin, tenant bien fermement l'une de leurs précieuses camarades._

_Suzuno : Midorikawa... Qu'est-ce-que tu fou ici?! Lâche Jade!_  
_Midorikawa : cela ne te regarde pas._  
_Shinkai : alors, soit on vous rend Hiroto et on prend la fille, soit on tue votre ami et on prend la fille, au choix!_  
_Nagumo : il y a pas une troisième solution? J'ai pas entendu le "on vous redonne tout et on se barre car on a trop peur."!_

_Un silence s'était installé dans le champs, tandis que la prisonnière du vert essayait de se débattre._

_Midorikawa : Toujours aussi peu intelligent, Haruya..._  
_Hiroto : Ryuuji! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive?_

_Il tourna ses yeux onyx, maintenant dépourvus de toute émotion, vers le rouge._

_Midorikawa : J'ai juste accepté mon destin._  
_Shinkai : bon, alors?_  
_Mathilde : ON VA SE BATTRE? YATTAAAAAAAA!_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds était apparue derrière les deux ennemis, un arc à la main, tirant partout où cela était possible. Reiji Kageyama se mit à l'abris, derrière un rocher, tandis que le jeune fille qui l'accompagnait lâcha son prisonnier et esquiva les flèches avec une facilité déconcertante. Pendant que la blonde aux yeux verrons enchaînaient ses attaques, accompagnée de Chayana, munie d'ailes blanche et d'une faux, et de Elisabeth, avec son épée, Hana, Nagumo, Louka, Afuro et Suzuno récupérèrent Hiroto et retournèrent dans le monde réel, confiant la tâche aux autres._

_Heather : Viens Kazemaru, faut cherche où s'est caché Midorikawa!_

_Ils s'éloignèrent donc du combat entre les quatre démons des rêves et s'enfoncèrent dans les pousses de blés, qui en passant, faisait le double de leurs tailles. Très vite, Ichirouta perdit de vue le protecteur de Fuusuke, et se retrouva donc, tout seul. Il s'installa derrière un rocher et respira un bon coup. Il entendit une plainte, presque inaudible, et se retourna lentement. Midorikawa venait d'assommer Jade. Il sentait la colère monter en lui et il fonça dans le tas, sans réfléchir._

_Kazemaru : Tu comptais fuir, comme toujours?!_

_Le vert se retourna en soupirant, et le regarda d'un air las._

_Midorikawa : tu veux te battre? Et bien vient._  
_Nathan : Pourquoi tu veux l'emmener?!_

_Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Ryuuji, habituellement doux._

_Midorikawa : C'est le réceptacle de Krone, on se doit de la tuer._

_Le garçon aux cheveux bleus, prit d'une grande colère, s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le garçon aux cheveux verts et le prit par le col._

_Kazemaru : mais réveille-toi, Midorikawa Ryuuji!_

_Le concerné tendit la main sur le côté, dans le vide, tandis qu'une forme d'eau se dessinait dans le creux de sa main, forgeant une épée. D'un coup, elle se matérialisa en fer et il repoussa le bleu vivement._

_Midorikawa : tu es donc sur ma route... Très bien, je vais t'éliminer._  
_Kazemaru : c-comment t'arrive à faire ça?_  
_Midorikawa : être un réceptacle peut servir..._

_Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Ichirouta qui lui, était bloqué par le rocher. Ils étaient à cinq mètre l'un de l'autre, mais Midorikawa leva son épée, près à attaquer son ex-ami. La victime ferma les yeux, près à recevoir le coup. Le bruit du tranchage vint lui chatouiller les oreilles, tandis que quelque secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, indemne. Sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement. La personne qu'il voulait sauver, plus que tout au monde, venait de le protéger. Elle tomba à terre, ses cheveux violets dansant dans l'atmosphère avant de retomber sur son corps inerte, ses yeux bleus océans, mis-clos, le sang formant une auréole autour de son corps inerte. Cette vision d'horreur ramena les deux garçons à la surface. L'un cria et se précipita vers elle, l'autre soupira et disparut._

_Midorikawa : on se reverra, Kazemaru Ichirouta._

_Alertée par le cri, Heather se retourna et constata enfin que Kazemaru n'était plus derrière elle. Elle posa la paume de sa main sur le sol froid et sec, puis un jet d'eau sortit de la terre, faisant voler la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Elle vit un rocher dans une petite plaine, elle voulut donc s'y rapprocher. Il semblait que le jet d'eau bougeait selon la volonté de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle découvrit avec horreur Jade, étalée par terre et aussi inerte qu'un cadavre, avec un Kazemaru, totalement paralysé par la peur, en larmes._

_Heather : Ichirouta! Il s'est passé quoi?_

_Voyant que Kazemaru ne lui répondait pas, la jeune fille s'énerva et le claqua. Celui-ci se réveilla enfin et observa le démon des rêves._

_Heather : je vais rejoindre les filles, toi, veille sur elle._

_Sur ces mots, elle partit aussi vite qu'elle soit arrivée. Kazemaru s'effondra sur le sol, aussi fatigué mentalement que physiquement. Il observait la jeune fille en silence. Elle n'était pas morte, si? Inconsciemment, sa main frôla la joue glacée de son amie. Il rougit légèrement à ce contact, mais n'oublia pas la situation. Il sentit un liquide chaud envelopper son corps. Le sang que la jeune fille perdait s'étalait de plus en plus. Il avait totalement oublié ça! Il se releva, paniqué, et retourna délicatement sa camarade sur le dos. Malgré son t-shirt taché de sang, on pouvait voir une grande marque rougeâtre, tranchant en diagonale la partie supérieure du corps de la jeune fille._

_Il entendit des pas derrière lui, et croyant que c'était Reiji Kageyama, il se retourna, furieux. Non, c'était Mathilde, Chayana, Heather et Elisabeth. Elles étaient toutes dans un piteux état, a par Heather. Elles se précipitèrent vers le corps de la jeune fille._

_Mathilde : merde... Bon, il est grand temps de rentrer!_

_Le vent se leva et le paysage au crépuscule commença à se dégrader._ Ils retournèrent donc dans le monde réel. Sauf qu'il faisait, à présent, nuit, et qu'ils avaient atterri chez Suzuno.

Heather : Suzuno! ~  
Suzuno : vous faites quoi ici?!  
Elisabeth : pas le temps, où est la chambre de Jade?!  
Nagumo : 2 ème à gauche! ~

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se demander pourquoi tout le monde était présent, et ils montèrent le corps inerte de la jeune fille en haut. Chayana la glissa dans son lit et remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle n'avait aucune blessures.

Hana : c'est normal, les blessures qu'ont se fait dans les rêves ne sont pas pareilles.  
Hiroto : et si vous nous racontiez tout?

Elisabeth descendit donc dans le salon, accompagné du garçon aux cheveux bleus (que les deux démons des rêves avaient chassé) et des autres. Elle s'assit à côté de Terumi et commença à raconter l'histoire.

Terumi : en gros, Shinkai s'est enfuie après vous avoir malmenées, esquiver toutes vos attaques, et battue?  
Nagumo : Mais vous êtes des merdes!  
Elisabeth : merci pour ta franchise...  
Heather : et Midorikawa a voulu tuer Kazemaru, sauf que Jade a prit le coup à sa place. (Prend un ton de présentateur de télévision.) Et à présent, elle est dans le coma, elle ne se réveillera jamais, elle ne me fera jamais des pâtes.

Un gros silence suivit la phrase citée par le démon des rêves.

Kazemaru : c'est pas marrant.  
Mathilde : (d'en haut) Venez-voir!

Ils se levèrent tous et montèrent les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Chayana, au chevet de la blessée, tenait un objet dans la main.

Chayana : elle n'est pas blessée, mais elle risque de se réveiller dans quelques semaines.  
Elisabeth : non!  
Nagumo : laissez-moi faire!

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui chuchota quelques mots. À la grande surprise de tout le monde, Jade se releva brusquement et donna un coup de boule au garçon.

Nagumo : aie, ça fait mal!  
Jade (assommée) : Mais je dormais! Pas la peine de me chuchoter des trucs pas nets!

Tout le monde avait les yeux aussi ronds que des boules de billard.

Mathilde : pervers...  
Nagumo : ta gueule...  
Mathilde : je t'emmerde...  
Nagumo : je t'en-  
Elisabeth : on ne veux rien entendre! Allez vous disputer dehors!

La blonde soupira et sauta -encore par la fenêtre. Nagumo, lui, l'imita mais il le résultat n'était pas le même. Le garçon aux yeux dorés avait atterri dans l'arbre, tandis que la jeune fille aux yeux verrons était dans le jardin, les deux pieds à terre.

Suzuno : C'est vraiment des cas...  
Hiroto : si on allait dormir? Suzuno, on dort chez toi!  
Terumi : De toute façon, si tu veux pas, tu dors dehors!  
Heather : Il a pas trop le choix là...

Sur ces mots, presque tout le monde quitta la pièce, mis-à-part Chayana et Kazemaru.

Chayana : Tu vas pas dormir?  
Kazemaru (se réveille) : hein? Euh, si si!

Il partit donc en courant, tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux verts souriait.

Chayana : ça va être intéressant...

***********

Nous sommes actuellement 3 heures 47 de matin. Tout le monde, étant donné la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Étonnamment, tout le monde trouvait normal qu'ils ne soient pas présents en cours. Mais bon, tant mieux, non?

Je viens de dire que tout le monde dormait? Non, tous, sauf une jeune fille aux cheveux violets. Une douleur inexplicable lui rongeait le haut de corps, là où Midorikawa l'avait tranchée.

Jade : (murmure) Je croyais.. Que les rêves... Ne pouvaient pas faire... Mal?!

Sa respiration était anormalement saccadée. Elle ne ressentait que la douleur à ce moment-là. Elle lui rongeait tout le corps, la paralysant. Puis, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, une petite tache rougeâtre vint localiser la cicatrice, démarrant depuis l'épaule gauche et finissant sur la hanche, côté droit.

_ "Mais... Qui a dit que cela était un rêve?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**_« Les amis c'est comme les étoiles, tu en a une infinité ... mais_**  
**_seules quelqu'une brillent vraiment.»_**

**_Hiroto_**

_"Salut Kazemaru, c'est Hana!_  
_T'était tellement chou quand tu dormais qu'on a pas oser te réveiller!_

_PS : de la part de Nagumo, c'est pas vrai, c'est juste qu'on a pas réussi._

_Bref, reste à la maison, et Suzuno veut que tu nettoie les chambres!_

_Hana"_

Le garçon aux cheveux bleutés venait de relire encore et encore le bout de papier que lui avait laissé le démon des rêves aux cheveux flamboyants. Ils l'avaient lâché! Soupirant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine mais lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Mathilde, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir curieusement la porte.

Jade : euh... Kazemaru?  
Kazemaru : que, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Jade : bah les autres voulaient que je reste ici, vu ce qui est arrivé hier.  
Kazemaru : ah...

Le silence s'installa entre le garçon aux yeux ambrés et la jeune fille. Ils descendirent les escaliers et s'installèrent à table. Jade se leva quelques minutes après, déclarant qu'elle allait boire. Ce fut le bleu qui rompit le silence, devenu pesant.

Kazemaru : dis... Pourquoi hier, tu m'as protégé?

À l'entente de cette phrase, la jeune fille lâcha son vert rempli d'eau, qui se brisa lorsqu'il rencontra le sol carrelé.

Jade : a-ah, m-mince!

Elle ramassa les débris de vert sans se retourner, sûrement parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son visage de couleur pivoine. Quelques secondes après avoir jeter les détritus, elle se retourna -enfin- vers lui.

Kazemaru : alors?

Il regardait la violette comme si le monde en dépendait. Il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi elle l'avait protéger. La concernée détourna le regard et déclara :

Jade : bah... C'est normal non?  
Kazemaru: normal?

Le jeune homme fut très surpris de sa réponse, et quelque peu déçu.

Jade : bah... J'aurais pas voulu que tu sois blessé...  
Kazemaru : et pourquoi?

Le visage de la jeune fille, devenu écarlate, affichait une moue boudeuse.

Jade : Mais je sais pas! Je tiens beaucoup à toi!

Ichirouta se mit, lui aussi, à rougir. Lorsque Jade se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et baissa la tête. Elle se retourna vers les placards et commença à chercher un autre vert.

Jade : tu... Veux boire quelque chose?  
Kazemaru : n-non merci...

Elle referma donc le placard, un verre d'eau à la main. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de le boire, elle s'assit en face du jeune garçon.

Jade : et... Tu voudrais faire quoi aujourd'hui?  
Kazemaru : Bah rien de spécial...

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille était : "Ça m'avance bien, dis-donc!".

Kazemaru : et sinon... Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait, Mathilde et Nagumo hier?  
Jade : oh, ça...

Flash Back

Nagumo : tu veux te battre, c'est ça?  
Mathilde : je me bas pas avec les minables.  
Nagumo : répète ça pour voir!

Le garçon aux cheveux de feux, dans un trou apparemment creusé par la blonde, avait le visage aussi rouge que sa chevelure, sûrement à cause de la colère. La jeune fille, dans l'arbre, le regardait d'une manière amusée et moqueuse.

Mathilde : il faudrait déjà que tu arrive à sortir de ton trou, le rat!  
Nagumo: espèce de...  
Mathilde : de..?  
Nagumo : BLONDE!  
Terumi : T'AS QUOI CONTRE LES BLONDS?!  
Elisabeth : calme-toi, Afuro...

Étant donné qu'ils étaient dans leurs chambres, l'albinos et la fille aux cheveux châtains regardaient les deux perturbateurs depuis leurs fenêtre.

Elisabeth : euh... On va y aller!  
Terumi : mais pourq-?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car le démon des rêves l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce.

Mathilde : Comment appelle-t'on de l'argent de l'eau?  
Nagumo : euh... Bonne question, c'est quoi?  
Mathilde : bah un sous-marin!

Le garçon aux yeux dorés explosa de rire mais se cogna la tête contre la paroi du trou, ce qui le fit tomber plus bas qu'il n'était. La blonde aux yeux verrons explosa aussi de rire et tomba de son arbre, mais lorsqu'elle heurta le sol, elle n'eut pas mal.

Mathilde (surprise) : ... Hein?  
Nagumo : tu m'étouffe!

Et oui, elle était tombée dans le trou. Elle se releva vivement et observa le bout de ciel bleu qui se présentait au dessus d'eux. Comment elle avait pu creuser aussi haut? Ah, oui, elle ne voulait plus que la tulipe ne sorte. Le garçon se releva lentement et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille, mais qui se rempli d'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit le bras ensanglanté de la blonde. En effet, lors de sa chute, la jeune fille avait mis son bras comme bouclier, la séparant de la roche. Sa main, elle même devenue rougeâtre, essayait de stopper l'hémorragie. Puis, Haruya enleva son t-shirt sous le visage surpris de la fille aux yeux verrons.

Mathilde : qu-qu'est-ce-que tu fais?!  
Nagumo : bah j'enlève mon t-shirt. Passe-moi ton bras.

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants avant de lui montrer le bras en sang. Le garçon aux cheveux de feux enroula son habit autour de celui-ci et fit un noeud. La jeune fille, dont le visage était énormément rouge, observait le jeune homme d'un air surpris.

Mathilde : mais j'aurai pu guérir directement...  
Nagumo: pas de "mais"!

Étant donné que le torse de Haruya était juste sous son nez, la jeune démon des rêves détourna les yeux. Puis, un bruit vint les alerter.

Jade : bah vous faites quoi là?  
Suzuno : vous êtes des cochons en fait!  
Mathilde : m-mais pas du tout!

Les deux jeunes humains hissèrent les deux pas doués qui étaient tombés dans le trou. Ils se demandèrent d'ailleurs pourquoi ils semblaient si... gênés?

Fin du Flash Back.

Kazemaru semblait mis-choqué, mis-heureux.

Kazemaru : Ouah... Ils ont eu le temps de faire tout ça..?  
Jade : et ouais!

Le silence s'était installé dans la salle. La jeune fille, assise en tortillant ses doigts, était vraiment gênée, tandis que le bleu essayait de respirer normalement. Devant cette scène "à l'eau de rose", Midorikawa soupira. Caché dans un arbre en face d'une fenêtre, il voyait tout. Mais que c'était chiant! Il ne faisaient rien d'intéressant! Jugeant que les espionner encore un peu serait une perte de temps, il s'étira et se redressa. Bizarrement, ses yeux d'un habituel noir étaient bleus!

Midorikawa : je pense que l'on peux commencer, Makiko...

Nagumo : tu penses qu'ils ont fait des trucs pervers?!  
Mathilde : tu penses qu'à ça...  
Elisabeth : On aurait pas dû les laisser seuls, non?  
Suzuno : tu t'inquiète pour rien!  
Hiroto : Oh pire, qu'est-ce-qu'ils auraient pu faire de dangereux?  
Chayana : Shinkai peut revenir.

Cette nouvelle eut pour effet de plomber le moral de tout le petit groupe, non complet.

Terumi : ou Midorikawa...

Et là, un autre grand silence vint mettre la même ambiance que celle d'un enterrement.

Heather : et si on se dépêchait?  
Hana : Mais non, Jade et Kazemaru savent se défendre!  
Nagumo : ou pas... ~

Et là, ils se mirent tous à courir, sauf Haruya. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes en arrière avant de piquer un sprint et de rattraper ses amis. Quand ils furent arrivés devant le bâtiment, la tension était à son comble. Puis, soudain...

Hiroto : Ryuuji!

Le jeune homme pourvu d'une chevelure verte se retourna.

Midorikawa : tiens, vous voilà...  
Nagumo : Salut Mimi!

Ils entendirent un bruit de vitre cassée, pour finalement tourner tous la tête en direction du son.

Jade : Il est là depuis quand?  
Chayana : bon... À moi de jouer!

La jeune fille avec les yeux violets écarta les bras, et Terumi la regardait bizarrement. _Puis, d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent dans un champs de coquelicots. Curieuse, Elisabeth observa les collines au loin, aussi vertes que les cheveux du démon des rêves de Xavier._

_Midorikawa : et bien et bien..._  
_Shinkai : enfin, un nouveau monde! ~_  
_Terumi : encore vous?_  
_Shinkai : je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer!_  
_Heather : pff... Allez, viens qu'on en finisse._

_Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Les humains se posèrent sur quelques énormes rochers, situés un peu plus en altitude, pour mieux observer le combat. Les démons des rêves, à présent tous accompagnés de leurs armes, se tenaient devant Shinkai et Midorikawa, qui souriaient étrangement._

_Shinkai : on fait comme on a dit! Tu t'occupe des deux inutiles!_  
_Midorikawa : T'inquiète!_

_Le garçon aux cheveux verts se précipita vers la fille aux cheveux châtains et la frappa directement à l'estomac. Celle-ci, ayant le souffle coupé, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Shinkai apparut derrière Elisabeth et profita de cette occasion pour l'affaiblir, mais Chayana la contra avec sa faux. Le combat s'engagea très rapidement. Elisabeth, Louka (qui passait par là,), Mathilde et Chayana enchaînaient les attaques contre Shinkai, qui les évitaient plus ou moins facilement._

_Midorikawa, lui, s'occupait personnellement de Heather et Hana, qui se défendaient plus ou moins bien. Il avait vraiment une vitesse et une puissance incroyable! Il donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants, qui heurta le rocher situé à cinq mètre derrière elle. Il semblait se concentrer plus sur Heather. La jeune fille, munie d'un fin katana, essayait de toucher son adversaire, en vain. Il esquivait parfaitement chacune de ces attaques, ce qui l'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Puis, lassé de ce combat, son bras sembla se transformer en lame, puis..._

_Un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre. La jeune fille tomba à terre, le visage crispé par la grande douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Un certain garçon aux cheveux blancs mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et commença à crier. Prise de panique, Chayana se précipita sur sa camarade, tandis que Ryuuji se dirigeait vers le corps inanimé d'Hana, sûrement évanouie à cause du choc. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts commença à essayer de refermer la blessure, sans succès. Tout les autres humains essayaient de comprendre pourquoi leur ami criait. Puis, à un moment, le visage de Jade se crispa. Elle pensait avoir compris._

_Lorsque le garçon aux yeux onyx transforma à nouveau son bras, celui-ci forma un pistolet. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, qui était à terre, assommée par le rocher qu'elle avait heurter._

_Sans Chayana, les démons des rêves avaient un peu plus de mal à toucher Shinkai. Celle-ci volait carrément dans le ciel, esquivant la plupart de leurs coups. Puis, Mathilde, lassée de lancer des flèches, courut vers l'ennemi et l'attrapa au vol. Surprises, les autres arrêtèrent leurs attaques. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux, et la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds la pris par la col._

_Mathilde : Fais tes adieux!_  
_Nagumo (au loin) : on dit "fais ta prière"!_  
_Mathilde : je m'en fou!_  
_Shinkai : tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter?_

_La fille aux cheveux argents mit sa main au dessus de la poitrine de son agresseur et une grande décharge parcourut la jeune fille aux yeux verrons, qui s'étala sur le sol._

_Shinkai : un gêneur de moins._

_Elisabeth saisit son épée et commença à porter des coups sur leur adversaire, délivrant son amie de son emprise. Louka, lui, se contentait d'essayer de bloquer Shinkai, avec sa cisaille, pour faciliter les coups des autres. Puis, visiblement lassée de toute cette agitation autour d'elle, la jeune fille repoussa tout ces agresseurs, visiblement grâce à de l'électricité, et tourna son regard vers Midorikawa, qui s'amusait à tirer des balles dans le corps d'Hana. Voyant que la vie de Heather s'estompait peu à peu, elle décida d'arrêter._

_Shinkai : Midorikawa, c'est assez pour l'instant, allons-y._  
_Midorikawa : oh, dommage..._

_Il se dirigea vers sa complice, sans jeter aux autres qui étaient à terre. Puis, il se retourna vers les humains qui venaient d'arriver. Nagumo portait Suzuno qui avait l'air mal en point. Il tourna son regard vers le garçon aux cheveux bleus._

_Midorikawa : Il y a d'autres traîtres parmi vous..._

_C'est sur ces mots qu'ils disparurent sans laisser de traces. Ils relevèrent tout ceux qui étaient à terre et ils allèrent voir l'état de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus._

_Mathilde : alors?_  
_Chayana : ..._

_Le silence s'était installé dans le monde de la fille aux cheveux verts, créant une ambiance vraiment stressante. Suzuno s'était évanoui il y a peu de temps, ce que Nagumo trouvait bizarre._

_Nagumo : elle est morte, c'est ça?_  
_Chayana : hm..._  
_Elisabeth : bordel, merde quoi!_

_Soit ils étaient énervés, soit ils étaient frustrés. Puis, dans la surprise générale, elle ouvrit les yeux._

_Heather : où est Hana..?_  
_Jade : sur le dos de Mathilde._

_Elle regarda longuement son amie avant de sourire. Quelques mots presque incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne ferme éternellement les yeux._

_Kazemaru : elle a dit quoi?_  
_Mathilde : qu'elle cherchait Hana._  
_Terumi : mais pourquoi?_  
_Elisabeth : aucune idée._  
_Chayana : bon... Rentrons._

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin qu'ils avaient quittés il y a quelques heures. Chayana transporta Hana dans sa chambre, pour commencer à retirer les balles que Midorikawa avait tiré dans tout son corps.

Elisabeth : dire que je suis sortie avec lui...  
Nagumo : qui ça?  
Elisabeth : bah Midorikawa!  
Midorikawa : t'es sortie avec?!  
Mathilde : qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?  
Terumi : rien, rien...

_Silver : Makiko, tu as vue? Il fait du bon travail!_  
_Makiko : oui... Vous avez bien choisis, maître Silver._  
_Silver : je sais._

_Le garçon aux cheveux gris se lécha délicatement les lèvres et sur son visage, s'afficha un sourire des plus sadiques._

_Silver : on verra quelle sera ta réaction lorsque tu l'apprendras, Kazemaru..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Je me suis retournée pour te regarder**_  
_**Tu versais des larmes sans couleur**_  
_**Et pour quitter ce monde sans regret**_  
_**Je voulais te regarder, je voulais te toucher**_  
_**L'inconvénient était que je ne pouvais pas.**_  
_**Je fait partie des "méchants".**_  
_**Les "méchants" n'ont pas de sentiments amoureux.**_  
_**Alors, en suis-je vraiment une?**_

_**Jade**_

Hiroto se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un cri, plutôt aigu. Non, il était suraigu. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se précipita vers la chambre de son ami, où une jeune fille était présente, le tenant par les épaules.

Jade : Suzuno! Suzuno, réveille-toi!  
Terumi (encore un pyjama) : quoi encore..?  
Kazemaru : Fuusuke se comporte bizarrement!

En effet, presque tout le monde pourrait tressaillir devant son regard. Ce regard livide, ce regard dépourvu d'émotions. Même lorsque Elisabeth le frappa, il n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta de les regarder nonchalamment.

Suzuno (chuchote) : laissez-moi...  
Mathilde (le pointe du doigt) : Haruya, tu lui as refiler tes pétards?  
Nagumo : rêve, c'est mes pétards!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers les deux perturbateurs qui parlaient de drogue en tout genre. Terumi, encore en pyjama qui était d'une couleur jaune poussin et d'une capuche à la pikachu, somnolait encore un peu, ce qui fit légèrement rougir une certaine brune aux yeux bleus.

Chayana (rentre) : en fait, tout le monde s'en fout que Heather soit morte...  
Tous : Heather est morte?!

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts les regarda d'une manière très surprise.

Elisabeth : ah oui, c'est vrai!  
Nagumo : j'avais oublié!  
Chayana : vous êtes pas croyables...  
Mathilde : c'est croyable.  
Suzuno : dites...

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le dépressif, comme l'appelait une jeune blonde aux yeux verrons. Il s'était accroupi, avec bien sûr sa meilleure amie qui l'aidait à tenir droit.

Suzuno : vous êtes qui?! Je fou quoi avec vous?! Vous m'avez enlever hein?!

Et là, le silence total s'installa. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feux explosa de rire, croyant que cela était une blague.

Nagumo : t'as toujours ton humour pourri!  
Suzuno : je ne rigole pas! Lâchez-moi!  
Jade : Fuusuke! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive?!  
Suzuno : je t'ai rien demandé!

Ces propos ont eu l'air de blesser la violette, qui le lâcha sans un mot. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et laissa son "meilleur ami", dans l'état qu'il était. Afuro, encore avec l'esprit embrumé, ne comprenait rien.

Terumi : elle vient de partir là?  
Elisabeth : oui.  
Terumi : à cause de Suzuno?  
Mathilde : sûrement.  
Terumi : il a fait quoi?  
Chayana : il l'a repoussé alors qu'ils sont sensés êtres (prend une voix de gamine) des meilleurs amis!  
Terumi : et pourquoi?  
Hiroto : parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir perdu sa mémoire.  
Terumi : elle est où?  
Kazemaru (chuchote) : tout comme toi...

Le jeune albinos posa son regard sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs, qui avait l'air toujours dépressif.

Terumi : Tu t'es fait battre?

Suzuno : ...  
Terumi : violer? Souillé? Lavage de cerveau? Mutilé?  
Elisabeth : Afuro, viens, je vais te coucher...

Et le jeune blond suivit son protecteur sans se demander pourquoi elle voulait dormir.

Chayana : j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment...

******

_Silver : c'est le moment, Makiko. Nous allons leurs montrer, ce qu'est les Kizuna!_

********

_Un décor sombre. Un décor lugubre. Voilà ce qu'était le monde de Krone. On voyait à peine l'horizon bleu foncé qui entourait le monde. Le sol, semblable à de l'eau, créait quelques petites vagues qui faisait flotter une certaine jeune fille, qui avait la tête baissée. Elle s'était déjà rendue dans ce monde, et elle ne se souvenait plus très bien des bruits de pas qui résonnaient lorsque quelqu'un approchait. Pourtant, elle se rappelait toujours de ce stress, de cette angoisse, de cette peut qui saisissait son coeur lorsqu'elle entendait les bruits monotones des pas dans l'eau glacée._

_Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ces joues pâles, laissant quelques traces sur celles-ci. La jeune fille tressaillit à cause d'un contact froid et doux sur sa joue, qui essuyait une partie de ses larmes._

_... : Et bien, recommençons!_

_à l'entente de ces mots, la jeune fille aux cheveux violets commença à trembler de plus en plus. Elle allait encore voir son monde être détruit, __**s'écrouler**__. Elle allait encore voir ses amis souffrir, __**sa faiblesse**__. Elle allait encore être possédée, __**sa souffrance. **__Puis, elle tomba dans l'inconscience lorsqu'elle sentit son corps bouger tout seul. La dernière pensées qu'elle put émettre n'était juste un mot, juste un prénom, juste deux syllabes, juste une pensée, juste une envie, juste un service, juste un coeur, juste un trou, juste un vide, juste un rêve..._

_"Ichirouta..."_

Il était à présent 22 heures, et Jade n'était toujours pas rentrée. Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter, qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris, de partir si soudainement? Personne ne le savais. Mais, lorsqu'ils entendirent un claquement de porte, ils se précipitèrent vers le nouveau venu.

Terumi : euh...  
Nagumo : j'ai fini de faire les courses! Vous avez tellement faim que vous vous précipitiez sur moi, n'est-ce-pas?

Ils regardèrent le garçon aux cheveux de feux bizarrement avant de retourner à leurs activités, ce qui déplut au nouveau venu.

Nagumo : mettez-moi un vent, allez-y!  
Mathilde : c'est ce qu'on a fait.  
Nagumo : tais-toi, tu me soûles!

La jeune blonde leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son regard vers sa télévision, où elle était en train de jouer avec Afuro.

Terumi : Je vais te battre!  
Mathilde : Mais bien sûr...  
Elisabeth : bref... Vous croyez qu'on devrait la chercher?

_"bam"_

_[Thème : ~] _

Le petit bruit attira l'attention de tout le petit groupe, puis leurs visages rayonna lorsqu'ils reconnurent la nouvelle arrivante.

Kazemaru : Jade! Ou étais-tu passée?

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui dire, avec une voix plutôt froide.

Jade : je me baladais, pourquoi?

Terumi : euh... Bah on s'inquiétait!

Jade (hausse les épaules) : Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Avant qu'ils ne purent répliquer, la jeune fille posa son manteau sur une chaise et fit un sourire plutôt crispé à sa bande d'amis.

Jade : l'important, c'est que je sois là, non?  
Mathilde : T'as l'air bizarre, ça va?

La jeune fille aux yeux verrons caressa la tête de l'humaine dont elle avait la charge, mais elle fut vite arrêtée par la main de la concernée. Mathilde crut voir une légère différence dans les yeux de la violette, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier puisqu'elle ferma les yeux.

Jade : s'il-te-plaît, ne me touche pas.

Cette phrase eut l'air de blessée la blonde, qui baissa les yeux de honte.

Elisabeth : qu'est-ce-qui te prends?! T'es malade?  
Jade : je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
Chayana : au contraire, je penses que tu sais de quoi on parle.

Après avoir reçu beaucoup de regards interrogatifs, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts et aux yeux violets soupira et continua de fixer la violette, qui lui lançait un léger regard noir.

Jade : Explique, je t'en pris.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de Jade, la fixant toujours aussi indifféremment.

Chayana : Je ne te vois pas. Où es-tu, Jade?  
Nagumo (explose de rire) : Bah elle est là!

Chayana : Tu n'as pas de présence. Enfin, tu n'en a plus. Tu sembles être ailleurs. Alors, où es-tu?

Un gros silence suivit la phrase qu'avait prononcer la jeune fille. L'autre, celle aux yeux bleus, la regardait plutôt froidement, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait chez son interlocutrice. Elle soupira et lui fit un sourire, plus nerveux qu'à l'ordinaire...

Jade : ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons! Je suis là, comme toute personne présente ici!  
Chayana : bon...  
Nagumo : bon, on bouffe?

L'ambiance, précédemment pesante, laissa place à un fou rire général, ou presque. L'une des jeunes filles monta à l'étage, sans se faire bien remarquer. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle le savait... Elle ramena ses cheveux châtains en arrière, et rentra dans une certaine salle... Mais, elle, elle était suivie de la personne la plus imprévue qu'elle puisse connaître...

Louka : pourquoi tu vas dans la chambre de Hiroto?!

Elle se retourna vivement et peina à faire face au démon des rêves.

Elisabeth : ç-ça ne te regarde pas!

Elle se précipita vers le garçon -qui ne compris rien du tout, et se dirigea vers le salon.

Louka (en pleine réflexion) : elle allait peut-être violer Kiyama dans son sommeil! Ou alors... Elle allait le voler! Mais quoi...?

_Silver : Makiko, tout est près?_  
_Makiko : oui, maître Silver._  
_Silver : bien... Nous devons intervenir avant qu'il ne le fasse._  
_Makiko : bien._  
_Silver : Makiko, nous partons!_

******

_"Laisse-moi partir..."_

Cette fille ne répétait que ça. Son protecteur savait qu'il n'avait pas tout le contrôle, pas encore. Il fallait qu'il la réveille. Ces amis avaient eu des doutes, et il avait eu du mal à prendre sa personnalité. Le problème était surtout ses yeux. Oui, maintenant qu'il avait une partie du contrôle de son corps, ils étaient bleus-nuits. Or, il n'avait pas encore tout obtenu. Quelle couleur ça sera? Normalement, la couleur signifie le futur, l'âme... Ce fut un bruit de pas que le tira de sa rêverie. _"Qui vient me déranger encore?"_

Kazemaru : Jade... Tout va bien?

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets lui fit un sourire -crispé- et essaya de lui répondre normalement.

Jade : Oui, tout va très bien, pourquoi?

Kazemaru : T'as l'air bizarre... Quelque chose s'est passé?

Jade : non non! T'inquiète pas!

Le garçon la regarda une dernière fois avant de retourner sur ces pas, perplexe. Il rejoignit les autres dans le salon, qui étaient en train de regarder un match de foot.

Elisabeth : Faudra rentrer chez nous un peu. On va pas rester chez Suzuno indéfiniment!

Terumi : bah pourquoi pas?

Chayana : Tant qu'il est d'accord...

Mathilde : bon, moi, je vais me coucher!

Nagumo : je peux venir avec toi? (clin d'oeil)

La jeune blonde rougit quelque peu à son sous-entendu mais l'ignora et monta à l'étage.

Hiroto : tu t'es pris un autre vent...

Nagumo : ça va hein!

Kazemaru : bien et toi?

Nagumo : C'était pas une question!

Kazemaru : ah...

Puis, un grand bruit retentit, venant de la porte de derrière. On pouvais entendre quelques grognements, et juste avant que le petit groupe puisse faire quelque chose, elle céda et laissa place à...

Silver : et bien et bien! C'est joli chez vous!

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et commença à regarder le match, sous les regards surpris des autres personnes dans la pièce.

Silver : c'est quoi ça? Du football? Vous avez des loisirs bizarres!

Ils restaient tous bouche-bée devant l'apparition soudaine du garçon aux cheveux gris, qui lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'étaient.

Makiko : Maître Silver... Nous ne sommes pas là pour regarder un match de football...

Silver : ah bon?

Seul le garçon aux cheveux de feux explosa de rire.

Nagumo : L'incruste totale chez les gens!

Silver : ... Ah oui!

Il monta les escaliers sous le regard des autres personnes. Ce fut une explosion qui réveilla les autres.

Kazemaru : et, mais y a Jade en haut!

Elisabeth : Et, cette explosion...

Ils se précipitèrent plus ou moins rapidement vers les escaliers, sans ce préoccuper d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui buvait le thé avec... Des chiens. Bref... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, ils découvrirent leurs amie en... Position de combat? Et le nouveau venu... Avec des flèches.

Silver : C'est là que tu te cachais, Krone.

Chayana : J'en étais sûre!

Nagumo : bah pourquoi tu l'as pas dis alors?

Mathilde : hey, c'est pas le moment là!

Ils fixaient tous la jeune fille aux cheveux violets qui elle, observait son adversaire. Puis, sa voix devint quelque peu roque.

Jade : Vous êtes longs à la détente.

Kazemaru : Jade! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives?!

Hiroto : Kazemaru... Ce n'est pas Jade...

Kazemaru : bien sûr que si!

Elisabeth : tu as aussi remarquer que quand elle est rentrée, elle était différente...

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus, légèrement irrité, continua d'observait le corps de son amie. Elle n'avait pas pu se laisser faire. C'était impossible. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Quand à "elle", elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Jade : Vous êtes d'un chiant...

Elle leurs tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Silver : Hey! Je te rappelle que c'est un humain! Il n'a pas la même constitution.

"Elle" se contenta de lui jeter un sourire amusé avant que son corps ne se transforme en une sorte de poussière, la téléportant quelque part.

Jade : On se reverra, vous pouvez compter la dessus...

à présent, l'ambiance était vraiment pesante. Ils étaient tous... Déprimés? Non, ce serait trop gentil... Bref. Silver et Makiko étant partis, ils étaient soit par terre, soit affalés sur le canapé. Connaissant Suzuno, il devait sûrement être là-haut en train de déprimer. Certains étaient en pleine réflexion, comme Ichirouta. Il se posait pleins de questions. Pourquoi était-elle partie? Pourquoi elle l'avait protéger si elle allait se barrer? Il espérait tellement que cela soit un cauchemar, mais il savait que non. C'était différent des rêves. Il y avait cette part de réalité qui détruisait certains de ces rêves.

_... : Raaaaah, merde!_

_Kageyama : calme-toi!_

_Shinkai : Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Ma cible m'a été arrachée, lorsque je l'avais dans les mains!_

_Kageyama : On la capturera, mais pas pour le moment. De plus, les Kizuna vont bientôt apparaître, il va falloir rester vigilants en permanence, et rester un peu plus ici._

_Shinkai (hausse les épaules) : si tu le dis..._

_Un gros silence suivit cette phrase prononcée par la jeune fille aux cheveux gris, qui mit les bras derrière la tête._

_Shinkai : quoique, j'ai trouver une cible des plus intéressantes..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Une petite faiblesse peut vous coûter ôter le contrôle sur votre corps ou sur votre pensée. Une petite erreur peut vous coûter la personne pour laquelle vous êtes près à tout sacrifier. Regardez-moi bien en face et comparez. Que suis-je sans elle maintenant? Pourquoi le destin a t'il décider ceci? Et surtout... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez fort pour aller la sauver?**_

_**Kazemaru**_

Soudain, la jeune fille se releva en sursaut. Sa respiration étant saccadée, elle espérait que personne ne l'entende. Encore un cauchemar. Pourtant, elle étais un démon des rêves, non? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle ne pouvait même plus localiser son humaine, et cela la perturbait vraiment. Puis d'un coup, les paroles de son paternel lui revint en mémoire. Elle devait la retrouver. C'est sur cette résolution qu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Nagumo : où tu vas?

La voix du jeune homme la fit sursauter. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, surtout pas à lui, et va savoir pourquoi. Elle commençait à éprouver plus que de l'amitié envers lui, et cela lui faisait peur.

Mathilde : ça ne te regarde pas.  
Nagumo: bien sûr que si.  
Mathilde : tu n'es pas sensé être en train de dormir?  
Nagumo : quand j'ai entendu ta respiration, je croyais que tu faisait des trucs cochons toute seule.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'à ça?

Mathilde : bon "papa", je peux partir maintenant?  
Nagumo : non. Déjà, je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais partir. Et, je ne sais même pas où tu vas.  
Mathilde : je vais où je veux d'abord. Et l'idée d'aller faire les courses ne t'es jamais venue à l'esprit?  
Nagumo : toi? Faire les courses?

Le garçon aux cheveux de feux explosa de rire sous le regard de la jeune blonde, qui elle, soupirait dans son coin. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.

Nagumo : ça te ressemble vraiment pas!

Voyant la jeune fille soupirer, Haruya se tut. Que ce passait-il? Normalement, elle esquissait un sourire, enfin, normalement... Elle se retourna et sortit dehors, pendant que le garçon aux cheveux de feux réfléchissait Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa non-présence, il se précipita dehors mais ne la vit aucunement. Il frappa alors dans un arbre.

Nagumo : merde!

Puis, à cause de la secousse provoquée par le rouge aux yeux dorés, quelques pommes tombèrent de l'autre côté.

Nagumo : c'est la loi de Newton!  
... : AIE!

Haruya pencha alors la tête et découvrit Mathilde, derrière l'arbre, entourée de pommes.

_**[Scène très vulgaire!]**_

Nagumo : Putain mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous?! Viens on rentre! Bordel, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais partir!  
Mathilde : mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut te foutre?! Tu t'es jamais occupé de personne a par ta b*te!  
Nagumo (cri) : Parce-que je t'aime, putain!  
Mathilde (cri aussi) : et bah pas moi!

La blonde, très énervée à cause de son précèdent cauchemar, n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle avait dit. Le garçon aux cheveux de feu se calma soudain et eut l'air très vexé par ces propos, et c'est à ce moment là que tout le monde débarqua dans le jardin, ayant été réveillé par les deux excités.

Kazemaru : il se passe quoi?  
Terumi : vous nous avez réveillé!  
Elisabeth : euh... Afuro? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dehors, en caleçon..?  
Terumi : ... Merde!

Le blond se précipita dans le salon sous le regard blasé de quelques personnes.

Hiroto : donc, vous voulez bien nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe?  
Mathilde : Je me barre!

La jeune fille aux yeux verrons passa à côté du portail et partit en courant, Nagumo suivit ses pas mais fut retenu par Terumi.

Terumi : Tu m'as réveillé...  
Hiroto : on va te tuer...

Il les regarda d'un air plutôt effrayé, puis ils l'emportèrent dans une chambre, à l'abri des regards.

Kazemaru : elle est partit où Mathilde?  
Elisabeth : va savoir, elle va sûrement revenir...

_Silver : et encore un départ..._  
_Makiko : elle va sûrement rejoindre son père._  
_Silver : elle ne se rappelle que de sa voix, mais elle va inévitablement le côtoyer._  
_Makiko : on a plus de nouvelles de Shinkai et compagnie, vous croyez que c'est bon signe?_  
_Silver : ils veulent sûrement faire profil bas, comme nous sommes de retour._

_Si une certaine personne était là, il aurait crier : "Pour nous jouer un mauvais tour!". Oui, ils connaissent tous Pokémon._

Assis sur un banc, dans un parc proche du conseil général, un jeune homme admirait les fleurs de cerisiers tomber. Nous étions proche de la saison de l'été, la température montait et quelques fruits mûrissaient. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus, lassé de cette image qu'il observait depuis quelques heures, se redressa en s'étirant, laissant visible quelques traces rougeâtres sur son bras.

Il remonta sa manche gauche et s'engouffra dans les étroites rues d'Inazuma, où un calme inquiétant régnait. Pourtant, on était en pleine après-midi, et personne ne semblait être dans la ville. Lorsqu'il déboucha sur l'entrée principale de la ville, il ne vit aucune voiture rouler, ce qui était peu commun pour les habitants. Quelques mètres de plus à sa gauche, il y avait un grand virage. Il soupira, s'adossa contre l'un des murs d'une grande bâtisse et ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard vers son bras. Après tout, il lui avait promis de ne pas recommencer ça, mais pas de ne pas continuer par une autre méthode.

Flash Back.

Elisabeth : Non, tu ne refais plus jamais ça!

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains tenait fermement le poignet, pleins de traces, du garçon aux yeux ambrés. Celui-ci avait également un compas dans l'autre main, et quelques larmes perlaient au bout de ses yeux. La protectrice de Terumi avait l'air vraiment en colère.

Kazemaru : mais...  
Elisabeth : y a pas de "mais"! Tu ne te mutilera plus! Tu veux que les autres l'apprennent?!

Le jeune homme baissa la tête devant le regard effrayant de la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes. Puis, celle-ci s'adoucit et revenu à un timbre de voix normal.

Elisabeth : tu ne recommencera plus, promis?  
Kazemaru : ... Promis.

Fin du Flash Back.

Soudainement, son estomac émit un bruit sourd, et il soupira. Il n'avait pas mangé aujourd'hui. Son regard se posa sur une boulangerie à l'autre bout de la rue, il traversa donc la route. Arrivé au milieu, il se sentit bizarre, comme s'il oubliait quelque chose. Puis, il s'arrêta et se tapa le front : il n'avait pas d'argent. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position, maudissant lui-même son taux de connerie et fit un demi-tour. Bizarrement, il sentait une présence, qu'on l'observait. Il examina les environs de la rue principale : pas un seul chat. Il haussa donc les épaules, croyant avoir rêvé.

C'est un crissement de pneu qui le fit revenir à la réalité, et ce n'est qu'en orientant son regard vers sa gauche qu'il vit une voiture, roulant vers lui à environ 80 kilomètres heures, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il observa le véhicule s'approcher rapidement vers lui mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation, elle était juste devant lui. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait en échapper, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'attendre le coup. Il se sentit basculer vers le côté et heurta le sol goudronné. À sa grande surprise, il n'avait que très peu mal, et il sentait un poids à côté de lui, puis, le bruit de la voiture s'estompait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Il se risqua d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser. Il examina déjà ses membres qui étaient intacts avant de porter son regard vers la chose qui était juste devant lui. C'était une silhouette plutôt fine, un peu plus petite que lui, avec une sorte de cape. Sa tête était recouverte par une capuche, et on ne pouvait distinguer que sa bouche. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se risqua alors de lui adresser la parole.

Kazemaru : euh... Qui êtes-vous?

Kazemaru : Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé?

La silhouette redressa légèrement la tête, encore sans réponse. À ce moment-là Ichirouta pensa : _"Sa mère lui a pas appris la politesse?!"_ Mais ces pensées s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnu le regard de l'homme masqué. Des yeux bleus océans...  
Lorsqu'elle vit son interlocuteur fixer ses yeux, la jeune fille n'hésita pas une seconde et courut dans la direction opposée, faisant tomber sa capuche. Il avait raison. C'était elle. C'était... SA SOEUR! (Je plaisante... Roh, je vous ai gâcher l'ambiance? x) )

Euh... Oui, reprenons. Non, ce n'était pas sa soeur, je vous rassure. (D'ailleurs, je crois pas qu'il en ait.) Les cheveux de la jeune inconnue étant violets, le jeune homme courra après elle, criant son nom. Il la perdit de vue à un croisement de deux petites ruelles situées de manière perpendiculaire.

Kazemaru: Jade! Où est-tu?!

Il observa autour de lui les deux rues identiques et emprunta celle qui était juste à sa droite. Lorsqu'elle n'entendait plus son nom, la jeune fille relâcha sa respiration et se laissa glisser sur le sol dur et froid de la ville, puis elle posa sa main sur son oeil droit. Elle avait eu sacrément chaud, mais elle n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée de le regarder souffrir à cause d'un simple chauffeur distrait. Elle jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil derrière elle et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna avec sursaut mais soupira de soulagement.

Jade : ce n'est que toi, Mathilde...  
Mathilde : comment ça que moi?

La blonde déclara ceci avec amusement. Elle savait pertinemment qui elle cherchait, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'était apparue que maintenant.

Mathilde : t'as finalement repris le contrôle?  
Jade : juste quand il dort. C'est à dire, 20 minutes tout les jours, ça me permet de me dégourdir les jambes.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa phrase, elle recouvrit son oeil droit de sa main et fit la grimace.

Mathilde : euh... Ça va?  
Jade : il arrive...

Puis, elle enleva sa main de son visage et eu un rictus moqueur. Ses yeux précédemment bleus océans avaient laissés place à une couleur bleu nuit. La jeune fille aux yeux verrons recula d'un pas avant de fixer son humaine.

Jade : bien, Mathilde... On va aller ailleurs...

Cela faisait trente minutes que le garçon tournait en rond. Et si elle était partie par l'autre rue? Il s'assit donc sur le sol et cessa les recherches. Encore une fois, il l'avait trouvé, et encore une fois, elle lui avait filé entre les doigts. Pourquoi n'a t'il pas pu la rattraper, alors qu'il faisait de l'athlétisme au collège? Et surtout, pourquoi elle l'avait encore une fois, protégé?Puis... C'était Krone, ou Jade?

"Pourquoi?", c'est la question que se posait Hiroto. Les autres étaient sortis faire les courses, tandis que le rouge s'ennuyait dans le canapé. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. Il y a quelques semaine, il était avec tous ces amis, en cours, menant une vie normale. Submergé par tant d'émotions, quelques larmes involontaires vinrent décorer ces joues, creusant ainsi ces cernes. Un bruit venant de derrière lui, il se retourna donc. La surprise le paralysa, que faisait-il ici?! Pourquoi il avait ce regard..? Il avait l'air comme avant, mais il avait toujours cette aura si... Sombre. Il s'approcha lentement vers lui, faisant voler ces cheveux verts dans l'air, et se posta devant lui, plongeant ainsi son regard onyx dans celui émeraude du garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Midorikawa : Pourquoi tu pleures?

Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question, il s'en fiche pourtant... C'est ce que pensait Hiroto. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de lui, d'un coup?

Hiroto : Pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
Midorikawa : je hais te voir dans cet état.  
Hiroto : Pourquoi es-tu ici?  
Midorikawa : je voulais vous espionner mais j'ai décider de venir vers toi.  
Hiroto : t'es pas sensé être méchant?

Il releva son regard vert vers Ryuuji, qui regardait dehors.

Midorikawa : je sais pas. Je n'y arrive pas avec toi... C'est bizarre...  
Hiroto : Mido... Reviens avec moi...

Le vert observa son "ami" avec surprise avant de baisser la tête. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il se reprennes! Il était méchant! M-é-c-h-a-n-t! Le rouge lui faisait l'effet contraire de ce qu'il devrait faire. Il réagissait vraiment bizarrement lorsqu'il était avec lui, et cela l'inquiétait pour sa mission. Non... Il ne devait plus avoir ce sentiment.

Midorikawa : pourquoi je reviendrais?

Le ton du garçon aux yeux onyx fit sursauter le plus petit. Pourquoi avait-il changé de comportement, tout d'un coup?

Hiroto : parce-que je t'aime Ryuuji!

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues du garçon. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait se faire jeter, après tout... Leur relation ainsi que leurs personnalité avait changé, n'est-ce-pas?

Midorikawa : moi aussi mais... Ce n'est pas le moment.

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à son interlocuteur et disparût de la pièce, tel un... Ninja. Hiroto, encore avec le cerveau peu réveillé, tendait son bras vers le dernier endroit où le garçon était et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Non, il se passait décidément trop de choses à son goût...

******

_... : Alors? D'autres informations?_  
_? : La nuit, j'ai l'impression que Suzuno fait des trucs bizarres..._  
_... : ... Me fais pas penser comme Nagumo s'il-te-plaît._  
_? : Non mais il parle tout seul... Il dit des trucs comme "on va tous mourir!", "si seulement Heather était là!"..._  
_... : ... Intéressant. Tu peux disposer._  
_? : N'oublie pas notre marché... Je veux absolument changer le passé._  
_... : je sais._

*****

Lorsque Ichirouta rentra à "son" domicile, il vit avec étonnement... Haruya, calme, avec Fuusuke, le fou. À côté, Terumi était en train de leur parler pendant que les autres étaient dans la cuisine, en train de regarder comment Chayana cuisinait le curry.

Terumi : je suis sûr que vous êtes jumeaux, vous déprimez en même temps!

À ce moment-là, Suzuno se roula par terre en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Nagumo : c'est bon, c'est pas la mort qui tue...  
Kazemaru : euh...  
Terumi : Tiens, t'es là toi?  
Elisabeth : non, il est pas là!

Ils étaient tous revenus dans le salon à cause du cri du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Chayana : t'étais où Kazemaru?  
Kazemaru : longue histoire...

Ils s'assirent donc par terre, étant donné que Afuro et Nagumo avaient pris toute la place sur le sofa, et le garçon aux cheveux bleutés raconta son après-midi forte en émotion, à ces amis.

Hiroto : donc, Jade est encore dans la ville?  
Chayana : peut-être qu'elle est déjà plus là.  
Kazemaru : mais non!  
Nagumo : et t'as vu Mathilde?  
Kazemaru : non...

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu baissa la tête et ne participa plus à la discussion. Puis, ils allèrent tous dormir. Demain allait être une journée forte en émotion, c'est sûr...

*****

_"J'ai fini sans doute par trouver, le lieu où les rêves sont brisés."_

_Noir. Le garçon avait l'impression de tomber dans les ténèbres. Plus il se rendait compte de l'intensité du rêve, plus il s'inquiétait. Après tout, les rêves sont l'accumulation de souvenirs. D'un coup, il se retrouva dans une église, du style gothique. Elle avait l'air un peu abandonné à cause de l'entretien du bâtiment._

_"Au bord des ténèbres, fait éclore ta voix."_

_Une voix. Elle résonnait dans toute l'architecture, comme un écho. Pourtant, personne ne se trouvait autour de lui, il bougea légèrement et vit une silhouette. Toujours encapuchonnée de noir, avec un crâne dans ces mains. Le jeune homme recula et essaya d'observer le visage de l'inconnu, sans succès. Le sol se brisa sous ces pieds et un rire aigu vint à ces oreilles._

_"Je t'emprisonnerai dans tes souvenirs, avec ton esprit à haïr."_

_Il se réveilla dans une tombe, en habit noir et blanc, comme pour un mariage un peu glauque. Il essaya de bouger, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il posa son regard sur son torse où un crâne était posé, il prit donc peur. Bizarrement, une personne était sur le côté, une pelle à la main. Elle commença à reboucher le trou où le garçon était paralysé. Il commença à crier, à délirer, tandis que la personne qui le terrorisait rigolait._  
_Puis, d'un coup, les cris se stoppèrent, et le noir complet s'installa dans son esprit._

_"Au milieu de la peur, marche à travers tes pleurs."_

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar? Peu importe. Un seul mot venait à sa bouche. Un seul nom. Il se fichait des autres détails.

_"Heather..."_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Comment faire pour qu'elle revienne? Pourquoi cette vie banale s'est retrouvée aussi agitée? Et surtout... Pourquoi certains sont morts? Pourquoi certains sont emprisonnés? Pourquoi certains dépriment? Pourquoi certains sont manipulés?**_  
_**Je ne comprends plus rien... Voilà pourquoi j'aime dire des conneries.**_

_**Nagumo**_

_

Terumi : hey, les gars!  
Elisabeth : comment ça?!  
Terumi : euh... Les gars et les filles!  
Chayana : qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

Le blond affichait une mine toute heureuse ce matin, on ne sait pas pour qu'elle raison.

Terumi : j'ai une blague!  
Nagumo : raconte toujours...

Le jeune albinos bomba le torse et leva la tête vers le plafond.

Terumi : Spectus le romain a prévenu son armée que l'ennemi arrivait en donnant des papiers à tout le monde. C'était un pro'Spectus!

Un gros silence suivit cette blague plutôt pourrie.

Terumi : vous savez? "Prospectus"!

Puis, Haruya et Ichirouta explosèrent de rire tandis que les autres secouèrent leurs tête en répétant : "c'est vraiment nul...".  
Et d'un coup, ils entendirent tous un bruit de pas précipité les alerta, et ils regardèrent tous vers l'escalier. Ils virent arrivé Fuusuke, avec les cheveux ébouriffés.

Suzuno : Heather... Elle est vivante!

Encore un gros silence. Ils regardèrent tous le garçon comme s'il venait de balancer un serpent par la fenêtre.

Chayana : Suzuno... Heather est morte...  
Suzuno : non! Elle va revenir! J'en suis sûr! Elle est... Vivante...

Il tomba, les genoux à terre, le regard fixé vers le mur. Elisabeth posa sa main sur son épaule, et commença à essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

Suzuno : mais... Je...

Puis il commença à se rouler par terre.

Nagumo : ... Il est vraiment devenu fou...  
Terumi : trop de folie tue la folie.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus commença à crier des choses incompréhensibles, Ichirouta le ramena donc dans sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il plaqua le garçon aux yeux ambrés contre le mur. Il commença à paniquer devant le regard de Suzuno.

Suzuno : elle est là!  
Kazemaru : lâche-moi Fuusuke, tu m'étouffe!  
Suzuno : avec Jade!

Le jeune arrêta de protester et le regarda avec surprise.

Kazemaru : q-quoi?  
Suzuno : dans deux jours, Jade viendra à la rencontre de Louka, avec Heather!  
Kazemaru : mais qu'est-ce-que tu dis?! Tu es fou?! J'en entend même plus parler, de Louka!  
Louka : merci, c'est gentil... Si tu veux savoir, j'admire Chayana!

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et furent en réflexion pendant quelques temps. Puis, le blanc resserra un peu plus son emprise sur le plus petit, le faisant suffoquer.

Suzuno : écoute-moi! Jade, elle viendra vers Louka, dans deux jours, au parc!

Alertés par les bruits, tout le monde afflua dans la chambre. Certains furent très surpris de voir Fuusuke presque sur Kazemaru. Nagumo cria : "Au viol!" tandis qu'Elisabeth assomma légèrement celui aux yeux bleus.

Hiroto : ça va Kazemaru?!  
Kazemaru : ouais...  
Terumi : qu'est-ce-qui lui a pris?!

Le bleu baissa la tête pour fixer ces chaussures quand tout d'un coup, il vit une tache sur ces baskets. "Faudra que je les nettoies..." pensa-t-il. D'autres pensées vinrent se bousculer après, dans sa tête. De toute façon, il était fou, alors, ça ne devrait pas être très important... N'est-ce-pas?

********

_Silver : Makiko, nous partons à sa recherche!_  
_Makiko : c'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin... En plus, hier, il a eu un contact avec l'un d'eux._  
_Silver : ce serait donc un mouchard*..._  
_Makiko : mais peut-être qu'ils se font manipulés..._  
_Silver : sûrement, oui... Je me demande combien de temps il va jouer à ce jeu.. Sacré Kageyama Reiiji!_

********

La journée se passa anormalement normale. Ils étaient restés à la maison, comme si de rien n'était. Plusieurs avaient joués à la PS3, d'autres s'étaient occupés comme ils pouvaient... C'est le soir que cela s'était gâté. Ils mangeaient tous des pâtes, que Elisabeth avait préparé. Hiroto sentit un courant d'air lui parcourir la nuque, il releva donc la tête. La lumière commença à doucement vaciller, laissant quelques endroits de la pièce sombres et inquiétants.

Elisabeth : que se passe-t-il? Une panne?  
Chayana : non... C'est autre chose...

Un bruit à l'étage les alerta, ils tournèrent doucement la tête en direction des escaliers en bois, en retenant leurs respiration. Il n'eut plus aucuns bruits dans la maison, à par le click clack incessant de l'horloge dans le couloir. Un autre courant d'air, plus comparable à une petite rafale, vint bouger de place les occupants du bâtiment, les aveuglants légèrement. Une odeur un peu nauséabonde sortit également de nulle part et endormit tout le monde.

La seule vision que le garçon aux cheveux bleus put voir était celui d'une fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux de la même couleur, et c'est rigolant sadiquement qu'elle mit son pied nu sur la tête du garçon à la tulipe, appuyant légèrement dessus.

_"Je vois... Tu veux jouer à ça, MON petit Haruya?"_

_Une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se réveilla en sursauts. Elle venait de voir_ _Hana... Hana Mori... La fille qui est normalement morte, aux côtés de ces anciens camarades... Elle écrasait même la tête de Nagumo... À cette pensée, des sentiments de révoltes naquirent dans son coeur. Comment elle osait s'en prendre à lui, alors que c'était une putain de revenante? Elle se redressa et examina de plus près l'environnement dans lequel elle était. Ah oui, ça lui revenait. Elle était dans le monde de Krone. Il faisait noir, mais pas assez pour ne pas distinguer deux puits avec un peu de verdure autour, le tout entouré de grilles et de portails en fer, semblable à une prison. Sur l'un des bords d'un puits se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux bleus, fixant indéfiniment le portail rouillé devant elle._

_Des bruits de pas vinrent à ces oreilles, résonnant dans la salle silencieuse. Un jeune homme plutôt mignon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus-nuits apparut et passa à travers le portail. Il observa Mathilde du coin de l'oeil avant de se tourner vers l'autre jeune fille._

_... : et bien et bien, tu m'as emmené une amie?_  
_Jade : ... C'est mon démon des rêves, Krone._  
_Krone : et tu ne me l'as présente pas? Vilaine fille!_

_Sur ces mots, Jade bascula et tomba dans le puits, sans un mot. L'homme se tourna vers la fille aux yeux verrons, sans se préoccuper de son humaine, et afficha un sourire mesquin, tandis que la jeune fille s'inquiétait pour celle qui était tombée._

_Krone : Comment tu t'appelles?_

_Devant le ton qu'avait emprunté le ténébreux, Mathilde frémit et commença à bégayer._

_Mathilde : j-je m'appelle Mathilde..._  
_Krone : Mathilde... J'ai toujours adoré ce prénom!_

_La jeune fille rosit légèrement avant de reporter son attention vers le puits où était tomber Jade._

_Mathilde : elle va bien?_  
_Krone : c'est un puits sans fond. Lorsqu'elle s'endormira de lassitude, elle tombera sur la pelouse._  
_Mathilde : vous le faites souvent..?_  
_Krone : ça dépend de mes envies, si j'ai assez tuer ou pas._

_La blonde lui lança un léger regard noir avant que celui-ci ne le fasse._

_Krone : tu vas m'aider, toi. Tu espionnera Shinkai. Cette fille a de sérieux problèmes psychologiques, elle croit pouvoir me vaincre, moi!_

_Elle rigola légèrement à cause de sa remarque mais resta concentrée. Il serait sûrement capable de la tuer si l'envie lui venait, alors, valait mieux se tenir tranquille!_

******

Lorsque Kazemaru émergea, il se retrouvait à terre, la tête à côté du pied -puant- de Afuro. Il se redressa et observa ses amis, qui étaient par terre. Il crut d'abord qu'ils avaient bus, mais cela ne sentait pas l'alcool. Un soudain mal de tête le prit et il plissa les yeux. Que c'était-il passé? Après avoir pris un doliprane, le garçon aux cheveux bleus remarqua une chose : Kiyama n'était pas là. Croyant qu'il était dans une chambre, il monta à l'étage.

Trois minutes et une gamelle plus tard, il descendit l'escalier rapidement et réveilla ses amis.

Nagumo : hm, quoi?!  
Kazemaru : Hiroto a disparu!

*********

_Lorsque Hiroto se réveilla, il était dans une sorte de magasin de musique. Cette scène lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Il se leva en décidant qu'il fallait explorer cet endroit inconnu pour lui. Le seul chemin qu'il apercevait était celui menant vers un rideau rouge, il se dirigea donc vers celui-ci. Il entendit une mélodie, provenant sûrement de derrière le rideau, faites à partir d'un piano. Il écarta la rideau et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs devant l'instrument noir. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle mais lorsqu'il arriva derrière elle, elle s'arrêta brusquement de jouer._

_Elle tourna lentement la tête, la lumière commençait à s'éteindre toute seule. Il vit à la place de ces yeux deux orbes rouges baignés de sang, ce qui le fit frémir. Il commença à avoir peur, vraiment peur. Il voulut bouger ses jambes, mais rien n'y fit. Il avait l'impression d'être cloué au sol... La jeune fille se leva, faisant dégouliner le liquide rouge sur le sol, autour d'elle. Un sourire carnassier vint se dessiner, et sa respiration devint saccadée sans aucune raison apparente._

_... : Hiroto, petit Hiroto. Enfant perdu, dans ses rêves! Son démon, trop occupé, n'a pas remarqué, son absence!_

_Elle commença à chanter d'une voix rauque, lente et faible, ce qui le terrifia. Elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un... Il n'avait pas remarqué que cette chose avait une robe blanche, à présent teinte de rouge, et déchirée à presque tout les endroits. Elle s'avançait doucement vers lui, en titubant légèrement. Pendant que ces yeux dégoulinaient de sang, son sourire sadique ne bougeait pas, comme si il était fixé. Enfin arrivée devant Kiyama, la chose posa ses mains teintes de rouge sur les épaules de Hiroto, ce qui le fit frémir. Elle avança brusquement la tête vers lui et fixa sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle du garçon aux yeux émeraudes._

_... : Hiroto... Gentil Hiroto... Tu vas perdre, tout tes rêves... Ça ne fera pas mal... Tu vas juste mourir un peu... Fais confiance à moi... Fais confiance à Makiko..._

_Ça y est, il se souvint. Makiko, c'était pas celle qui accompagnait Silver? Le démon de... Midorikawa..? Elle plongea ses yeux baignés de sang dans ceux du garçon, le paralysant encore plus._

_Makiko : Hiroto... Pauvre Hiroto... Se faire tuer par celui qu'on aime, ça fait mal, pas vrai?_

_Un cri désespéré vint complété la phrase chantée par la jeune fille._

_"La cérémonie va bientôt commencer..."_

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit où ils avaient entendu le cri : dans le placard. Terumi prit son courage à deux pieds (NDA : oui, à deux pieds... J'aime pas dire "à deux mains", ça sous-entends quelque chose..) et ouvrit les petites portes du meuble. Il y trouva... Un chat. Un chat noir, couché sur un paquet de DVD Disney, regardant avec lassitude le blond. Puis, il vit une touffe rouge derrière ce petit meuble, il referma donc les portes, ignorant l'animal et découvrit Hiroto, presque en pleurs.

Kazemaru : Hiroto...?

L'albinos l'aida à marcher et à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elisabeth : qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?  
Hiroto : juste un cauchemar...  
Chayana : hein? Si t'aurais fait un cauchemar, je m'en serais rendue compte...  
Hiroto : qu-quoi?!

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges la regarda avec surprise. Cela voulait-il dire que cela s'était vraiment passé?!

********

_Silver : Makiko, viens voir!_  
_Makiko : j'arrive, maitre Silver._  
_Silver : regardes ce jeune homme, Hiroto Kiyama je crois..._  
_Makiko : oui..?_  
_Silver : il vient d'être victime de "ça"._

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus se raidit. Elle claqua ses mains sur la table, sur laquelle le garçon buvait... Un thé avec des chiens._

_Makiko : vous voulez dire... De la maladie du Cataclysm?!_  
_Silver : exactement... Ce garçon est vraiment intéressant... Makiko, en plus du frère de Shinkai, veille à garder un oeil sur lui._  
_Makiko : très bien..._

_La jeune fille tourna le dos à son interlocuteur et s'arrêta devant une porte en fer._

_Makiko : êtes-vous bien sûr de l'avoir éliminé?_  
_Silver : sûr à 100%!_

_la jeune fille soupira de soulagement et quitta la pièce. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris posa sa tasse, caressa l'un de ses chiens et joua avec une lame._

_Silver : enfin... Je crois..._

*******

Chayana : donc, tu as vu une fille avec des yeux baignés de sang?

Hiroto hocha la tête, mais rien que de penser à elle le terrifiait. Voyant son ami trembler, Elisabeth lui caressa gentiment la tête.

Elisabeth : si tu ne veux pas tout dire d'un seul coup, ne dis rien.

Terumi, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, croisa les bras et jeta un léger regard noir à Hiroto. Son protecteur s'occupait plus de lui que son humain, et cela le faisait rager. Elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas!

Kazemaru : soit pas jaloux, Afuro...  
Terumi : je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux!

Le garçon aux yeux ambrés soupira : ce que le blond pouvait être têtu! Cela ce voyait, qu'il était jaloux...

Chayana : maintenant que tu le dis, je me suis sentie bizarre... Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé hier, à votre avis?  
Elisabeth : sûrement une panne de courant.  
Nagumo : une panne de courant ne fait pas ça.  
Suzuno : On va tous mourir!

Ils regardèrent tous le garçon aux cheveux blancs d'un air lassé. Depuis ce matin, c'était la seule phrase qu'il disait, à par pour annoncer le retour d'Heather.

Nagumo : mais j'ai senti une pression sur ma tête, hier...

Ichirouta écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai, il avait complètement oublié ce détail! Celui d'Hana qui menaçait Haruya...

Kazemaru : et tu n'as rien entendu?!  
Nagumo : euh... Non... Pourquoi?  
Kazemaru : ... Sur toi. Il y avait Hana au dessus de toi, qui appuyait sur ta tête avec son pied.

Un gros silence suivit cette phrase annoncée par le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Elisabeth : maintenant que tu le dis, Nagumo devrait être aussi fou que Fuusuke si elle était morte! Ça voudrait dire qu'Hana est vivante?  
Hiroto : elle a dit quoi exactement?  
Kazemaru : "Tu veux jouer à ça, MON petit Haruya?"

Nagumo : comment elle a insisté sur le "mon"!

C'était le seul truc qu'il avait remarqué. Terumi tapa sa tête contre la rambarde de l'escalier pour attirer l'attention de ses camarades, ce qu'il réussit à faire.

Terumi : "jouer à ça", elle veut sûrement dire ça à cause de Mathilde...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu se leva d'un coup et posa brutalement sa main sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Nagumo : qu'est-ce-que Mathilde à avoir la dedans?!  
Suzuno : on va tous mourir!  
Terumi : t'étais plutôt très proche d'elle.  
Hiroto : comme un couple!

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement à cette attente mais afficha tout de même une moue boudeuse.

Nagumo : mais n'importe quoi vous!  
Terumi : si tu le dis...  
Suzuno : on va tous mourir!  
Elisabeth : mais la ferme Fuusuke, va te coucher!  
Suzuno : mais pourquoi vous me croyez pas?!

Le jeune homme à la coupe un peu spéciale monta à l'étage en claquant la porte.

Chayana : peut-être parce-qu'il est devenu fou...

Un gros silence s'installa dans la pièce. Personne n'avait le cran de démentir ce que disait la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Puis, d'un coup, Afuro eut une idée.

Terumi : Hey, Ichirouta!  
Kazemaru : hm?  
Terumi : je rêve toujours de toi la nuit!

_"Non... Il va pas remettre ça j'espère?! C'est une blague?!"_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Du fin fond de mes ténèbres, je te protégerai.**_  
_**Même si je sais que dans ma situation actuelle, je ne pourrai que t'attirer des ennuis.**_  
_**Même si je dois jouer à cache-cache pour que tu ne te doutes de rien.**_  
_**Même si je dois me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. **_  
_**Même si je dois vendre mon âme au diable.**_  
_**Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus récupérer mon propre corps.**_  
_**Peu importe les circonstances, je te protégerai.**_

_**Jade**_  
**_**

Le lendemain.

Elisabeth : tu rêves toujours de Kazemaru?

La jeune fille, accoudée sur un fauteuil, observait le blond d'une manière amusée.

Elisabeth : il va finir par te prendre pour un pédophile!  
Terumi : mais c'est vrai! D'ailleurs, ces rêves me font flipper...

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi qu'il courait déjà vers la cuisine. Il avait senti une odeur de cookies, et c'était sûrement Chayana qui -encore- cuisinait, puisque c'était la seule qui pouvait le faire sans faire tout exploser.

_Makiko : maître Silver! Maître Silver!_  
_Silver : je suis pas sourd! Arrête de crier, je suis à côté!_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs fit une révérence en murmurant quelques excuses, puis releva la tête._

_Makiko : J'ai trouvé des renseignements!_  
_Silver : lesquels?_

_Elle déplia une carte un peu bizarre, ornée de symboles étranges, et pointa une zone située à l'ouest du centre. Le garçon aux cheveux gris se pencha dessus pour mieux voir._

_Makiko : c'est ici qu'il les garde._  
_Silver : je vois.. Il les a donc déplacé..._  
_Makiko : il y en a une dizaine..._  
_Silver : et ils ne sont pas soignés?! _  
_Makiko : je ne pense pas.._

_Le garçon fit les cent pas en tournant autour de la carte._

_Silver : cela voudrait dire que... Ils sont tous des assassins?!_

_La jeune fille aux yeux bleus hocha la tête. Son interlocuteur, pris visiblement au dépourvu, soupira et mis sa main sur son front._

_Silver : comment est-ce-qu'on peux tuer comme ça... Ce Krone est vraiment agaçant!_

... : Alors?  
? : il nous a dit que nous allions mourir.  
... : que vous alliez mourir, dis-tu? Mm... Essaie de lui soutirer plus d'informations.

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'apprêta à partir, mais son interlocuteur le retint. Interloqué, il tourna son visage vers lui.

? : Dis, Ryuuji... Tu n'oublie pas, hein?

Le garçon aux cheveux verts esquissa un sourire, s'accroupit devant lui et lui mit sa main sur son épaule.

Midorikawa : non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je changerai le passé pour toi. File, maintenant, mon cher acolyte.

Il lui fit un sourire un peu crispé avant de se diriger vers la gare, le laissant seul dans une petite rue.

... : Et bien, Midorikawa... Ça avance?

Midorikawa : Tiens, Shinkai. Tu ne devrais pas trop te montrer...  
Shinkai : ils sont à fond sur Krone et le Cataclysm, donc c'est bon.

Le jeune homme aux yeux onyx voulu demander ce qu'était le Cataclysm, mais il se ravisa à la vue des yeux de son interlocutrice.

Midorikawa : tes yeux...  
Shinkai : c'est rien. Sinon, du nouveau?  
Midorikawa : il parait que Krone voudrait voir Louka demain.

La jeune fille aux cheveux gris rigola nerveusement et observa longuement Ryuuji.

Shinkai : ce n'est qu'un leurre, crois-moi...

Le sang du jeune garçon se glaça à l'entente de cette phrase, ainsi que du ton qu'avait emprunté le démon des rêves. Sa première pensée fut bien évidement Hiroto, mais il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à lui. Il ne devait plus penser à lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il monopolise ainsi ses pensées?!

Un frisson parcourut son corps, et son oreille commença à siffler. Il fit une grimace et essaya de voir d'où se bruit venait. Il n'y avait que ces amis qui parlaient, ou rigolaient entre eux. Pourtant, il entendait de plus en plus clairement ces quelques murmures qui lui provoquait un atroce mal de tête.

Chayana : ça va pas?  
Hiroto : hein? Euh, si si!

À présent, il ne se concentrait même plus sur ce que disait son entourage. Il essayait de comprendre ce que quelqu'un semblait vouloir lui dire.

_"Dis-moi... Que veux-tu?"_

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Il réfléchit un peu et murmura..

_"Un monde qui ne se finit pas..."_

La petite voix étouffa un rire puis, sans prévenir, le sifflement cessa. Que venait-il de dire déjà?

Hiroto : je crois que je deviens fou...  
Kazemaru : hein?

Il murmura un "merde". Il avait totalement oublié la présence de ses amis. Le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas voulu dire ça. C'était comme si... Quelqu'un l'avait contrôlé si quelqu'un lui avait pris la possession de son corps pendant une fraction de secondes.

Eisabeth : T'es sûr que tu vas bien, Kiyama?  
Hiroto : oui oui, je parlais à voix haute!

Il leurs fit un sourire forcé avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait surtout pas les inquiéter, après tout, c'était à lui de régler ses affaires, non?

Il faisait déjà nuit. Kazemaru avait vu la journée passer comme un éclair, si rapidement... Il était à présent allongé dans ces couvertures, essayant de faire le vide en lui pour,pouvoir dormir. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas. Puis, il entendit une voix. Une voix un peu faible mais distincte.

_" Dis-moi... Comment te sens-tu?"_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se releva d'un bond, assommant au passage sa tête contre la rambarde de son lit. Il se frotta le front et regarda autour de lui. Il avait sûrement mal entendu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu la voix de Jade...

Kazemaru : ça devient une obsession...

_"réponds-moi!"_

Le bleu regarda à nouveau autour de lui : en effet, il était bien seul... Il ignora la dernière phrase qu'il eut entendu et s'endormit, une légère bosse sur la tête.

_Il se réveilla dans cette ruelle qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de parcourir. Chaque nuits, son protecteur allait dans le monde d'Elisabeth, il lui laissait donc le champs libre. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il y allait... Il parcourut les rues remplies de chat et tomba sur une... maison. Il décida d'entrer dedans, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il entendit des voix lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il se cacha donc derrière le mur. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'oeil mais la surprise le paralysa. Son protecteur était en présence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux bleus. Bryce aurait eu raison? Mais on était pas le lendemain... Il décida de s'approcher un peu plus pour entendre la conversation qui venait à peine de commencer. _

_Louka : dis-moi... que désire-t-il, à ton avis?_  
_Jade : un monde qui ne se finit pas?_  
_Louka : et toi?_  
_Jade : qu'il ait un avenir. _  
_  
_  
_Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était là._

_Louka : ce n'est pas dangereux de se balader dans les rêves des gens, comme ça? _

_La jeune fille hocha les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé en peau de.. Chat... _

_Louka : Krone va finir par remarquer ton absence._  
_Jade : je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle tant que tu n'aura pas accepté. _

_Le jeune homme muni d'un casque soupira et lui lança un sourire amusé._

_Louka : pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi même?_  
_Jade : à ton avis, mongole? Je ne peux pas le protéger de moi-même._

_La jeune fille rigola en prononça l'insulte, ce qui fit perdre son sourire à son interlocuteur. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux._

_Louka : très bien..._

Pour Ichirouta, ce fut la fin de son rêve. Il se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit, ayant sentit quelque chose sur lui. Suzuno entra en trombe dans la chambre, faisant reculer le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés. Le nouveau venu prit la chose qui avait l'air de dormir sur le garçon aux cheveux bleus et repartit sans adresser un seul regard à son "ami".

Kazemaru : euh...

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se redressa donc, se prépara et descendit les escaliers en bois qui menaient au salon.

******

_Krone : alors, des nouvelles?_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds fit une révérence et leva la tête vers son interlocuteur._

_Mathilde : Shinkai... Ces yeux, ils..._  
_Krone : oh, ça, ça devait arriver!_

_La jeune fille le foudroya du regard : comment osait-il lui couper la parole? Elle n'y fit guère attention et continua._  
_  
Mathilde : sinon, il n'y a rien d'autre._  
_Krone : mh... Très bien. Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille à un rendez-vous._  
_  
Il fixa quelques secondes le puits où Jade était tombée et il rigola sadiquement. _  
_  
Krone : toujours pas encore atterrie!?_

*********

Elisabeth : euh... Suzuno...  
Chayana : c'est quoi ce chat?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fit un énorme sourire et caressa la tête du chat noir aux yeux verts, lui donnant une allure étrange.

Suzuno : mais c'est Heather pardi!  
Hiroto : Fuusuke... Heather est morte...  
Suzuno : mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Dis-leurs toi, Heather!

Ils fixèrent tous le chat qui avait porté son attention vers Kiyama. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il voulait parler, mais à la place, il glissa des bras du garçon aux yeux bleus clairs et heurta le sol.

Suzuno : Heather, ça va?  
Terumi (marmonne) : un chat ne peux pas parler...

Voyant que le félin ne réagissait pas, il tourna la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Suzuno : tout ça, c'est de ta faute! Enfant maudit!

C'est sur ces mots qu'il remonta à l'étage et bouscula Kazemaru au passage qui descendait. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes tremblait légèrement.

Hiroto : p-pourquoi "enfant maudit"?  
Chayana : aucune idée...  
Elisabeth : c'est pas ta faute, Kiyama! C'est lui qui dit n'importe quoi!  
Hiroto : mais pourquoi il...

Ils se mirent tous à observer l'animal mort d'une façon inconnue apparemment ; son sang formait une auréole autour de lui, écrivant quelques lettres au passage. Ichirouta s'approcha un peu plus, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques minutes. Les lettres formèrent des mots de plus en plus visibles, puis ils entendirent un bruit à l'étage.

Tout le monde montèrent, sûrement trop angoissés pour voir la phrase peinte au sol. Seul Hiroto restait pétrifié devant le cadavre gisant de l'animal, lisant de plus en plus distinctement le mot qui lui était destiné. Kazemaru regardait son ami avec compassion. Il savait qu'il lui arrivait plus de choses que les autres, mais il attendait qu'il lui révèle. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et resta pétrifié devant les mots peignés de sang.

_" Hiroto... Petit Hiroto... Enfant maudit, dans la réalité._  
_Hiroto... Petit Hiroto... Enfant perdu, dans ces rêves."_

_********_  
_  
La jeune fille fixait vers le lointain, ignorant la blonde qui lui parlait. Sur son visage, un sourire n'était pas apparu une seule fois depuis que son protecteur avait pris le contrôle. Il commençait à neiger, ce qui la surprenait. Comment pouvait-il neiger, dans le monde des rêves? Cela n'était plus très important, pour elle... Elle se répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas encore le moment, ou qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. _

_Mathilde : Jade? Tu m'écoutes?_  
_Jade : ouais ouais..._  
_Mathilde : alors, je recommence! "J'en ai trophée" déclare le champion de la coupe du monde._  
_Jade : ... Ah, j'étais sensée rire là?_

_La blonde aux yeux verrons se tapa le front avec sa main, elle ne rigolait même plus à ces blagues totalement pourries! La violette baissa la tête et commença à somnoler, telle une poupée inanimée. Oui, Mathilde la comparait à ces objets dépourvus d'âme. C'est à ce moment que Krone arriva en sautillant, tout heureux._

_Krone : ça y est! Je l'ai fait! ~_  
_Mathilde : de quoi?_

_Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, plutôt très bien conservé pour son âge, tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Il rigola et leva les bras au ciel._

_Krone : Mais à faire l'Ensei ultime pardi!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Si t'as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler._**  
**_C'est le rôle d'un ami, après tout, non?_**  
**_En ce moment, t'as l'air d'être ailleurs..._**  
**_Xavier, redescends sur terre et regarde autour de toi : tu es entouré de personnes qui ont confiance en toi._**  
**_Et tu doutes, encore..?_**

**_Elisabeth_**  
**_**

_Mathilde : l'Ensei... Ultime...?_

_Le garçon pas si jeune que ça explosa de rire sous le regard interrogatif de la blonde aux yeux verrons. Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait que très peu à discerner le caractère de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, alors s'il lui parlait en une autre langue, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps!_

_Mathilde : Google Traduction?_  
_Krone : c'est quoi ça? Ça se mange?_  
_Mathilde : Dictionnaire..?_  
_Krone : C'est une sorte de yaourt ça, non?_

_Il le fait exprès ou quoi? Se demanda la blonde. Mais en voyant la mine interrogative qu'avait le "protecteur" de Jade, la jeune fille fut satisfaite : elle avait trouvé quelqu'un de moins cultivé qu'elle. Puis, un gros silence s'installa et instinctivement, la blonde se tourna vers la violette._

_Jade : qui c'est?_  
_Mathilde : de quoi?_  
_Jade : ces gens._  
_Mathilde : quels gens?_  
_Krone : bah eux!_

_Il pointa du doigts un coin de la "pièce" où plusieurs silhouettes semblaient bouger. Il y en avait une qui approchait doucement, balayant d'un revers de tête ces cheveux noirs._

_Krone : voici Abby, la première Ensei Ultime que j'ai créer!_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds n'en revenait pas. Elle ressemblait à une fille comme les autres, mais l'impression froide et effrayante qu'elle dégageait lui faisait penser à... Un monstre. Aucune émotion n'était exprimée sur son visage pourtant doux. Une autre ombre vint se glisser derrière elle et lui mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules. La jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes lui lança un regard._

_Abby : que fais-tu, Hime?_  
_Hime : bah j'essai de te faire peur..!_  
_Abby : quelle logique..._

_Hime avait l'air un peu moins froide que la fille aux cheveux noirs, mais une aura de supériorité se dégageais d'elle. Elle retourna ses yeux bleus-violets vers ceux bleus-rouges de Mathilde (Nda : vive les yeux verrons! ) et fit un sourire sadique._

_Hime : Krone, on va les dévorer?_  
_Krone : non non, ce sont vos alliés. Enfin, la blonde. L'autre, elle ne sert à rien._

_Jade se tourna doucement vers lui et rigola amèrement. Oubliait-il que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était là? Elle se contenta de lui rire au nez, il ne méritait même pas qu'elle lui adresse la parole._

_Hime : en gros, on peux la tuer?_  
_Krone : non non, c'est que le décor._  
_Abby : bon... On doit faire quoi?_

_Le "jeune" homme pas si jeune que ça rigola devant l'insouciance de la jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes._

_Krone : lorsque le chat noir se montrera pour sauver l'honneur du chat rouge, nous pourrons intervenir._

_Mathilde, ne comprenant absolument pas la devinette, jeta un gros "What The Fuck?!", tandis que Jade et Hime rigolèrent._

_Abby : bon... Caty, tu te montre ou pas?_

_Une troisième silhouette vint se présenter devant eux. C'était encore une fille, avec des cheveux blonds avec une mèche bleue et une mèche rouge sur chaque côtés de sa tête, avec des yeux bleus._

_Mathilde : c'est le festival des blondes?_

_La nouvelle venue lui lança un regard noir, puis, Mathilde se tut instantanément._

_Abby : y a que des filles... Krone est un gros pervers._  
_Krone : mais non, mais non!_  
_Hime : bah si, vu comme ça..._  
_Caty : bref, on fait quoi?_

_Le seul homme présent dans le rêve ricana et partit dans la direction opposée à celle des filles. Puis, il déclara, d'une voix rauque :_

_Krone : suivez-moi! ~_

Un autre bruit retentit dans la chambre de Kazemaru. En ce moment, il collectionnait les bosses sur sa tête. Pourquoi son lit était-il installé en dessous d'une poutre? Il ronchonna en se frottant le front. Il entendit un bruit de pas et se retourna pour voir... Louka.

Kazemaru : qu'est-ce-que tu fous là toi?  
Louka : j'apparais pas assez dans la fiction, j'ai donc décider de venir dans la réalité!  
Kazemaru : si tu le dis...

Flash Back.

_Le jeune homme muni d'un casque soupira et lui lança un sourire amusé._

_Louka : pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi même?_  
_Jade : à ton avis, mongole? Je ne peux pas le protéger de moi-même._

_La jeune fille rigola en prononça l'insulte, ce qui fit perdre son sourire à son interlocuteur. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux._

_Louka : très bien..._

Fin du Flash Back.

Le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés tressaillit. Ce n'était pas plutôt pour cette raison qu'il venait ici? Tandis que Ichirouta était plongé dans ces songes, Louka descendit les escaliers en sautillant, récoltant au passage quelques regards surpris.

Louka : je suis là! ~  
Nagumo : non, t'es pas là.  
Chayana : tu fous quoi ici?!  
Louka : je veux apparaître plus à l'écran! ~  
Elisabeth : ... Pour notre plus grand malheur...  
Louka : ... Mais non, ce sera cool!  
Suzuno : on va tous mourir!  
Louka : mais non, ce sera cool!

Hiroto regarda la scène en rigolant légèrement. L'arrivée de Louka allait sûrement provoquer quelque chose, mais quoi..? De plus, il rêvait de plus en plus de cette fille aux yeux ensanglantés... Il avait vraiment peur, tellement que même Haruya l'avait remarqué.

Flash Back.

Nagumo: Hiroto, t'as les mêmes cernes que ma grand-mère!

Fin du Flash Back.

"Euh non... C'est pas ça..." Pensa-t-il.

Flash Back.

Nagumo : Hiroto, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive? T'as les cernes plus grandes que tes pieds! En plus, tu trembles tout le temps! Tu vieillis, mon vieux!  
Hiroto : mais non, tu te fais des idées..!  
Nagumo : en plus, regarde! T'es tout maigre, et ta voix tremble! Mamie, c'est toi?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu commença à s'approcher de lui, quand soudain...

Suzuno : on va tous mourir!

Fin du Flash Back.

Cette scène, même si elle était humoristique, révélait des choses plutôt sérieuses. Personne n'écoutait Fuusuke, avec son habituel "on va tous mourir!".

Kiyama soupira et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Il avait le front bouillant. Après s'être frotté la tête, il observa le miroir. Son image était un peu floue, mais il se voyait quand même. Il eut, inconsciemment, un soupir de soulagement. Il s'attendait quand même à quelque chose d'autre, car vu ce qui lui arrivait, cela aurait pu être possible. Il sortit de la salle de bain en jetant un dernier regard au miroir.

C'est lorsqu'il sortit de la salle qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs apparut dans la glace, les yeux ensanglantés, la bouche tremblotante, elle semblait ramper désespérément vers la douche en face d'elle. Puis, soudainement, une main sanglante sortit du miroir, et elle commença à chanter d'une voix morbide.

_"Hiroto... Petit Hiroto... Le vrai cauchemar ne fait que commencer..."_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se retourna vivement, avec la peur au ventre. Il venait tout juste d'entendre son prénom... Il inspira un grand coup et partit dans sa chambre en courant, croisant au passage Nagumo qui caressait un chat noir, apparemment abandonné. Il ne vit pas le regard que lui avait lancé l'animal, et le rictus qu'il eut.

"_Oui... Le vrai cauchemar ne fait que commencer. Je te vengerai, Hana."_

*********

_Silver : MAKIKOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux argents criait ce prénom depuis 2 minutes. Elle était toujours absente lorsqu'il en avait besoin, décidément!_

_Makiko : oui?_  
_Silver : viens voir, vite!_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs arriva d'un pas rapide avec du thé._

_Silver : regarde, trois individus se sont échappés!_  
_Makiko : d'où?_  
_Silver : de la prison de Bioshock!_  
_Makiko : c'est moi que tu traite de patate là?_  
_Silver : ... Mais de quoi tu parles?!_  
_Makiko : t'as bien dis de la prison de Bioshock, patate!?_  
_Silver : mais pas du tout!_

_Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de rigoler. Où est-ce-qu'elle avait cherché cette patate? Sûrement dans un jardin, me diriez-vous._

_Makiko : sinon... Qui sont ces gens?_  
_Silver : les trois plus grands assassins de l'histoire._  
_Makiko : q-quoi?! Tu veux dire... Ceux de la légende?_  
_Silver : oui._

_"le 11 juin 1934, on a cultivé des patates."_

_Makiko : ... Non, c'était pas ça._

_"Le 22 octobre 1934, Icarus, le pays le plus influent de toute l'histoire des songes, a été mis à feu et à sang par des personnes atteintes du Cataclysm. Des Ensei. Juste avant que cela ne se propage dans les pays alentours, les Kizunas les ont enfermé dans la prison de Bioshock, située dans une contrée lointaine à la notre. C'est à ce moment précis que les Mangeurs sont apparus sur la surface de la terre, et qu'ils ont commencé à dévorer les rêves des humains pendant que les Kizunas s'occupaient des Ensei."_

_Extrait de "Icarus, le pays des songes."_

_Le garçon aux cheveux argentés ferma le livre qu'il venait d'emprunter à l'un de... Ces chiens..._

_Makiko : donc, c'est les trois assassins..._  
_Silver : Ils ont été emmenés par Krone._  
_Makiko : sérieusement?!_  
_Silver : je pense avoir une idée de ce qu'ils préparent... Et ça sent pas du tout bon pour nous!_

_**************_

Au moment où il déposa ses deux mains sur ces épaules, la jeune fille tressaillit. Pourquoi était-il ici? Il disait que c'était pour elle, mais... Elle était sûre que c'était pour une autre raison, bien plus complexe. Oui, malgré cet éternel sourire accroché au visage, Chayana était d'une naturelle perspicacité très étonnante.

Chayana : Louka... Qu'est-tu venu faire dans le monde réel, vraiment?  
Louka : mais c'est pour être à tes côtés! J'en peux plus, d'être loin de toi...

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts rougit légèrement avant de soupirer. Elle savait lorsqu'il mentait. Cela se voyait, à chaque fois, il avait un épis sur la tête lorsqu'il racontait des bêtises.

Chayana : si tu le dis...  
Louka : je t'aime, Chayana.

Elle lui répondit un "moi aussi" en souriant.

******

Elisabeth courait à travers toute la maison. Pourquoi? Afuro avait pris le chat que Nagumo avait ramené sur son dos, et apparemment, seule la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains savait ce que le blond pourrait faire avec.

Elisabeth : Terumi, lâche ce chat de suite!  
Terumi : mais non!

Il lui tira la langue et grimpa dans un arbre. La jeune fille aux yeux verts fit une grimace et rentra dans la maison, furieuse. L'albinos soupira, se disant qu'il devait faire vraiment n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention. Lorsqu'il abaissa son regard vers le chat, il remarqua qu'il ne l'avait plus en main. "Bizarre" pensa-t-il. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et descendit de son perchoir où il rejoignit son protecteur.

********

Hiroto, lui, était dans sa chambre, plongé dans ces songes. Il se demandait encore pourquoi cela lui arrivait. Il descendit les escaliers en bois et se retrouva devant une scène bizarre... Tout le monde faisait une tête bizarre devant un chat noir aux yeux verts. L'animal tourna la tête vers lui, et il se sentit comme vaciller.

_Puis, il se retrouva sur une étendue d'eau calme, déserte. La lune éclairait a nuit sans étoiles et sans nuages, créant un reflet dans l'eau. Aux côtés du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se trouvaient ces amis, toujours avec une tête bizarre. Ce décor ne lui semblait pas inconnu, mais il ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait vu..._

_Il entendit un craquement derrière lui, et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec.. Heather._

_Kazemaru : que? Heather?!_  
_Heather : eh bien eh bien, quelle surprise..._  
_Elisabeth : c'est pas une bonne surprise, alors!_

_La revenante rigola mais ignora la remarque lancée par la jeune fille, et elle tourna son regard vers Hiroto. Puis, elle sortit son katana de son étui, situé dans son dos, et le pointa vers le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, qui ne comprenait rien._

_Heather : je vais enfin pouvoir me venger..._

_Juste avant que les autres ne puissent intervenir, un nuage de poussière apparut et plusieurs personnes se retrouvèrent devant eux._

_Abby : Midorikawa, occupe toi de paralyser Kiyama!_  
_Midorikawa : p-pourquoi moi?!_  
_Caty : tu veux prouver ta loyauté, non? Sinon, notre alliance ne servirait à rien..._  
_Mathilde : rappelez moi ce qu'on fait là déjà..?_  
_Nagumo : Mathilde!_

_La blonde se retourna mais ignora le garçon aux cheveux de feux et continua son monologue avec Jade. Leurs présence les surprenait tous, surtout qu'ils étaient apparus d'un seul coup._

_Jade : on doit aider Heather à tuer Hiroto..._  
_Hime : allez Ryuuji. Oh, tu aurais peur?_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts baissa la tête et se dirigea vers le rouge, qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à la vie. Il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du corps de son "ami", mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester, il ne pouvait plus bouger._

_Hiroto : lâche-moi, Midorikawa!_

_Il ne répondit pas, et resta dans cette position. Il se sentait comme vide, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ces joues, et elles atterrirent sur ces chaussures._

_Kazemaru : Jade!_

_La jeune fille se retourna mais baissa la tête instantanément._

_Jade : je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée..._  
_Shinkai : bon! Allez, exécution du plan!_

_Ils se déplacèrent tous, formant un rond autour de Hiroto, Heather et Ryuuji, pour bloquer une quelconque résistance envers les camarades du rouge._

_Heather : et bien et bien... Tu vas voir, espèce d'enflure!_

_Elle se précipita sur lui, le katana à la main, et c'est en souriant qu'elle porta le coup. Un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre, et tandis que d'autres criaient, d'autres souriaient. La jeune fille lâcha sa lame, et resta plantée devant le spectacle devant elle._

_Heather : S-Suzuno?! _


	14. Chapter 14

_**J'ai vraiment eu peur, cette fois...**_  
_**Il disait qu'il m'aimait. Mais si cela été vrai, il n'aurait pas tenté de me tuer...**_  
_**Je ne comprends plus rien...**_  
_**Tout est flou dans ma tête...**_  
_**Quelles sont les raisons que le destin a trouvé pour m'importuner de la sorte?**_

_**Hiroto**_

_**_**_

_Heather : S-Suzuno?! Pourquoi tu as fais ça?!_

_Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, décoré avec une agréable couleur rouge au niveau de son torse. Il toussa, et un léger filet de sang coula le long de sa bouche. La jeune fille tomba sur ses genoux et commença à sangloter, tandis que le garçon s'évanouissait._

_**[Scène vulgaire!]**_

_Krone : ça s'est pas passé comme prévu, dis-donc..._  
_Jade : nan, tu crois?!_  
_Krone : la ferme, le décor!_  
_Kazemaru : tu lui parle pas comme ça toi!_  
_Shinkai : calmez-vous.._  
_Mathilde : et c'est parti..._  
_Shinkai : on a pas besoin de tes commentaires!_  
_Nagumo : Mais ta gueule, salope!_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés se tourna vers la tulipe, et lui lança un regard noir._

_Shinkai : la salope t'encule!_  
_Mathilde : non, ça c'est mon rôle!_

_On entendit un cri, et ils se turent tous._

_Louka (arrive avec Chayana) : il se passe quoi?_  
_Terumi : chut..!_

_Heather, était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et criait comme si elle crachait tout les organes présents dans son corps (Quelle belle comparaison...). Puis, le décor se troublât légèrement, et une puissante bourrasque de vent se fit sentir._

_Krone : ça sent pas bon! Abby, Caty, Jade, Mathilde, Hime, on rentre!_  
_Nagumo (marmonne) : gars à filles..._

_Une lumière aveuglante illumina le rêve, et ils revinrent tous dans la réalité._ Le garçon aux cheveux blancs tomba à terre, sur le sol froid et dur de sa maison, devant le regard surpris de ces amis.

********

Elisabeth : j'espère qu'il va bien...  
Chayana : Haruya et Kiyama sont restés avec lui, alors ça ira.  
Elisabeth : c'est bizarre qu'il ait protégé Hiroto...  
Terumi : ouais mais... Il a bien une raison, non?  
Elisabeth : attends... J'ai entendu quelque chose...

Il se turent tous et observèrent chaque recoins du salon. Afuro ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la lampe à côté de lui tomba, et il fit un bond sur le côté. Personne n'osait bouger, et une drôle d'atmosphère s'était installée. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit répété dans l'escalier, et un cri vint leurs percer les tympans. Nagumo, en haut de l'escalier, observait la scène d'un air ahuri.

Nagumo : c'est qui elle?  
Elisabeth : elle qui?

Il pointa du doigt quelque chose qui était derrière le canapé où Afuro était assis. Ils se penchèrent tous sur le côté pour mieux observer, mais ce qu'ils virent les clouèrent sur place.

Terumi : c'est... qui... Celle-là..?

********

_Le jeune homme tapa dans le mur situé devant lui, en sanglotant légèrement. Il avait failli faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté toute sa vie. Il se laissa glisser contre le muret et secoua sa main, étant donné que ces phalanges étaient en sang. Soudain, il fut pris d'une drôle d'impression, comme s'il y avait un manque... Il avait également ressentit ce sentiment lorsque Heather fonçait sur lui et sur Hiroto... Il se leva d'un coup et commença à courir? Vers un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, évidement. Il s'arrêta, quelques minutes plus tard après avoir sprinter. Il avait besoin de réponses à ces questions. Et il y avait une seule personne qui pouvait y répondre. Son protecteur. Midorikawa releva la tête vers elle._

_Makiko : tu as fais beaucoup de chemin..._  
_Midorikawa : À peine un kilomètre..._  
_Makiko : c'est qu'un détail, ça._

_La jeune fille le conduit jusqu'à une petite salle, et referma la porte derrière elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans le monde du démon des rêves aux cheveux blancs._

_Makiko : bref, que me veux-tu?_  
_Midorikawa : à propos de Hiroto._  
_Makiko : assis-toi._

_Le vert s'installa sur un petit pouf, juste devant la fille aux yeux bleus._

_Midorikawa : il était bizarre, très bizarre..._  
_Makiko : bizarre, dis-tu? Comment ça?_

_Il commença à lui donner son avis sur ces cernes, son visage plutôt dépressif, etc... Au fur et à mesure de ces impressions, Makiko faisait des grimaces. Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini..._

_Midorikawa : alors? Qu'est-ce-qu'il a?_  
_Makiko : Ryuuji... Je crois que Kiyama..._

_Un gros silence s'installa dans la salle, et Midorikawa commençait à stresser._

_Midorikawa : que Hiroto..?_  
_Makiko : il..._

_Elle remit une mèche de ces cheveux derrière son oreille et fit des gestes incompréhensibles à l'aide de ces mains._

_Makiko : en gros, il va mourir._  
_Midorikawa : ... QUOI?! POURQUOI?!_

_La jeune fille soupira tandis que le garçon aux cheveux verts assimilait la nouvelle._

_Makiko : il y a un moyen de le sauver._  
_Midorikawa : ah... Et c'est quoi?!_  
_Makiko : si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterai.._

_Il fronça les sourcils, mais avala sa salive. C'était une sorte de réflexe chez lui, à présent._

_Makiko : mais avant de faire une hypothèse, même celle de sa mort, j'aimerai te poser une question._  
_Midorikawa : euh... Bah, va-y..._  
_Makiko : as-tu ressentit une quelconque présence lorsque tu l'a retenu?_

_Le jeune homme fit une sorte de grimace à cause de l'incompréhension, mais se mit à réfléchir._

_Midorikawa : une présence?_  
_Makiko : comment dire... S'il avait l'air effrayant, ou si tu sentais une autre personne à sa place..._  
_Midorikawa : Ah! Maintenant que tu le dis..._

_Il mit sa main sur son menton et observa longuement le piano situé derrière Makiko._

_Midorikawa : j'avais senti ta présence..!_  
_Makiko : q-quoi?!_

_La jeune fille se leva et partit en courant, échappant un "je reviens", laissant alors le jeune homme dans l'incompréhension totale. Avait-il rêvé, ou une sorte d'illumination s'était dessinée sur son visage?_

_C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle revint, avec Silver, qui lui était accompagné d'une sorte de plan. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris le pris par les épaules et le secoua vivement, comme s'il était devenu fou._

_Midorikawa : mais t-tu fous quoi?! Lâche-moi!_  
_Silver : ah ouais, c'est bien Ryuuji!_  
_Midorikawa : mais lâche-moi!_  
_Makiko : maître Silver, lâchez-le!_

_Le jeune homme fit une petite grimace et le lâcha en soupirant, visiblement contrarié de devoir s'écarter de lui. Il déplia le plan, et le pointa devant le nez de Midorikawa, tellement qu'il ne put lire aucune lettres. Il louchait comme... Un attardé._

_Silver : alors?_

_Il déclara ceci, apparemment fier de ce bout de papier ayant l'air d'un vieux parchemin._

_Midorikawa : j'y vois que dalle!_  
_Silver : ah..._

_Il écarta la feuille et le vert la prit dans sa main gauche, certainement pour mieux lire. Il y avait le plan du corps humain sur le côté gauche, un cerveau humain dessiné en haut à droite, et quelques écritures sur le bas droit. Ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire ce plan, Ryuuji releva la tête pour montrer son incompréhension. Silver lui donna un deuxième plan, celui d'un bâtiment aux allures de prison. Bizarrement, sur le côté, il y avait une sorte de casque bizarre, entouré de fils._

_Midorikawa : c'est quoi ce... truc..?!_  
_Silver : ce bâtiment là se nomme "la prison de Bioshock"._  
_Midorikawa : Ça choque le bio?_

_Le gris tourna la tête vers lui, semblant lassé._

_Silver : ah, fallait rire? Hahaha!_  
_Midorikawa : bref... C'est quoi cette machine là?_  
_Silver : oh, ça? Tu le découvrira bientôt..._

*******

_Abby : Caty..._  
_Caty : mon vrai prénom, c'est Catia..._  
_Hime : c'est qu'un détail ça!_  
_Caty : ouais mais non._

_La jeune fille soupira et se tourna vers Krone, qui semblait pensif._

_Catia : Krone... Tu t'inquiètes pour Ryuuji?!_  
_Krone : pas du tout, loin de là. Je m'inquiète juste de sa réaction lorsqu'il l'apprendra..._  
_Abby : la transformation des Ensei?_  
_Krone : oui. Oh, tu viens de m'y faire penser... Faudra que j'aille voir mon frère!_  
_Mathilde : ton frère?!_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se retint d'exploser de rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer en grand-frère!_

_Krone : un problème?_  
_Mathilde : non, aucuns._  
_Krone : et elle fait quoi l'autre?_

_Il tourna sa tête en direction de Jade, qui elle, semblait se concentrer. La jeune fille aux yeux verrons hocha les épaules._

_Hime : bon, on y va, nous?_  
_Abby : où?_  
_Hime : bah rendre une petite visite aux Kizunas!_

*********

Il pleuvait dehors. Kazemaru regardait vers l'extérieur en soupirant, se demandant quand est-ce-que les choses s'arrangeront. Il entendit un cri suraiguë, suivit de quelques plaintes. Le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés descendit rapidement les escaliers, en manquant au passage de trébucher. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le salon, il ne vit personne. "bizarre" pensa-t-il. Pourtant, il avait entendu Nagumo descendre il y a quelques secondes. Il entendit un bruit rauque derrière lui, et c'est en avalant sa salive qu'il se retourna. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une fille ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Makiko, mais avec les yeux ensanglantés. Il recula de deux pas pendant qu'elle rampait vers lui. Elle avait pourtant des jambes.

Nagumo : Ichirouta! Baisse-toi!

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais s'exécuta quand même. Il vit la créature sauter au dessus de lui, et se prendre le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de rigoler et rejoignit ses amis qui étaient cachés en dessous d'une trappe.

Kazemaru : vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe?  
Elisabeth : on en a aucune idée.  
Suzuno : on va tous mourir!  
Kazemaru : tiens, il est là lui?  
Suzuno : ouaip, ils nous ont rejoins juste avant toi. Et l'autre malade a l'air d'aller bien.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés tourna sa tête sur le côté pour mieux voir la pièce. Elle était assez grande mais un peu glauque. Aucune décoration n'était présente, on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle avait été faite pour se cacher! Les murs étaient peints en gris clair, et le plafond était un peu bas. Puis, il vit sur le côté Hiroto qui tremblait. Il se rapprocha de lui et lorsqu'il mit sa main sur son épaule, il sentit comme un frisson parcourir son corps, et il se paralysa pendant deux secondes.

Kazemaru : K-Kiyama?  
Hiroto : lâche-moi...  
Nagumo : tiens, il est là?  
Elisabeth : tiens, t'es là toi?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges soupira. Et voilà qu'elle prenait encore sa défense! Oui, il était jaloux. Oui, il l'énervait.

Chayana : Hiroto, t'as pas l'air bien en ce moment. Je le sens.  
Hiroto : je m'en fou... Lâchez-moi...

Puis soudain, un gros silence s'installa. On entendait une respiration saccadée, mêlée à des grognements. Puis, un gémissement de chien retentit, et quelques bruits de pas vinrent claquer contre le parquet. Enfin, le silence s'installa et la trappe se leva et laissa passer la lumière, aveuglant au passage tout ceux présents dans la cave. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent habitués à la luminosité, ils virent Makiko.

Makiko : Salut les jeunes!  
Elisabeth : il vient de se passer quoi là?  
Makiko : oh, vous avez juste failli mourir!  
Chayana : t'es sérieuse là?

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil de Afuro, suivit de près par ses compagnons canins, tandis que les autres sortirent de la cave.

Makiko : la fille qui vous a agressé.  
Terumi : elle te ressemblait.  
Makiko : c'est normal. C'était moi.

Un gros silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Nagumo : comment ça?  
Suzuno : ça veux dire...  
Elisabeth : non, on va pas tous mourir.  
Makiko : j'ai pas envie de vous le dire. Ça va faire durer le suspense.  
Terumi : c'est nul!

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus esquissa un sourire, reposa la tasse dans laquelle elle s'était servie du thé et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Hiroto : c'était ma tasse ça...  
Makiko : je m'en étais servie la dernière fois.

Puis, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts eut un déclic pendant que Makiko quittait la maison pour aller dans son monde. Oui, quand était-ce déjà, lorsque Hiroto commençait à devenir bizarre? Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la main de Louka s'agiter devant son visage.

Louka : Chayana-chou?  
Nagumo : c'est quoi ce surnom..?  
Terumi : dit celui qui donnait des surnoms louches il y a quelques semaines!  
Chayana : hm? Oui, il se passe quoi?

Son petit-ami lui prit tendrement la main et lui fit un sourire ressemblant à celui de la fille qui joue dans la publicité de Colgate, ce qui la fit à la fois rigoler et rougir. Dans son coin, Ichirouta soupira. Il déprimait en ce moment, et il savait très bien pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille tant que Jade serait en compagnie de Krone. D'après lui, il avait l'air d'être un gros pervers, et il pourrait très bien la violer! Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de lui péter toutes ses dents.

Suzuno : ... Kazemaru il me fait peur...  
Kazemaru : hein, quoi?  
Elisabeth : laisse, tu sais bien qu'il est fou...  
Suzuno : je suis totalement lucide! Regarde, Heather est vivante, je vous l'avais dis!  
Nagumo : ouais mais t'avais dis que c'était un chat...  
Suzuno : C'était le chat! Je me demande comment elle a fait pour réincarner son enveloppe charnelle!

Les autres soupirèrent. Ils ne croyaient pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Mais pourtant, une part de ce qu'il disait était logique. Certains, comme Afuro, étaient lassés de voir des couples comme Louka et Chayana. Pourquoi? Tout simplement car il n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher de la fille qu'il aimait.

********

Midorikawa : alors?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, comme à son habitude, allait voir son espion pour qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il se passait chez ses "amis". Ce mouchard lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant, l'histoire avec Makiko, la fille qui rampait et qui les agressait...

Midorikawa : hm... Bizarre...  
... : Ryuuji, je peux te demander encore quelque chose?  
Midorikawa : euh... Va-y. Mais je suis pas Dieu hein.  
... : j'aimerai que tu m'aides à faire disparaître quelqu'un... À faire en sorte que tout le monde l'oublie.  
Midorikawa : qui est cette personne?

Un bruit de tonnerre résonna, et l'ont entendit pas très bien le prénom qu'avait prononcé l'acolyte du garçon aux yeux verts. Mais lui, apparemment, l'avait entendu. D'ailleurs, il écarquilla les yeux, sûrement très surpris de la révélation que lui avait faite son espion, et le fixa d'un air ébahi.

Midorikawa : P-Pourquoi... Kazemaru?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Je ne sais plus différencier le bien du mal.**_  
_**Mais je dois tenir toutes les promesses que j'ai faite.**_  
_**"Grandis un peu", mais bordel, c'est quoi "Grandir"?!**_  
_**À qui devrais-je le demander..?**_  
_**Et surtout, pourquoi ne puis-je pas prendre mes décisions par moi-même?!**_

_**Midorikawa**_

_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts restait paralysé devant le regard assassin qu'avait son acolyte. Pourquoi diable voulait-il éliminer Kazemaru?!

... : Tout simplement pour que la prophétie se réalise! Et il est trop dangereux par la même occasion.  
Midorikawa : q-quelle prophétie?! Et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!  
... : la prophétie de Decretum! Tu veux que je te la raconte?

Ryuuji se demandait comment faisait-il pour être au courant, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas cette prophétie. Il hocha la tête, alors son espion s'assit à terre et se racla la gorge.

_" La prophétie de Decretum a été crée par l'ancien gouverneur de Icarus. Pour qu'elle se réalise, il faut sacrifier un humain qui ait une capacité quelconque, en rapport avec le monde des rêves, et verser le sang d'un descendant de la lignée des rois d'Icarus."_

Midorikawa : et donc Ichirouta... Est cet humain?  
... : Je pense. Mais il y en a pleins d'autres, c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas.

Le garçon aux yeux onyx se retint de lui crier dessus et lui demanda qui était le descendant de la lignée des rois d'Icarus. Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire malsain et se mit à rigoler.

... : Quelqu'un à qui tu tiens beaucoup! Vraiment beaucoup!  
Midorikawa : à qui je tiens..?  
... : ça te dit quelque chose, un humain aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux émeraudes.

À ce moment là, il se leva d'un bond et le pris par le col de sa veste, visiblement très énervé.

Midorikawa : Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire à Hiroto?!  
... : Oh, il faudrait juste verser son sang mais... Il suffira de sacrifice à lui tout seul! Et puis, je ne peux pas le supporter!

Le coup partit tout seul. Le garçon en face de Jordan avait la joue rouge, la tête tournée sur le côté gauche à cause du coup. Le garçon aux cheveux verts, lui, avait toujours le poing à côté de sa joue, visiblement plus qu'irrité. Il le lâcha violemment et c'est avec frustration qu'il rebroussa chemin vers le repère de Shinkai. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, et vite!

******

C'est par une nuit sans étoiles que Kazemaru n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était assit, sur sa fenêtre, à observer la lune qui illuminait le sombre paysage. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il se tramait des choses importantes, sans qu'il le sache. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Jade, c'était lorsque Kiyama avait failli mourir. Et cela n'avait choqué personne de la voir, avec ses ennemis. Cela l'avait beaucoup surpris. Pourquoi les autres, eux, n'avaient pas réagis comme lui? Il pensait que si ses deux amies auraient voulus les rejoindre, elles auraient pu le faire. Or, elles étaient restées immobiles.

Soudain, un cri perça le silence calme et angoissant de la nuit sans étoiles, ce qui fit frémir le garçon. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passait?! Il se leva, alla dans le couloir et regarda aux alentours. Il n'y avait personne. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon aux yeux émeraudes. Oui, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien en ce moment. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la petite salle, il lui sembla voir une autre personne à la place de son ami. Mais non, c'était bien lui. On aurait pu le comparer à un enfant qui avait fait un cauchemar, recroquevillé sur lui-même en pleurant. Le garçon aux cheveux bleutés s'assit sur son lit et essaya d'entamer un dialogue avec lui, sans succès. Après vingts minutes, il soupira et sortit de la salle, pour aller dormir.

C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés apparut derrière le garçon, visiblement très effrayé par rapport aux cauchemars qu'il avait fait. Puis, elle se pencha vers son oreille, faisant couler au passage son sang sur les draps blancs.

_"Ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris, c'est que plus ils s'intéressaient à toi, et plus je me rapprochais de toi, mon petit Hiroto..."_

Cauchemar ~ :

_Il s'était retrouvé dans le corps d'un enfant, qui avait l'air d'avoir cinq ans. Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs, et il était plutôt mignon pour son âge. Oui, Kiyama s'était retrouvé dans ce corps, sans savoir comment et pourquoi. Il était dans une sorte de cabane en bois, et lorsqu'il sortit, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt. L'air chaud faisait penser à l'été à Malaga, et le chant des oiseaux semblaient le faire revivre. Puis, d'un coup, il courut. Il en avait envie. Cela faisait si longtemps. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il était heureux. Parce-qu'il était un enfant? Peut-être._

_Puis, il arriva dans une ville. Mais elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était rayonnante. Les personnes qui passaient, sûrement des habitants de celle-ci, étaient élancées, et étaient d'une beauté étonnante. Hiroto restait là à les regarder, stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu de passants ayant l'air si... Parfait. Oui, la ville parfaite, c'était la définition exacte. Soudain, une alarme vint briser les tympans de l'enfant qui se boucha les oreilles. Cette ville précédemment calme et sereine était dorénavant agitée._

_Les gens couraient partout. Les cris résonnaient, les maisons s'enflammaient, et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était tétanisé devant cette scène. Puis soudain, des personnes arrivèrent. Ils étaient trois. Enfin, plutôt elles. Il les reconnu de suite. Abby, Catia et Hime. Elles avançaient à travers les personnes affolées, tranchant leurs tête au passage. Un vrai carnage. Et lui, ne pouvait même pas bouger, même pas crier. Il ne pouvait que regarder. Regarder cette ville magnifique se faire détruire. Le sang giclait sur les murs des bâtiments flamboyants, sur le sol marbré, sur les cadavres gisants, sur les vêtements des trois jeunes filles responsables de ce carnage._

_Puis, l'une des jeunes filles s'arrêta devant lui, et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle leva son épée et qu'elle l'abattit sur le corps frêle et petit du garçonnet._

Fin du Cauchemar ~.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, avec ses jambes et ses bras tremblotants. La sueur dégoulinait de son front et dans son dos, il tremblait et avait la respiration saccadée. Il venait de voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir... Pourquoi cela n'arrivait-il qu'à lui? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?!

******

_Silver : MAKIKOOOO?!_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux argents soupira. Il criait partout son nom dès qu'elle quittait la pièce où il était._

_Makiko : oui?_  
_Silver : t'as fini de préparer les préparatifs?_  
_Makiko : pas encore._  
_Silver : bah dépêche toi!_

_Elle poussa à nouveau un soupir. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre deux minutes? S'il l'appelait toutes les dix secondes, c'est sûr qu'elle n'avancerait pas dans son travail! Un bruit de porte attira son attention tandis que la garçon aux cheveux gris jurait dans son coin. Puis, la surprise la paralysa. Que faisaient-ils ici?! Que voulaient-ils?!_

_Silver : hé, hého? Tu m'entends?_

_Il tourna la tête dans la direction où Makiko était bloquée, et il fut surpris à son tour. Bordel, que faisaient les gardiens de Bioshock ici?!_

_Gardien A : Bonjour, Makiko._  
_Makiko : A-Alex?_  
_Gardien G : Comment te sens tu après avoir jeter ton révolu sur un gamin?_  
_Silver : Mais de quoi tu parles, Gérard?!_  
_Gardien A : il voulait dire que son ensei était en liberté._  
_Makiko : quoi?! Comment est-ce possible?!_

_Les deux gardiens haussèrent les épaules et regardèrent autour d'eux._

_Gardien G : Quoique tu dises, tu vas nous suivre jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve ce garçon._  
_Makiko : Mais je peux aussi aider à le retrouver!_  
_Gardien A : Pff, je te rappelle que ton ensei et l'un des plus puissants, et on ne voudrait pas que tu l'aide à s'échapper._  
_Silver : Mais n'importe quoi vous!_

_Gerard prit Makiko en mode "sac-à-patate" tandis que Alex retenait Silver. Pourquoi ne les écoutaient-ils pas?_

_"Lorsque tu as un passé douteux, peu de gens t'accorderont leurs confiance."_

******

_Alors qu'il était arrivé au repère de Shinkai, Ryuuji tressaillit. Il avait une désagréable impression... Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, pensant que cela n'était pas trop grave, il rentra dans la bâtisse en saluant Kageyama Reiji qui travaillait sur un nouveau plan diabolique. Il arriva devant une salle et tapa un numéro, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans une grande salle aux allures glauques, et une jeune fille aux cheveux gris se retourna pour lui sourire._

_Shinkai : que me vaux cette surprenante visite, Midorikawa? _

_Midorikawa : c'est quoi cette connerie de prophétie de Decretum?! tu m'expliques?!_

_La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux mais un grand sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage._

_Shinkai : ça veux juste dire que dans tout les cas, ton "ami" va mourir._

_Midorikawa : comment ça?! Tu m'avais dis que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal!_

_Shinkai : dire et faire sont deux choses différentes, Ryuuji._  
_Midorikawa : P-Pourquoi lui?!_  
_Shinkai : Oh, tout simplement car c'est un descendant de la famille Decretum._

_Le garçon aux cheveux verts recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait pas... Enfin, il ne voulait pas comprendre._

_Midorikawa : Non! Il s'appelle Hiroto! Hiroto KIYAMA!_  
_Shinkai : il a été adopté par les Kiyama._  
_Midorikawa : n'importe quoi! Arrête de raconter des conneries!_

_Il la laissa donc là, et partit vers l'extérieur en courant. Savoir est plus douloureux et plus dangereux que de ne pas savoir. Il ne voulait absolument pas comprendre. Il avait peur que s'il comprenait, il verrait son ami d'une autre manière. Après dix minutes de course intensive, il s'arrêta dans un champs. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu océan, et quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues._

_Midorikawa : Hiroto..._

_"C'est surtout lorsque tu ne comprend pas, ou lorsque tu ne sais pas, que tu réagis comme un idiot."_

Plus loin, trois personnes étaient en train de parler sérieusement. Le sujet avait l'air tout aussi grave que leurs visages, et elles se regardaient sobrement. Les trois jeunes filles avaient l'air d'être toutes très fatigués.

... : Il faut vraiment les retrouver...  
... : arrête de stresser pour rien, Ambre.  
"Ambre" : J'ai tord peut-être? Soit on les trouve, soit on crève, au choix Hime.  
... : Et si on les trouve, qu'est-ce-qu'on fera contres elles?

Elles se turent. "Hime" rouspéta contre la troisième personne en rajoutant du bois dans le feu, autour duquel elles s'étaient assises.

"Hime" : Tu viens de casser l'ambiance, Catia.  
"Catia" : Bah, c'est vrai non? On ne peux rien faire contre elles. On devrait d'abord être contente d'être en vie.  
"Ambre" : elles vont s'en rendre compte, tôt ou tard..

********

Alertés par un cri, tout les habitants de la maison de Suzuno se réveillèrent en sursaut. Kazemaru, qui était déjà réveillé, savait qui avait poussé ce hurlement, et se précipitait dans sa chambre. Après une hésitation, il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte, puis entra dans la salle sombre. Dès qu'il y mit un pied, la porte se ferma derrière lui, et il se retourna vers elle tout en tressaillant. Il n'y voyait rien, et tâtait à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Puisqu'il ne le trouvait pas, il resta immobile tandis que ces yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était une sorte de rampement, et une respiration saccadée, presque inaudible.

Puis, la lumière revint d'un coup, éblouissant le garçon aux cheveux bleus pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la fille aux yeux sanglants sur son ami qui semblait être à la fois endormi et réveillé. Elle tourna la tête vers lui en criant, et elle rampa vers lui tout en sanglotant. Il recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur derrière lui, entre une commode et la porte qui était fermée. Il entendait très distinctement des coups dans la porte, et Terumi qui s'énervait.

_"Prend le miroir et lance lui dessus."_

Il eut quelques minutes de réflexion, mais ne se posa pas de question et exécuta ce qui lui avait été demandé. L'effrayante fille se reçu le miroir dans ses yeux en sang, elle cria et disparu. Ichirouta regardait l'endroit où elle s'était évaporée, déconcerté. C'était quoi cette voix? Pourquoi elle avait eu raison? Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua même pas la porte s'ouvrir, et il se le prit dans le nez.

Terumi : Hiroto?! Ichirouta?!  
Elisabeth : Il s'est passé quoi là?  
Nagumo : K-KAZEMARU?! TU FOUS QUOI PAR TERRE?!

Tandis que Haruya avait les yeux aussi ronds que des ballons de football, les autres rigolaient en voyant le bleu à terre, se tenant le nez.

Kazemaru : rigolez pas, je me suis pris la porte!  
Chayana : on avait remarqué.  
Suzuno : Il est où Hiroto?  
Louka : t'es amoureux de lui ou quoi?  
Suzuno (blasé) : n'importe quoi toi.  
Hiroto : Vous faites une réunion dans ma chambre ou quoi?  
Nagumo : Midorikawa me manque...  
Elisabeth : h-hein?!

Nagumo avait dit cela d'un ton si naturel et si sérieux que tout le monde le regardait avec surprise. Hiroto, lui, lui lançait un regard plutôt noir. Que voulait-il à Midorikawa?

Nagumo (rigole) : je plaisante! Vous verriez vos têtes! Surtout la tienne Hiroto!  
Elisabeth : haha, très marrant.  
Chayana : c'est vraiment hilarant...*

*******

_Makiko : lâchez moi!_  
_Gardien G : Oh non, tu vas retourner dans ta cellule!_

_Ils parcouraient les couloirs glauques, sales et angoissants de la prison de Bioshock, en se rendant dans une salle que la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle du jugement. On ouvrit une porte en fer et on la jeta à terre, devant un personnage avec une moustache et avec des cheveux blonds. C'était LE blond. Oui, vous savez, celui qui est toujours beau-gosse peut importe les circonstances. Oui, celui a qui les lunettes de ski vont super bien pendant que toi tu ressembles à une mouche avec. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet._

_Le blond : Eh bien, Makiko... Quelle agréable surprise._  
_Makiko : pas agréable du tout._  
_La blond : je m'en fiche. Tu vas retourner dans ta cellule._  
_Makiko : et pourquoi? J'ai rien fais de mal à ce que je sache._  
_Le blond : Oh, tu as attaqué l'un des princes Decretum, et tu trouve que ce n'est pas mal?_  
_Makiko : Mais de quoi vous parlez?!_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus que Gérard la prise par le bras et l'entraina dans les couloirs dégradés de la prison, passant accessoirement devant les prisons où toute sorte de prisonniers étaient enfermés. On la jeta, plus loin, dans une cellule dépourvue d'hygiène et de meubles. Le Gardien G la regarda avec un sourire de satisfaction pendant qu'elle s'accrochait aux barreaux. Lorsqu'il partit, la jeune fille serra de plus en plus les bouts de fers, fabriqués avec un fer spécial, et sembla se murmurer à elle-même :_

_" Tu peux commencer à lui dire, et à agir, ma petite ensei."_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Les sentiments engendrent l'amour.**_  
_**L'amour engendre la jalousie.**_  
_**La jalousie entraine la rancœur.**_  
_**La rancœur entraine le désastre.**_  
_**Tout, dans ce monde, est une suite contradictoire des émotions.**_

_**Afuro**_

_

Lorsque Hiroto se réveilla, il se sentait presque normal. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Cela le mettait de bonne humeur, et il descendit les escaliers en bois tout en chantonnant. Il retrouva Afuro et Elisabeth, les deux lèves-tôt, en train de manger de tartines de confiture étant donné que Nagumo avait finit le nutella sur un coup de déprime.

Elisabeth : Salut Kiyama!  
Hiroto : Bonjour!  
Terumi (marmonne) : c'est ça... Bonjour...

Le rouge regarda le blond aux yeux albinos, surpris, avant de les rejoindre à table. Il remarqua que sur la joue gauche de Afuro, il y avait un énorme bleu.

Hiroto : tu t'es cogné?  
Terumi : de quoi tu te mêle?  
Elisabeth : Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça?! Il s'inquiète pour toi!  
Terumi : c'est qu'un bleu, c'est pas la mort.

Le rouge baissa la tête tandis que la châtain essayait de le défendre. Il avait l'impression que l'albinos le haïssait, et il n'aimait pas cela. C'était son ami, non? Pourquoi avait-il prit cette attitude avec lui maintenant? Qu'avait-il fait?

Juste derrière la porte de la salle à manger, Chayana réfléchissait. En plus de Hiroto, Afuro se comportait bizarrement. De plus, il y avait ce bleu... Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se cogner, ni tomber. Le blond était d'une nature prudente et peu maladroite, alors de sa part, se cogner était presque inimaginable. Où s'était-il blessé..? Avait-il été frappé?

Terumi : je m'en fiche, de toute façon, il sera bientôt mort.

C'est sur cette phrase très gaie qu'il sortit dehors, sûrement pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes fronçait les sourcils, se demandant ce que voulait dire le blond.

Elisabeth : ne l'écoute pas, Hiroto...

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux de couleur tomate. De toute façon, il savait que Afuro n'était pas dans son état normal. Dans une équipe, même si les partenaires ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps, ils sentent lorsqu'ils ne sont pas bien, et c'était exactement la même impression qu'avait eu le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

******

_Catia : Q-Quoi?!_  
_Abby : C'est ta..._  
_Krone : oui._  
_Hime (énervée) : Comment ça se fait?! Elle est blonde, elle a les yeux verrons, t'as les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus! What the fuck?!_  
_Krone : j'ai juste violé quelqu'un qui passait par là, j'avais envie._  
_Abby: En gros, tu baises tout ce qui bouge?_

_Il haussa les épaules et tourna le dos aux trois jeunes filles qui avaient l'air vénères. Mais maintenant, elles savaient quoi faire..._

***********

_Midorikawa n'en revenait pas. Alors, c'était vrai... Il fallait qu'il sacrifie Hiroto... Il devait le faire... Pour tout le monde, alors?_

_Shinkai : mais tu peux aussi sacrifier une autre personne, mais qui a des pouvoirs._  
_Midorikawa : m-mais je ne veux sacrifier personne!_  
_Shinkai : Oh, si tu veux mourir juste après la lune rouge, c'est ton choix._

_Le garçon aux cheveux verts fit une grimace et se mit à réfléchir. L'arrivée de la lune rouge était dans deux jours, et il fallait sacrifier l'un de ses amis, car apparemment, c'étaient les seuls à avoir des pouvoirs._

_Shinkai : Tu veux peux-être que je te dises la liste de ceux qui ont des pouvoirs?_  
_Midorikawa : ... Va-y._  
_Shinkai : ... Il y a Kazemaru Ichirouta, Hiroto Kiyama, Jade Winsford et toi._

_Il fallait qu'il sacrifie soit son ami aux cheveux bleus, soit celle aux yeux bleus. Or, il ne savait pas où était actuellement la violette. Ichirouta était donc son issue de secours... N'est-ce-pas?_

_Midorikawa : ... Très bien._  
_Shinkai : Va le chercher maintenant, il y a des préparatifs à faire..._  
_Midorikawa : je sais._

_Il se mit donc à courir vers l'entrée, tout en écoutant la manipulatrice rigoler, mais il s'en fichait. Par inadvertance, il heurta son ancien professeur de français qui tomba à la renverse._

_Kageyama : fais attention!_  
_Midorikawa : euh... Pardon._

_L'homme se releva en époussetant son costume et regarda le vert à travers ses lunettes noires._

_Kageyama : où tu vas comme ça?!_  
_Midorikawa : ç-ça te regarde pas!_

_Il partit donc en courant, ne voulant pas subir un interrogatoire et perdre ainsi du temps. Voyant qu'il fuyait, il se mit à le poursuivre. Pourquoi le fuyait-il? Il avait pris sa douche pourtant..._

_Kageyama : reviens ici de suite!_  
_Midorikawa : rêve!_

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans le monde réel grâce à une borne qu'avait installé Shinkai, ils se mirent donc à courir pendant que les passants les regardaient, surpris. Le vert, voulant semer le plus grand, traversa la route en courant, frôlant une voiture au passage. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, avant de tourner son visage sur la route goudronnée. Il voyait son ancien instituteur courir vers lui, et son visage ne lui inspirait que de la peur. Il se raidit et attendit qu'il traverse la route, inconsciemment. Lorsqu'il fut juste devant lui, il ferma les yeux, n'ayant plus la force de fuir. Pourquoi s'immisçait-il dans ses affaires?!

Il entendit un crissement de pneu, puis des cris. Avait-il tué tout les passants? Il n'avait pas le courage de regarder. Il se sentait pousser de tout les côtés, mais c'est en sentant une odeur en particulier qu'il ouvrit les yeux de terreur. L'odeur du sang. Cette odeur, si vous la sentez trop souvent, elle reste gravée à jamais dans votre mémoire. C'est exactement ce qui arrivait à Ryuuji. Il observa donc la scène, celle qu'il avait toujours espéré. Celle de la mort de son professeur de français.

Il était là, étalé sur la route, à ses côtés un camion dont le devant était un peu fissuré à cause de ses lunettes. Le sang que le jeune homme avait reniflé s'était répandu partout, même sur ses chaussures alors qu'il était à quatre mètre de la scène. Il entendait les sirènes de l'ambulance, les cris des femmes, les pleurs des enfants et des nourrissons, puis les gémissements inaudibles de la victime. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

C'était la première fois que la vue du sang le répugnait. C'était la première fois qu'une mort le dégoutait. Alors... Était-ce la première fois qu'il se comportait comme un être humain..?

********

_Enfermée, voilà ce qu'elle était. Dans cette minuscule pièce qui lui servait de cellule. Les murs, non entretenus depuis quelques centaines d'années, empestaient la sueur, le sang, et d'autres odeurs nauséabondes. Elle était recroquevillée dans l'un des nombreux coins de la petite salle, songeant à de multiples choses. Pourquoi l'avait-on enfermé? Si il voulait jouer à ça, elle allait jouer..._

_"La première étape de la prophétie de Decretum vient de commencer."_

********

_Krone était partit faire un autre arrangement avec Shinkai, il avait donc laissé toutes les filles seules. Malheureusement pour Mathilde, les trois ensei avait l'air de lui en vouloir... Et Jade avait disparue, cette douée! "C'est pas mon jour de chance... Tans pis, je jouerais quand même au loto!" pensa-t-elle. La blonde était coincée contre un mur, tandis qu'une grande croix en bois était située derrière elle. Elle avala sa salive, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elles pourraient faire._

_Abby : tu vas souffrir, "Mathou"..._

_Ce surnom... C'était celui qu'avait employé Krone une fois._

_Mathilde : vous voulez me tuer?!_  
_Hime : perspicace..._  
_Mathilde : Je ne suis pas comestible hein!_  
_Catia : on s'en fou, on veut juste te faire souffrir._  
_Mathilde : mais pourquoi?!_  
_Abby : on te le dira sûrement..._

_L'ensei aux cheveux noirs la pris par les bras, courut vers la croix avec une incroyable vitesse et fit heurter la blonde aux yeux verrons sur le bout de bois, lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Catia et Hime arrivaient tranquillement, quelques pieux et un marteau à la main. La peur saisit le ventre de Mathilde qui essayait de se débattre maladroitement, sans grand succès. Énervée de l'attitude de la blonde, elle frappa sa tête sur le bois pour l'assommer un peu._

_Abby : on va être tranquilles._

_Puis d'un seul coup, Hime prit le bras droit de Mathilde et le mit sur le côté droit de la croix, pendant qu'elle commençait à trembler. Pourquoi lui faire ça? Où était Jade? Un cri déchira le silence qui avait été installé, et le sang commença à couler à travers le bois. Les larmes lui montèrent les yeux et elle hurla lorsqu'on lui transperçait son deuxième bras, lui faisant perdre encore plus de sang._

_Hime : on rigole plus là, hein?!_

_Puis, la "princesse des ténèbres" éclata de rire, suivit nerveusement des deux autres. Elle prirent le bout de bois et le releva, faisant décoller ses pieds du sol. Elle hurla Encore une fois. Tout son poids reposait sur ses bras transperçaient, les larmes coulaient toutes seuls, le sang coulait à flot, les cris s'enchaînaient ainsi que les rires, les tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et l'inconscience venait petit à petit... Les trois ensei décidèrent de laisser mourir leur "alliée" seule, et d'aller s'amuser sur quelques humains. Elle pleura, elle cria, pria pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Était-ce cela, la souffrance physique..? L'antipathie?_

*******

Afuro descendait au rez-de-chaussé, ayant entendu un cri. Plus précisément, celui d'Elisabeth, il ne se serait pas déplacé si cela aurait été Hiroto. Il arriva donc au salon, et vit la châtain se tenir les deux avants-bras en criant, limite en pleurant. Il se précipita vers elle, tout comme ces amis qui venaient d'arriver. Elle n'avait pourtant rien aux endroits qui, apparemment, lui faisaient mal. Elle prononçait des murmures inaudibles, comme : "laissez-moi..", "ça fait mal..."...

Terumi : Elisabeth! Réveille-toi!  
Hiroto : Eli'?! Tu vas bien?  
Terumi : Ça se voit qu'elle va pas bien, bouffon!  
Kazemaru : hey, on se calme là.  
Nagumo : il se passe quoi au juste?

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges coiffés bizarrement venait d'arriver, la brosse à dent dans la bouche, un peigne dans une main, en caleçon.

Chayana : Haruya...  
Louka : va te coucher.

"_Mais il se passe quoi à la fin?!"_

*******

Courir, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Retrouver Kazemaru, ceci était son but. Ne pas se faire repérer, cela est son espoir. Il cherchait un quelconque plan pour coincer le bleu et l'amener auprès de Shinkai, et ce le plus vite possible. Il tournait, courait, tombait, se prenait des poteaux en pleine tête en titubant. Il eut tellement mal qu'il tomba sur le trottoir, les fesses les première, et se tint le nez. Il était totalement sonné. Il gonfla ses joues et soupira. Se cachait-il? Ou n'avait-il pas de chance aujourd'hui?

*********

_La souffrance, c'est tout ce que ressentait Mathilde. Elle se sentait à la fois importante et triste. Pourquoi importante? On avait fait la même chose à Jésus, le fils de Dieu, non? Cela voulait dire qu'elle était aussi importante que lui! Elle sourit à travers ses larmes lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle n'oubliait pas la douleur. Heureusement que le corps d'un démon des rêves est beaucoup plus résistant que celui d'un humain, sinon, elle sera déjà morte. Elle entendit un bruit et se raidit. Était-ce les Ensei?! Elle commença à paniquer. Comment réagiraient-elles lorsqu'elles verront qu'elle était toujours en vie? Allaient-elles mettre fin à ces jours? Elle ferma les yeux, tremblotante, et attendit que la nouvelle venue fasse irruption dans sa douleur._

_... : M-Mathilde?!_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux de soulagement et lança un sourire triste à sa protagoniste. Elle était enfin revenue. La violette se précipita vers elle et lui retira ses pieux, lui faisant pousser quelques cris de douleur._

_Jade : qui t'as fait ça?!_  
_Mathilde : les ensei..._  
_Jade : je m'occuperais d'elles plus tard, fais voir tes bras._

_Elle montra ses bras ayant deux grand trous à l'intérieur. La fille aux yeux bleus océans fit une grimace et commença à les soigner. Le silence régnait pendant que la violette pansait ses blessures, et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle retomba, le souffle cour._

_Mathilde : ç-ça va?!_

_Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre. Sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal. C'était comme cela à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir. Sur son t-shirt, une tache rouge dessinée en diagonale, partant de la droite vers la gauche, le décorait, représentant ainsi sa blessure rouverte Mathilde ne savait pas quoi faire. Personne lui avait jamais apprit à soigner les gens! En même temps, on se demande ce qu'elle a apprit... Bref, elle était vraiment pommée dans sa tête, et elle comprenait rien à la vie._

_" Euh... Courage Jade..! Bordel, mais je fais quoi moi maintenant?! "_

******

Sur un lit, voilà où elle se retrouvait après avoir souffert pour X raisons. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait ce mal si soudain, mais elle l'avait profondément ressentit... Alors que maintenant, elle ne sentait plus rien à par des draps, moelleux et frais. Elle se redressa mais retomba aussitôt, il y avait un problème avec ses avant-bras. Afuro se précipita vers elle, en ayant un air inquiet.

Terumi : Elisabeth! Tu te sens bien?  
Elisabeth : juste un peu faible. Où sont les autres?  
Terumi : au rez-de-chaussée, je me suis porté volontaire pour rester à tes côtés.

À l'entente de cette phrase, le visage de la jeune fille fut prise d'une légère couleur rosée et elle baissa la tête pour que son "protagoniste" ne le remarque pas.

Terumi : dis... Je peux... Te dire un secret..?  
Elisabeth : euh... Va-y.

_"Je ne sais plus si je suis du côté du bien ou du côté du mal."_

********

Le téléphone sonnait. Kazemaru se demandait qui pouvait sonner, étant donné qu'absolument personne ne semblait connaître leur existence. Il décrocha, et resta pétrifier devant la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien... La même voix de celle qu'il haïssait, de celle qui lui mettait la pression, de celle qui l'avait élevé... La même voix de celle qui l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres pendant toute ces années...

_"Ichirouta, je t'ai enfin retrouvé! Rentre à la maison de suite!"_

******

Midorikawa raccrocha le téléphone en souriant. Ça y est, il avait son excuse... Inconsciemment, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, mais il souriait. Il allait pouvoir éviter le sacrifice de Hiroto... De toute façon, Ichirouta n'avait plus une seule chance pour survivre, avec ou sans la prophétie... Il y avait eux. Ceux qui avait plongé le cœur de certaines personnes dans les ténèbres. Ceux qui avait bercé les personnes "spéciales" de mensonges et de douleurs.

_"Les Kizunas."_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais.**_  
_**Elle sait que si elle s'arrête, elle ne pourra plus rien faire, alors elle court, court vers le danger.**_  
_**Debout, seule, à affronter les démons, présents dans sa tête.**_  
_**Mais maintenant, elle ne peut plus bouger...**_  
_**On l'a enfermée, on l'a réduit au silence, pendant que son démon, lui, menaçait de tuer l'un des être le plus précieux aux yeux de son humain.**_

_**Journal de l'ange, trente-quatrième jour.**_

*****

Les bras croisés, en faisant les cents pas, Mathilde réfléchissait. L'Hémorragie de la violette avait cessé depuis une heure, elle l'avait emmené dans le monde réel, et lui avait mis une couverture sur son corps. Elle semblait dormir. Pour quelle raison avait-elle eut cette blessure déjà..?

Flash Back.

_Ils s'éloignèrent donc du combat entre les quatre démons des rêves et s'enfoncèrent dans les pousses de blés, qui en passant, faisait le double de leurs tailles. Très vite, Kazemaru perdit de vue le protecteur de Suzuno, et se retrouva donc, tout seul. Il s'installa derrière un rocher et respira un bon coup. Il entendit une plainte, presque inaudible, et se retourna lentement. Midorikawa venait d'assommer Jade. Il sentait la colère monter en lui et il fonça dans le tas, sans réfléchir._

_Kazemaru : Tu comptais fuir, comme toujours?!_

_Le vert se retourna en soupirant, et le regarda d'un air las._

_Midorikawa : tu veux te battre? Et bien viens._  
_Kazemaru : Pourquoi tu veux l'emmener?!_

_Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Ryuuji, habituellement doux._

_Midorikawa : C'est le réceptacle de Krone, on se doit de la tuer._

_Le garçon aux cheveux bleus, prit d'une grande colère, s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le garçon aux cheveux verts et le prit par le col._

_Kazemaru : mais réveille-toi, Midorikawa Ryuuji!_

_Le concerné tendit la main sur le côté, dans le vide, tandis qu'une forme d'eau se dessinait dans le creux de sa main, forgeant une épée. D'un coup, elle se matérialisa en fer et il repoussa le bleu vivement._

_Midorikawa : tu es donc sur ma route... Très bien, je vais t'éliminer._  
_Kazemaru : c-comment t'arrive à faire ça?_  
_Midorikawa : être un réceptacle peut servir..._

_Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Nathan qui lui, était bloqué par le rocher. Ils étaient à cinq mètre l'un de l'autre, mais Ryuuji leva son épée, près à attaquer son ex-ami. La victime ferma les yeux, près à recevoir le coup. Le bruit du tranchage vint lui chatouiller les oreilles, tandis que quelque secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, indemne. Sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement. La personne qu'il voulait sauver, plus que tout au monde, venait de le protéger. Elle tomba à terre, ses cheveux violets dansant dans l'atmosphère avant de retomber sur son corps inerte, ses yeux bleus océans, mis-clos, le sang formant une auréole autour de son corps inerte. Cette vision d'horreur ramena les deux garçons à la surface. L'un cria et se précipita vers elle, l'autre soupira et disparut._

_Midorikawa : on se reverra, Kazemaru Ichirouta._

_Alertée par le cri, Heather se retourna et constata enfin que Ichirouta n'était plus derrière elle. Elle posa la paume de sa main sur le sol froid et sec, puis un jet d'eau sortit de la terre, faisant voler la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Elle vit un rocher dans une petite plaine, elle voulut donc s'y rapprocher. Il semblait que le jet d'eau bougeait selon la volonté de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle découvrit avec horreur Jade, étalée par terre et aussi inerte qu'un cadavre, avec un Kazemaru, totalement paralysé par la peur, en larmes._

_Heather : Ichirouta! Il s'est passé quoi?_

_Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, la jeune fille s'énerva et le claqua. Celui-ci se réveilla enfin et observa le démon des rêves._

_Heather : je vais rejoindre les filles, toi, veille sur elle._

_Sur ces mots, elle partit aussi vite qu'elle soit arrivée. Kazemaru s'effondra sur le sol, aussi fatigué mentalement que physiquement. Il observait la jeune fille en silence. Elle n'était pas morte, si? Inconsciemment, sa main frôla la joue glacée de son amie. Il rougit légèrement à ce contact, mais n'oublia pas la situation. Il sentit un liquide chaud envelopper son corps. Le sang que la jeune fille perdait s'étalait de plus en plus. Il avait totalement oublié ça! Il se releva, paniqué, et retourna délicatement sa camarade sur le dos. Malgré son t-shirt taché de sang, on pouvait voir une grande marque rougeâtre, tranchant en diagonale la partie supérieure du corps de la jeune fille._

_Il entendit des pas derrière lui, et croyant que c'était Kageyama Reiji, il se retourna, furieux. Non, c'était Mathilde, Chayana, Heather et Elisabeth. Elles étaient toutes dans un piteux état, à par Heather. Elles se précipitèrent vers le corps de la jeune fille._

_Mathilde : merde... Bon, il est grand temps de rentrer!_

Fin du Flash Back.

Ça y est, elle se souvenait..! Mais... Pourquoi était-elle encore blessée..? Midorikawa avait-il fait en sorte que cela se produise..? Elle n'avait aucune idée... Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. La blonde était apparue dans une usine désaffectée, à l'Ouest du centre ville, en périphérie de celle-ci. Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de les trouver! Enfin, elle espérait, bien que Nagumo lui manquait... "Bref" se dit-elle en soupirant. Bien qu'elle trouvait que les murs avaient une couleur jaunâtre écœurante, et le sol tout autant dégoûtant que le plafond, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle entendit un bruit de craquement derrière elle, et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et la presser légèrement. Elle sursauta et recula, tout en repoussant violemment la main. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnu l'identité du nouveau venu...

... : Je peux répondre à tes questions, Mathilde...  
Mathilde : A-Afuro?!

**********

Kazemaru soupirait, encore une fois. Son meilleur ami était tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre, c'était limite s'il venait manger. Il poussa la porte déjà entrouverte et s'engouffra une nouvelle fois, dans cette salle qui était devenue si silencieuse, si morne... Les rideaux étaient fermés, un corps endormi se dessinait sous une couverture, les meubles n'étaient que très peu visibles à cause de la faible luminosité. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, curieux de voir des mouvements brusques de la part du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il vit qu'il transpirait, il décida donc de relever sa frange, située de sorte à ce que l'on ne voie pas son œil gauche, et observa son ami.

**Noir, Blanc, Bleu, Gris.**  
Les couleurs respectives du **cauchemar**, du **réalisme**, du **sang** et de la **tragédie**.

*******

_Il se réveilla dans une ruelle, parmi les marchands qui parcouraient les ruelles, parmi les cris des enfants qui jouaient, parmi les femmes faisant leurs courses. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Le garçon était dans une rue, sûrement publique, parsemée de pavés de la couleur du marbre, entourée de bâtiments semblable à ceux des romains, tout blancs. Il observa son reflet dans une flaque d'eau : il avait le même physique que l'enfant de la dernière fois.. Xavier se raidit. Son corps avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine... On va dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Lui-même, était habillé tel un romain..._

_Il se releva et commença à marcher dans la rue, ne savant même pas où aller. Les passants, qui semblaient beaucoup le connaître, le saluait à son passage. Étant poli, il leur rendaient leurs "bonjour". Certaines jeunes filles criaient lorsqu'il passait, et c,est en extase qu'elles criaient : "mon prince!". Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il leur adressa juste un sourire, ce qui déclencha d'autres cris hystériques. Il était considéré... Comme une idole? Oui, c'est le bon mot. Tout le monde le connaissait, mais il ne connaissait personne._

_Un homme, sûrement un soldat vu son uniforme et sa carrure, vint le voir, criant le même surnom que ses fans lui avaient adressé._

_... : Mon prince, votre père vous attends depuis une heure dans la salle de réunion!_  
_"Hiroto" : dans la salle de réunion?_  
_... : Pour la réunion concernant l'héritier d'Icarus, vous aviez oublié?_

_Il arqua un sourcil à l'entente de cette phrase. Ce mot lui disait quelque chose... Icarus... Icarus... Il n'eut pas le temps de deviner sa signification que le soldat l'entraîna dans une sorte de château, et le jeta carrément dans une salle. Il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres, aucunes décorations, il n'y avait que du blanc. Kiyama releva la tête et croisa le regard d'un vieil homme, avec les cheveux blancs, les yeux presque fermés. Aucunes émotions ne s'échappaient de ce cadavre ambulant. Enfin si, une seule : l'amour. Il tenait, dans ses bras, un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts. Hiroto écarquilla les yeux. Non, cela ne pouvait pas..._

_... : Tu es en retard, pharos!_  
_"Hiroto" : Pharos?_  
_... : Tu étais encore en train de draguer les minettes, hein?_  
_"Hiroto" : q-quoi?!_  
_... : Oh, tu sais, moi à ton âge..._

_La personne âgée commença son monologue sur le temps des "anciens", tandis que Kiyama observait le petit. Il lui ressemblait vraiment... C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas se défaire de son regard. Après environ cinq minutes, l'ancien agita sa main devant ses yeux._

_... : Tu dors, mon petit Krone?_  
_"Hiroto" : ... Ce n'est pas mon nom! Moi, c'est Hiroto!_  
_... : Oh! tu as deviné le nom de ton petit-frère? Tu as vu, il me ressemble, hein?_

_Il eut quelques secondes de réflexion. Déjà, l'enfant ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père. Attendez... Il avait dis "petit-frère"?! Cela voulait dire... Qu'il était le frère de Krone?!_

_... : Bref. Tu sais que tu es mon héritier. Tu dois avant tout, savoir que Hiroto n'est pas comme toi. Il n'a pas de pouvoir. Mais, il est l'équilibre dans le monde des rêves._  
_"Hiroto" : c'est à dire..?_  
_... : Cela veut dire qui s'il meurt, l'équilibre qui règne là-bas sera chamboulé, et n'importe quoi pourrait arriver..._

****

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus observait son ami. Malgré ce qu'il venait de voir, il avait l'air d'être paisible... Il haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, jetant au même moment un regard par dessus son épaule, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Kiyama, lui, se réveilla à cause d'un bruit. Il se redressa, alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda autour de lui. Était-ce vrai ce qu'il avait vu..? Il entendit un gémissement à sa droite, il tourna donc la tête et se raidit.

Elle était là... Elle était debout devant lui, toujours avec la même robe blanche tachée, les yeux sanglants, un éternel sourire de psychopathe accroché à son visage, les cheveux gras et sales. L'allure de cette fille, sa démarche, son "regard", son sourire... Tout faisait peur chez elle. Dès qu'il sentait sa présence, il entendait un bruit... Comme un grincement de porte éternel, oui, celui qui vous fait frissonner. Elle s'avançait d'une allure macabre vers le garçon, qui avait l'air paralysé. On aurait dit... Le diable, en lui même. Sa face n'avait pas l'air de changer d'expression. Elle se pencha au dessus du garçon, faisant goutter au passage son sang sur son visage pâle. Sa voix commença à chanter, toujours effrayante, glauque, macabre.

_"Hiroto... Petit Hiroto... Veux-tu savoir la vérité..?"_

Kiyama écarquilla les yeux, et commença à réfléchir sans penser aux détails. Savoir la vérité..? C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses se passaient autour de lui en ce moment, et il ne saurait dire si elles étaient réelles. Après tout, peut-être que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à présent n'était qu'un cauchemar..? Il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de la créature, puis, il sentit une sorte d'énergie l'envahir, un sourire quelconque se dessina sur son visage.

_"Très bien. Commençons par le début de tout."_

********

La jeune brune aux yeux vert descendait l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine, où tout le monde déjeunait. Elle frappa la table avec ses mains, ce qui fit renverser des bols de laits et des tartines, ce qui attira les regards interrogatifs de leurs part.

Elisabeth : Terumi a disparu!  
Nagumo : comment ça?  
Elisabeth : je ne le trouve plus. Même si j'essai d'entrer en contact avec lui, je n'y arrive pas.  
Suzuno : C'est un espion!  
Chayana : mais n'importe quoi.  
Louka : en plus, il avait un bleu sur la joue. Peut-être qu'il s'est fait kidnappé!  
Suzuno : je vous dis que c'est un espion!

Tout le monde ignora, comme toujours, les paroles dépourvues de sens du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il serra les poings et continua de manger tout en écoutant les probabilités des jeunes présents à table. Pourtant, ces paroles étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus juste...

*******

Kazemaru marchait dans la rue, son sac sur le dos. Il était partis vers son ancien domicile, sans que personne ne le voit. Il arriva enfin devant une maison mitoyenne, blanche, singulière. Il n'eut pas besoin de clé pour ouvrir la porte de l'habitation et s'engouffra dans son obscurité. Il referma l'entrée derrière lui et chercha la lumière de la main. Il entendait un bruit, comme celle d'une balançoire avec un enfant dedans. Lorsqu'il trouva l'interrupteur, il appuya dessus et toute la pièce s'éclaira. Il fut pétrifié lorsqu'il vit qu'est-ce-qui faisait le bruit. Ce n'était pas un enfant, ni une balançoire. Combien de temps n'était-il pas venu ici? Une bonne dizaine d'années. Un trou s'était crée dans le plancher, juste devant lui. Revenons au bruit. Ce bruit était celui d'une corde. Le bruit que la corde faisait retentissait à cause du corps qu'elle portait. Le corps de sa mère.

Il tomba à genoux, le cerveau à ébullition. Ce n'était donc pas sa mère qui l'avait appelé, la veille..? Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, et deux mains vinrent l'empêcher de crier. Il vit quelques mèches vertes au dessus de lui, et il sentit les cheveux de son agresseur chatouiller son oreille.

_"Tu vas juste faire une petite sieste, Ichirouta... Ça ne fera pas mal."_

Puis, un coup. Puis, une chute. Puis, un rire. Puis, Midorikawa. Puis, le noir. Puis, le vide.

Mathilde regardait le nouveau venu d'un air ébahi. Que faisait-il ici? Comment savait-il tout cela? Lui, avait un air confiant. Un air d'une personne supérieure.

Mathilde : ... Comment as-tu appris, pour ça..?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hésitations et choix, voilà de quoi est fait sa vie.**_  
_**Méchante? Gentille? Sa raison lui dicte sa conduite, son coeur lui dicte ses doutes.**_  
_**Elle sait qu'elle doit se décider. Elle sait que ce qu'elle fait n'est pas la bonne chose à faire.**_  
_**"Il y a toujours un choix", cette fois ci, il n'y en a pas.**_  
_**Rester méchante et faire souffrir les autres, ou être gentille et les laisser mourir par sa faute?**_  
_**Dans tout les cas, c'est un échec et mat.**_

_**Journal de l'ange, trente-cinquième jour.**_

Terumi : c'est très simple. Je sais exactement tout ce que vous faites.

Mathilde : ... Et comment?  
Terumi : dis-toi que j'ai des sources d'informations venants des deux camps.

Puis, il esquissa un sourire et lui tourna le dos, puis il disparut dans l'obscurité. La blonde, le regard toujours braqué vers l'avant, semblait réfléchir. Puis, ayant la cervelle qui allait exploser, elle renonça en soupirant et se pencha vers la malade. Elle toucha son front et souffla encore une fois. Elle avais de la fièvre... Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'était pas médecin, loin de là. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre démon des rêves qui essayait tant bien que mal de protéger son humain...

Puis, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. La peur la saisit. Étaient-ce les ensei? Venaient-ils encore pour la faire souffrir? Son corps commença à trembler tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait, sans pour autant pousser un cri.

... : Désolé Mathilde, mais j'en ai besoin... Pour nous.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant cette voix. Elle sentit une pression sur sa tête tandis qu'elle tomba au sol, les yeux rivés sur l'inconnu qui emportait la violette. Quelques larmes dégoulinèrent de ces joues, rendant son image moins nette. Un garçon. Un garçon aux cheveux rouges. Un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux dorés.

_"J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je veux juste que l'espoir de voir cette histoire terminée s'accomplisse."_

Puis, il disparut. Mathilde regardait encore l'endroit où il était apparut, les yeux exorbités, le regard perdu dans le vide, les larmes coulant sur ses joues blanches, sa tête qui tournait. Le coup sur la tête fit qu'elle ferma ses yeux, tout en répétant un seul et même nom, une seule et même signification pour elle.

_"Nagumo..."_

Une salle noire, voilà dans quoi on l'avais projeté. Il n'avait pas la force de se lever, ni de pousser un cri d'ailleurs. Il semblerait que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il se remémora les événements qui venaient de se produire tout en maudissant Midorikawa. Puis, cette image lui vint en tête... Une corde. Un corps. Un trou. Sa mère s'était suicidée... Ou c'est Ryuuji? Dans les deux cas, il avait souffert... Si elle s'était pendue, c'était à cause de son départ? Non, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais... Il ferma ses yeux humides en essayant de faire disparaître ce souvenir, sans succès. Les larmes qu'il avait retenu commencèrent à dévaler ses joues sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Pourquoi cette histoire lui tombait dessus..? Et où était-il?

_"Je suis encore tombé..."_

Son coeur avait commencé à accélérer. Il était en train de suffoquer tandis que son corps commençait à perdre le contrôle. Il n'arrivait même plus à crier. Il avait beau essayer de la repousser une fois encore, rien n'y faisait. Puis d'un coup, son corps se paralysa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et redevinrent normaux en une fraction de secondes, tandis que leur couleur s'éclairait. Puis il se redressa et quitta sa chambre sans faire de bruit, la tête baissée, les poings serrés, le coeur battant. Dans son passage, on ne put entendre que la porte d'entrée claquer, accompagné d'éclairs et de grondements venant du ciel. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs releva la tête vers le ciel nuageux pendant que les gouttes de pluie coulaient sur son visage, donnant un air mélancolique à la scène.

_"Il faut agir avant que cela ne soit plus possible..."_

Il se retourna vers son domicile une dernière fois en souriant, se demandant une fois encore pourquoi cela devait arriver. Il se remémorait les crises de rires, les disputes, les combats, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de sa meilleure-amie. Puis, son sourire disparut. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était partie. À cause de son amnésie momentanée. Puis, une larme commença à couler, puis une autre, puis une dizaine. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir... Cette histoire allait vraiment achever l'espoir qu'un jour, ils puissent à nouveau tous être ensemble en train de rigoler. Il soupira, si quelqu'un l'aurait vu, il aurait sûrement confondu la pluie avec ses larmes.

_"Excusez-moi tout le monde mais... Je dois le faire."_

Puis il tourna le dos, se disant bien qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner en arrière. Il marcha sur le trottoir, sous la pluie, et croisa la dernière personne à qui il adressa la parole.

... : Tu vas vraiment le faire alors?  
Suzuno : Oui. Je dois le faire.  
... : J'ai fais mon boulot, à toi de faire le tien.  
Suzuno : J'y compte bien.

Puis, la personne qu'il venait de croiser continua son chemin sans le regarder dans les yeux mais s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

... : Pourquoi ça devait arriver à nous?  
Suzuno : ... Je ne sais pas.  
... : Si les autres te voyaient... Pour une fois que tu disais quelque chose de sensé...  
Suzuno : ahah...

L'interlocuteur de Fuusuke ce commença à sangloter tandis qu'il regardait droit devant lui.

... : On se reverra sûrement... Dans une autre vie... Ou tout simplement dans un rêve...  
Suzuno : J'y crois pas... Tu commences à avoir des remords, Haruya?  
Nagumo : non, aucuns. Bonne chance Suzuno.

Puis, ils n'échangèrent plus aucunes paroles et continuèrent leur chemin, l'un pleurant, l'autre souriant. C'est vrai qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, malgré le fait qu'ils se disputaient toujours, ils se considéraient comme des meilleurs amis.

_"La séparation est toujours douloureuse. Mais... On doit les faire sortir de là."_

Puis, le blanc disparut au coin de la rue. Le rouge, lui, continua sa route sans se retourner. Il ne devait pas avoir de remords. C'était pour eux qu'ils le faisaient... Pour les protéger, eux, leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, leurs âme, leur monde et... Leur coeur.

Non... Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il était... Le frère de Krone? Comment était-ce possible? Surtout que si son rêve s'avérait être vrai, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait a peu près le même âge que son ennemi... Donc il serait plus vieux? Il ne comprenait plus rien... Donc s'il mourait, l'équilibre du monde des rêves serait chamboulé... Mais qu'adviendrait-il de Midorikawa? C'est un réceptacle après tout... Alors... Est-ce-que quelque chose lui arrivera?

... : Oui, à lui aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que tu restes en vie.  
Hiroto : mais je mourrais bien, un jour!  
... : Si tu le dis...

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges soupira sous les yeux de la jeune fille, qui le regardait d'un oeil amusé.

Hiroto: quelle est la solution alors?  
... : Il existe une sorte de sacrifice humain, mais je doute que toute la population du Japon soit suffisante à elle seule. Seulement si... Un humain possédant un pouvoir compatible avec ses rêves suffirait.  
Hiroto : ça court les rues ces gens là?

Elle rigola sous l'oeil méfiant du jeune homme, se doutant qu'elle risquait de l'attaquer. Après tout, pourquoi elle se rallierait à sa cause? Puis, il sentit sa tête tourner... Il vacilla et tomba sur le plancher. La dernière chose qu'il eut entendu, était son rire ; ce rire à glacer le sang, ce rire qui fait pleurer, ce rire à vider tout sentiments dans les coeur. Puis, les pas de l'antagoniste se rapprochèrent, et Kiyama sentit son esprit s'envoler.

_"Deuxième phase de la prophétie, faite!"_

_Elle se réveilla doucement sur un sol dur, glacé et tortueux. La jeune fille ne comprit pas où elle se trouvait, elle se redressa donc et ouvrit les yeux. La luminosité faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y voir, étant éblouie par celle-ci, elle attendit donc que ces yeux bleus s'habituent à cette lumière, qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de voir._

_Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de salle, au parquet dur, couleur de la pierre. Les murs étaient incolores, et au loin, on pouvait voir une sorte de tâche brune. Elle décida d'avancer vers elle, sans réfléchir, comme par instinct. Elle sentait qu'elle devait y aller. Puis, elle se mit à courir, comme si son temps était compté. Une sirène retentit dans ses oreilles, comme un avertissement, et elle étouffa un cri. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle avait envie de fuir... Mais sa curiosité était trop forte. Elle finit par arriver juste devant cette chose qui s'avérait être un pilori. Elle porta donc ses yeux sur "l'homme" qui était bras et cou attachés les bras à la hauteur de la tête, accroupi, avec deux autres "hommes" à côté de lui, avec une sorte d'épée bizarre chacun dans leur main droite._

_Puis, elle les reconnu, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites. Celui à droite, qui se tenait fièrement, avait les cheveux verts et les yeux onyx. Celui à gauche, qui avait l'air d'être là et pas là en même temps, était blond aux yeux albinos. Et celui qui apparemment, allait se faire exécuter, la tête baissé, ayant l'air d'être inerte et inconscient, avait les cheveux bleus..._

_Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle recula d'un pas, sa gorge trop sèche pour pouvoir pousser un quelconque cri. Ses deux "protagonistes" la fixaient d'un air plutôt satisfait tout en mettant leur épée sous la gorge du garçon assommé. Elle se stabilisa, les regardants un par un dans les yeux, avec toujours cette lueur de supériorité qui les déstabilisait._

_Jade : ... Pourquoi?_  
_Midorikawa : ... Il était une fois, un pays bien étrange. Ce pays était l'entrée du monde des rêves, et n'était pas connu des humains. Son nom était "Icarus"._  
_Terumi : Ce pays était l'image même du paradis, et ces habitants faisaient parti des plus admirables._  
_Midorikawa : Mais un beau jour, une maladie naquit dans l'un d'eux. Celle-ci se nomme... La maladie du Cataclysm._

_La jeune fille aux cheveux violets les regardait bizarrement, sans plus autant être déconcentrée._

_Terumi : Cette maladie crée dans l'esprit de la victime un autre lui, qui lui, veut à tout prix le nuire et le tuer._  
_Midorikawa : cet "autre lui" est appelé "ensei". C'est une sorte de démon des rêves qui ne peut subsister dans la réalité, et qui ont un caractère opposé à la personne d'origine._  
_Terumi : Bref, ce malade atteint de cette grave maladie commença à la répandre dans un petit village._  
_Midorikawa : Ce petit village, à l'écart du pays d'Icarus, haïssait cette cité. Alors, ils décidèrent de mettre la ville à feu et à sang._  
_Terumi : Il y eut quelques survivants à cette boucherie, grâce aux Kizunas qui ont enfermés ces tarés dans la "prison de Bioshock"._  
_Midorikawa : Depuis, c'est la guerre entre les Kizunas, qui sont les gardiens du monde des rêves, et les mangeurs, ceux qui veulent le détruire._  
_Terumi : la prison de Bioshock a été construite pour les ensei et les plus grands criminels, hormis ceux du monde réel, sauf si cela a répercussion dans ce monde._

_Jade fronçait les sourcils depuis tout-à-l'heure. Elle n'avait pas tout compris... Surtout le fait qu'ils leurs raconte une histoire alors qu'ils sont sur le point d'exécuter Ichirouta!_

_Midorikawa : Il y a une prophétie concernant cette légende._  
_Jade : c'était une légende?_  
_Terumi (l'ignore) : Il faut tuer un humain possédant l'un des caractéristiques d'un démon des rêves, alors, la cité renaîtra._  
_Midorikawa : en gros, il faut tuer un humain ayant un rapport avec le monde des rêves._  
_Terumi : Lorsque ce paradis réel naîtra, le temps et l'espace sera chamboulé._  
_Midorikawa : on pourra aller dans le passé comme dans le futur, se déplacer comme l'on veut... Et les gens n'auront plus cette imperfection que l'on nomme "sentiments"._

_Donc, d'après eux... L'humain à sacrifier est Kazemaru?_

_Jade : et pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici?_  
_Midorikawa : on avait envie._  
_Jade : ... Une envie?!_  
_Terumi : tu as trop de sang-froid. C'est pourtant de ta faute si l'on est tous dans cette situation._

_La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, baissa la tête et inspira un bon coup. Elle ne devait surtout pas douter d'elle, pas encore une fois. Son esprit ne devait pas vaciller, pas encore une fois. Son coeur ne devait pas changer, pas encore une fois._

_Jade : Ce sont vos actes qui vous ont menés là, je n'y suis pour rien._

_L'albinos explosa de rire sous le regard blasé de son partenaire, qui semblait avoir été en quelque sorte touché par ces mots._

_Terumi : Et bien, ce sera de ta faute s'il mourra._  
_Jade : comment ça?!_

_Le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds le détacha brutalement, le réveillant au passage tout en étouffant une plainte. Il avait la même expression qu'un enfant qui venait de se lever, et ne comprenait absolument pas où il était, et ce qu'il se passait. Puis, c'est lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille qu'il releva précipitamment la tête et qu'il se cogna contre le coude du blond, ce qui le calma._

_Kazemaru : il se passe quoi là?_

_Midorikawa, lui, rigola un peu et leva son épée au dessus de lui, prêt à lui trancher le cou. Le bleu comprit sa situation juste avant que son cou ne rencontre le tranchant glacé de l'arme du vert, il ferma donc les yeux. Mais, il ne sentit rien et fut projeté à terre. Il se releva, aidé par la jeune fille qui avait avancé, et ils regardèrent la scène avec stupéfaction._

_Sur le pilori et l'épée, du sang. Dans les yeux du blond et du vert, de la surprise. Dans les yeux du blanc, de la mélancolie. Il regardait sa meilleure-amie avec un air heureux, heureux de la voir lors de ses derniers instants. Il tomba sur le sol, inerte, tandis que les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de la violette._

_Suzuno : Désolé..._

_Puis, Fuusuke arrêta de respirer, son sang formant une auréole autour de son cou. Midorikawa et Terumi soupirèrent et partirent. Après tout, ils l'avaient eu, leur sacrifice, pourquoi rester? Jade tomba au sol, abîmant au passage ses genoux, et les larmes commencèrent silencieusement à tomber tandis qu'elle mettait sa main sur sa bouche. Une forme difforme apparut à côté du blanc, semblable à un chat. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille, et disparut en murmurant quelques paroles. Kazemaru, lui, s'accroupit et essaya de relever celle aux yeux bleus, ce qu'il arriva difficilement à faire._

_Kazemaru : Jade... Rentre avec moi. Tu manques à tout le monde... Ils veulent tous te voir... Je t'en pris._  
_Jade : ... Je ne peux pas._

_Elle s'écarta légèrement du garçon aux yeux ambrés, et plongea son regard dans le sien._

_Kazemaru : Pourquoi?!_  
_Jade : ... Il faudrait qu'il ne soit plus là. C'est lui qui a le contrôle de mon corps, je te rappelle!_  
_Kazemaru : mais si on s'y met tous, on pourra le vaincre!_

_Elle rigola nerveusement, tout en ajustant une mèche derrière son oreille._

_Jade : Il faudrait d'abord vaincre Shinkai, et là, vous auriez peut-être une infime chance._

_La violette baissa la tête, le bleu resta interdit. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit soudainement dans ses bras, mettant ainsi sa tête dans son cou. La jeune fille rougit soudainement, mais ne le repoussa pas, trouvant cette étreinte rassurante._

_Kazemaru : je te promet qu'on y arrivera._

_Ces mots, Jade sourit, le repoussa, et rebroussa chemin en lui faisant un signe de main. Lui, sourit en la regardant partir. Soudain, elle se retourna et lui lança :_

_Jade : et moi, je te promet de revenir!_

Nagumo passa le seuil de la porte. Il avait sentis que son ami venait de pousser son dernier souffle, et un vide s'était installé dans son coeur. Il ferma la porte à clé, et découvert Afuro devant la télévision.

Terumi : Tu rentres tard.  
Nagumo : j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Puis, il monta dans sa chambre pour s'endormir aussitôt, se moquant des occupations du blond.

_"Ce jeu de cache-cache avec l'espion va me divertir... Cela risque d'être marrant."_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Le mal est une source de pouvoir incertaine, qui peut faire changer l'être entier d'une personne.**_  
_**Mais lorsque l'amour ou l'amitié s'en mêle, cela devient de suite plus compliqué dans leur tête.**_  
_**Pour moi, le "mal" me permettra de relier le passé et l'avenir, et comme ça, je pourrais changer ce passé.**_  
_**Personne ne connaîtra Hiroto. Personne ne connaîtra le monde des rêves. Personne n'aura de problèmes.**_  
_**Et comme ça, Elisabeth ne dépendra plus que de moi.**_

_**Journal de l'ange, trente-sixième jour.**_

*****

Point de Vue de : Jade.

Je n'en peux plus... Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il ainsi sur moi? Je m'étais préparée à souffrir, mais je ne me doutais pas que ça faisait aussi mal... Mais je ne dois pas pleurer, ça ne sert à rien... Et s'apitoyer sur son sort également. Je dois leur montrer qu'on peut surmonter ça, même en étant séparés. Mathilde me regardait d'un air plutôt surpris, tandis que je faisait les cents pas.

Mathilde : Il y a un problème, Jade? Tu as l'air bizarre...  
Jade : rien. Je réfléchis...  
Mathilde : à quoi?

Ce qui me désespérait chez elle, c'est qu'elle n'était pas du tout futée, et je doute que ce soit à cause de sa couleur de cheveux. C'est vrai, c'est quoi ce préjugé sur les blondes? Bref...

Jade : à un moyen de nous sortir de là.  
Mathilde : oh, t'inquiète donc pas! Silver arrive...

Tiens, il est vivant lui? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu. Et comment ça, il arrivait? Il venait nous libérer de l'emprise de ce monde?

Jade : c'est-à-dire?  
Mathilde : j'ai déjà essayer de briser ce monde, sans succès. Mais Silver, lui, a des capacité bien meilleures que les miennes, même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter... Pour le moment, c'est le seul à pouvoir nous aider.  
Jade : et il arrive quand?

Un bruit de... Mixeur? Hein? Ça venait du fond. Effectivement, on voyait une sorte de tourbillon qui était en train de naître. Une forte rafale de vent nous propulsa contre le mur derrière nous, sans pour autant nous blesser, et une silhouette apparue à la place de la petite tornade. C'était le dompteur de chiens, une fouet à la main, habillé d'un tablier, et avec de la pâte à crêpe sur la joue.

Silver : venez, vite!  
Mathilde : ... C'est quoi ce déguisement?! Tu fais baby-sitter ou quoi?  
Silver : pas le temps pour les questions, il m'a déjà repéré!

Silver voulait sûrement parler de Krone. On commença à courir vers lui, il recréa donc la tornade qui l'avait sûrement amené ici, et lorsqu'on réussi à l'atteindre, une lumière aveuglante nous propulsa vers un endroit inconnu. J'avais mal à la tête, je n'arrivais plus à voir correctement, ma vision se flouait, et mes yeux se fermaient. J'entendais des cris d'enfants et de femmes, des bruits de voiture, des chants d'oiseaux, des paroles de Mathilde et du nouveau pâtissier. Je reniflais la pollution, l'odeur des boulangers le matin, et toutes les odeurs qui constituaient une ville. Puis, une seule question me passait par la tête avant que mon esprit parte dans une sorte de sommeil.

"Où sommes-nous?"

****

Retour au Point de Vue extérieur.

Endormi, voilà l'état dans lequel ces amis l'avaient trouvé, et il ne se réveillait pas. Nagumo avait, bien sûr, essayé toutes sorte de techniques aussi bêtes les unes que les autres, mais rien n'y faisait : il ne réagissait pas. Si Xavier ne respirait pas, on aurait sûrement cru qu'il était mort.

Chayana : je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive...  
Louka : Les gens! Vous savez pas où est Suzuno?!

Tout le monde se tut. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges, baissa la tête, tentant de retenir ses larmes, tandis que ses amis faisaient un débat sur le blanc.

Elisabeth : Bah, il était devenu fou...

"Arrêtez..."

Terumi : ce qu'il disait était dépourvu de sens.

"Arrêtez..!"

Kazemaru : Mais Fuusuke est-  
Nagumo : arrêtez!

Un silence s'installa suite à l'ordre du garçon, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Tous furent surpris, ainsi que l'espion qui jouait parfaitement son rôle. Il se leva et quitta la pièce sous le regard exorbité de tous. Il monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre, où il regarda le ciel d'un air absent, tandis que quelques larmes coulaient. Non, il devait se ressaisir. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas de regrets. Puis, une main qu'il connaissait bien vint le bâillonner, il poussa donc un cri étouffé, surpris, et surtout terrifié. Il regardait dans le miroir en face de lui cette silhouette aux cheveux rouges, et aux yeux rouges.

On aurait dit un spectre. Elle était devenue maigre, frêle, faible, mais elle arrivait tout de même à le retenir.

Hana : c'est à cause de toi... Que Heather... Est morte...  
Nagumo : Hm?!  
Hana : Son âme résidait... Dans le corps de Suzuno... Et ... Tu l'as tué.

Le rouge aux yeux dorés écarquillait les yeux. Alors la prémonition de Fuusuke avait été exacte... Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué... Si? Mais pourquoi était-elle toujours là?

Hana : tu as tué ma soeur... En plus de m'avoir remplacé par une blonde...

Il devina de suite de qui elle voulait parler, mais ces paroles étaient passées de travers. Heather était sa soeur?!

Hana : je vais mourir, moi aussi, Claude...

Il sentait des gouttes lui couler sur son dos, tandis qu'il la regardait pleurer à travers le miroir. Elle sanglotait. Un étrange pincement au coeur vint le tourmenter. Il ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi se sentait-il mal, s'il ne l'aimait plus?

Hana : Juste... Fais vraiment attention à Afuro et à Hiroto. Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas.

Puis, elle décolla sa main de sa bouche et le pris dans ses bras, puis disparut ensuite. Haruya, pris au dépourvu, tomba à terre. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas" : cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Puis, il leva la tête : le ciel était bleu, de nombreux nuages blanc le décorait, le chant des oiseaux lui donnait sommeil. Le soleil vint éclairer son visage, et il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Et c'est dans cette position peu confortable pour lui qu'il plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

******

Ambre : Elle est passée à l'acte.  
Catia : Makiko?!  
Hime : Oui.  
Ambre : Bon, c'est terminé les filles. On doit l'utiliser.  
Catia : de quoi?! "Ça"?!  
Hime : je pense.  
Ambre : On nous a déjà volé notre identité, on va leurs voler leur allié.

Les trois jeunes filles se regardaient, toujours autour de ce feu de bois. Elles se trouvaient en pleine forêt, une brise légère venait faire danser leurs cheveux au rythme du vent, les grillons chantaient, les nuages volaient, le soleil berçait doucement leurs mouvements. Puis, l'une d'elles éteignit le feu grâce à un sceau d'eau, elles se levèrent donc toutes en même temps.

Hime : Tu as raison. Mais où peut-on l'utiliser?  
Catia : On va aller dans ses rêves, bien sûr!  
Ambre : elle ne nous remarquera pas.

Elle commencèrent à marcher d'un pas lent et assuré, accompagné du vent et du chant des grillons et des oiseaux. Puis, celle aux cheveux noirs s'avança un peu plus et se retourna vers elles.

Ambre : allez, surprenons-les! Nous lui devons bien ça... Nous avons, quand même, détruit son passé...

*****

_Elle tournait en rond, faisant les cents pas dans une petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Son réceptacle était mort... Elle était donc hors-jeu. Elle essayerait sûrement de les battrez via leurs mondes... Une illumination lui vint enfin. Il y avait Ryuuji! Puisque son démon était en prison, elle pouvait très bien prendre le contrôle! C'est décidé... Midorikawa Ryuuji sera entièrement sous son contrôle! Il faudrait déjà qu'elle le trouve... Depuis le sacrifice de Suzuno, elle ne l'avait pas vu... Ni même aperçu._

_Oh, mais elle venait d'y penser! La cité devait renaître, mais comme ils avaient sacrifié un simple humain, rien ne devait se passer normalement! Alors... Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette sensation? Non, impossible... Et si cet humain avait des pouvoirs?! Et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué?! Non... Elle devait absolument vérifier._

*******

_Le néant, voilà ce qui régnait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas qui il était, il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, seul, dans l'ombre de la lumière. Tut ce qu'il pouvait percevoir, c'était cette silhouette. Celle d'une jeune fille, portant une robe blanche tachée de partout, des yeux ensanglantés, un sourire de psychopathe accroché sur son visage. Surpris, il essaya de reculer, mais il ne pouvait bouger, comme si une force inconnue lui bloquait le contrôle sur son propre corps. Plus elle approchait, plus il sentait les gouttes de ce liquide rouge couler sur son visage. La peur le saisit lorsque ce monstre fut devant lui. Elle ricana sordidement, le pris par le cou tout en ayant pris soin de l'étrangler, et le plongea dans ces propres songes, celles de sa conscience._

_Bien qu'il eut essayé de crier, il n'y arriva pas. Bien qu'il eut essayé de se dégager, il ne bougea pas. Bien qu'il eut envie de pleurer, il ne pouvait pas quitter ce regard flamboyant. Bien qu'il eut envie de se réveiller, la peur faisait qu'il restait ici. Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer, tellement elle l'étouffait._

_... : Alors, petit Hiroto..? Vas-tu enfin me dire la vérité?!_

_Quelle vérité?! De quoi voulait-elle parler? Il ne savait même pas la vérité sur son existence.._

_... : Pff... Tu ne sers strictement à rien. Si tu étais mort, tout irait bien pour tes amis!_  
_Hiroto : q-quoi?!_

_Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. S'il n'avait existé... Ses amis n'auraient pas eu tout ces problèmes? Certains ne seraient pas morts?_

_... : Pourquoi ne disparais-tu pas de leurs vies?! Pourquoi tu ne te laisse pas dominer par moi?! Pourquoi persister dans un monde qui n'est pas le tiens?_

_Elle allait le rendre fou... Chaque mots qu'elle prononçait l'enfonçaient encore plus dans le désespoir et dans le manque de confiance. Or, dans des situations comme celle là, la confiance est primordiale pour pouvoir en sortir. Puis, il se remémora son rêve : devenir écrivain. Depuis petit, l'écriture avait été le moyen, pour lui, de s'exprimer. Il n'arrivait jamais à dire ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il ressentait... En écrivant, il se sentait libre._

_À présent, il semblait partagé. Était-ce lui dans le passé, ou lui dans le futur qui se tenait ici? Un peu des deux. Il y avait celui qui rêvait, l'autre qui abandonnait. Il était partagé entre le bien et le mal, entre la confiance et le désespoir, et tout ce qu'il en restait était le doute._

_Puis, une sorte d'éclair passa devant ses yeux. Il se souvint de ces sentiments, de ces souvenirs, de ces amis, de Midorikawa. Il commença à se débattre, sentant son coeur battre plus fort à chaque secondes._

_... : Pourquoi tu te révoltes?_  
_Hiroto : Je n'ai pas besoin de ça! Ni de toi!_

_La lumière devant lui commença à envelopper l'ensei, qui essayait de s'échapper. Il entendit trois voix distinctes, des voix féminines. La luminosité commença à l'envelopper, lui réchauffant son coeur, son corps, et même son esprit. Devant lui, la jeune femme aux yeux ensanglantés criait, implorait, pleurait presque. Elle ne supportait pas cela. Puis, sa silhouette fut de moins en moins distincte, et à la place de cela, trois filles apparurent. Il les reconnut de suite, et recula face à cette lumière._

_Ambre : N'aie pas peur, Kiyama. Nous ne sommes pas celles qui accompagnent ton frère._  
_Hiroto : C-Comment vous me connaissez?!_  
_Catia : Bah, on fait toutes partie de ton passé._  
_Hime : celui dont tu ignores tout._  
_Hiroto : Si je l'ignore, expliquez-moi alors!_

_Les trois nouvelles arrivantes sourirent, et tendirent leurs mains vers le rouge qui les pris sans se poser de questions._

_Hime : c'est pas encore le moment, petit Kiyama._  
_Ambre : Tu t'en souviendras, bientôt!_  
_Hime : Dis-toi bien que l'on t'a donné une seconde chance. On a payé notre dette._  
_Hiroto : votre dette? Quelle dette?_  
_Catia : Nous t'avons détruit. Nous allons alors t'aider à te reconstruire._

_Puis, sans laisser le garçon répondre, la lumière l'aveugla, il ne sentit alors plus cette chaleur, plus ces présences, plus ces mains. Il tomba, une fois encore, dans l'inconscience totale. Les yeux fermés, l'obscurité s'installant, son coeur ralentissant, sa respiration se faisant régulière, son esprit s'envolant dans le sommeil, il revint dans ce monde que l'on appelle la "réalité"._

********

_Ambre : et merde!_

_L'ensei commença à haleter, tandis que ses deux coéquipières firent de même devant le regard surpris de Krone. Leurs coeurs ralentissaient..._

_Hime : ne me dites pas... Qu'elles étaient encore en vie?!_  
_Catia : on... Dirait bien!_  
_Ambre : Putain, les *****... Elles ont utilisé la lumière éternelle!_

_Le seul homme présent était perdu. Il ne comprenait absolument pas les propos de ses congénères, et cela l'irritait fortement._

_Krone : hein? Comment ça?!_  
_Ambre : héhé... Nous, les ensei, naissons de la folie des humains atteints de la maladie du Cataclysm. Pour nous libérer de leur esprits, nous devons les tuer. Nous pouvons aussi, bien sûr, rester dans un coin à attendre! Mais pour vivre, nous devons impérativement les anéantir._  
_Catia : Les humaines que nous possédons, viennent du village qui a mis à feu et à sang Icarus._  
_Hime : La haine, voilà de quoi nous sommes faites._  
_Ambre : étant donné qu'elles viennent de ce village, elles avaient deux pouvoirs : l'un de mort, l'autre de la vie._

_L'homme aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils. S'il en apprenait d'avantage... Il pourrait changer tout cela._

_Hime : elles avaient utilisé celui de la mort pour détruire la cité, mais apparemment, il leur restait toujours celui de la vie..._  
_Krone : et quel incident cela pourrait vous... Blesser?_  
_Catia : le pouvoir de la vie fait mourir l'humain, et tout son esprit aussi. Et comme nous venons de leurs esprit... On meurt quelques heures ensuite._

_Elles arrivaient de moins en moins à respirer tout en sentant leur coeur respectif ralentir. Elles partaient... Sans avoir réussi leurs mission._

_Krone : Non?! Sérieux?! Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle!_

_Puis, elles tombèrent, en même temps. Arrêt cardiaque. Ces "âmes" venaient enfin de s'envoler. L'homme serra les dents, bien qu'il ne soit pas triste de leurs mort. Seulement, il devait encore changer son plan... Encore une fois. Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu._

****

_... : Tu es libérée._

_La porte en bois grinçait tandis que la prisonnière sortait lentement. Elle devait aller voir le blond, pour régler tout cela. Elle monta les étages, entendant au passage des : "Sauvez-moi", "Ouvrez!" et autres demandes toutes aussi désespérées les une que les autres. Elle arriva enfin devant son bureau, toqua, et ouvra la porte. Devant elle, le gérant de la prison de Bioshock la regardait d'un air amusé._

_Makiko : je demande dédommagement pour accusation à tord._  
_Le blond : Oh, tout de suite les grands mots! Et si je refuse?_

_Elle esquissa un sourire et sortit une sorte d'interrupteur de sa poche. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui demanda se que cela était._

_Makiko : Si j'appuie là, toutes les portes seront ouvertes._

_Son visage perdit d'un coup son sourire, et il pâlit. Si elle ouvrait toutes les portes, tout les ensei se libéreraient, et attaqueraient les humains. Ce serait des siècles de travail réduits en cendre._

_Le blond : où as-tu trouvé ça?!_  
_Makiko : Oh, sur des gardes. Alors?_  
_Le blond : .. Que veux-tu?_

_Elle sourit, encore une fois. Ce qu'elle voulait? Pas un dédommagement comme les autres..._

_" Je veux juste le "livre", rien que cela."_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Manipulé, manipulé, tout le monde manipule et est manipulé!**_  
_**Nous sommes manipulés par les gens que nous manipulons. Ce n'est qu'un cercle vicieux. Il faut que l'on se sorte tous de là.**_  
_**Mais... Bientôt, je mettrais fin à cela.**_  
_**Je prouverais à Elisabeth que je suis meilleur que cette ordure.**_

_**Journal de l'ange, quarantième jour.**_

***********

Hiroto entrouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut le plafond en bois avant de les refermer, un peu aveuglé par le peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Il devina de suite qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, seul. Les autres devaient sûrement dormir. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit sur l'horloge au bout du couloir qu'il était cinq heures vingt-sept. Il se redressa, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il voulait se souvenir en détail des événements qui s'étaient passés dans "sa tête". Puis, il soupira, ne devinant pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire par "on fait parties de ton passé".

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et mangea une pomme pour ensuite se rasseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Pour le moment, il avait faim. Il attendra que les autres se lèvent à leur tour pour prendre un vrai petit déjeuner.

*********

_Elle claqua la porte, faisant ainsi frémir le vert. Shinkai était visiblement très énervée._

_Shinkai : Maintenant, tu vas devenir mon contractant!_  
_Midorikawa : je ne peux pas, je le suis déjà. Celui de Makiko._  
_Shinkai : Si tu ne veux pas, je serais obligée de faire du mal à ton petit Kiyama! Ce serait dommage, non?_

_Il tourna précipitamment la tête vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait que son point faible était Hiroto._

_Shinkai : alors?_  
_Midorikawa : Je suis obligé d'accepter, en gros?_  
_Shinkai : C'est cela!_

_Il serra les poings, tandis qu'elle poussa un petit rire sarcastique. Mais soudain, une secousse apparue et les fit tomber._

_Shinkai : C-C'est quoi ça?!_

_La jeune femme s'accrocha à une fenêtre tandis que Ryuuji s'agrippait à son lit. Il avait deviné ce que c'était... Il savait que depuis la mort d'Heather, Suzuno avait des visions, la nuit. Il avait acquis des pouvoirs à la place de simplement mourir. Finalement, ils avaient réussis leurs missions : la cité était en train de renaître. Le passé et l'avenir ne faisaient plus qu'un, le temps et l'espace étaient chamboulés, la réalité était en train de disparaître. Voilà pourquoi ils sentaient les répercutions du monde réel depuis ici._

_Shinkai : Ryuuji! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe!_

_Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire devant l'incompréhension de sa manipulatrice. Un trou béant apparut juste au dessous de lui, il tomba donc dans une sorte de cratère. Le garçon aux cheveux verts écarquilla les yeux et vit le monde qu'il venait de quitter se refermer. Dans quoi venait-il d'entrer? Pourrait-il ressortir?_

_Il ne se doutait pas que le sacrifice de Fuusuke allait entraîner une quelconque répercussion dans le monde des rêves._

*******

_Le blond : t-tu veux le livre?! Ce livre?!_  
_Makiko : Oui, tu as tout compris._

_Il fronça les sourcils, toujours en observant le bouton rouge qu'elle risquait d'activer d'une seconde à l'autre. Que devait-il faire? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix..._

_Le blond : très bien..._

_Il saisit le collier qu'il portait autour de son cou, déverrouilla un tiroir de son bureau et sortit un grand grimoire, qu'il posa sur son bureau, faisant voler au passage des moutons de poussière et des feuilles de papier vierges._

_Makiko : C'est l'authentique livre?_  
_Le blond : oui, tu peux vérifier si tu le souhaite._  
_Makiko : ce ne sera pas utile._

_Elle baissa son bras tout en s'avançant vers son bureau, posant l'interrupteur dessus et prenant le livre. Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin et disparut d'un coup. Il souffla un bon coup avant de serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Comment avait-elle connu l'existence de cette encyclopédie?! Là, on pouvait le dire... Il était au bout du rouleau._

_Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler, il tomba donc à la renverse et entendit des cris depuis les cellules des prisonniers. Que se passait-il?! Le blond s'accrocha à son bureau et observa dehors : le sol était en train de se fracturer et de tomber dans un monde obscur._

_"Impossible... Pas le monde Aizome?!"_

************

Tout le monde s'était réveillé à cause de la secousse. Le sol se dérobait en dessous d'eux, ils s'étaient donc réunis dans le salon avec Hiroto. Il n'y avait plus de réseau, l'électricité ne fonctionnait pas, ni même le gaz.

Chayana : On fait quoi?!  
Elisabeth : On peut essayer d'aller dans le monde des rêves!  
Louka : Bonne idée! Et si on les liait tous ensemble?

Ils acquiescèrent, puis ils eurent tous la tête qui tourne. Elisabeth tomba soudainement, on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Elisabeth : ça ne marche pas avec moi!  
Kazemaru : comment ça se fait?  
Terumi : Essayez sans elle!

Le couple ferma les yeux tout en se tenant la main, ce qui énerva un peu certains. Le séisme devenait de plus en plus important, la destruction de ce monde n'était plus qu'une question de temps. _Puis soudainement, tous furent éblouis. Ils étaient enfin dans ce monde, celui crée par Chayana et Louka._

_Hiroto : ça sent les fleurs!_  
_Terumi : un peu normal quand tu es dans un champs de coquelicots._

_Tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche et verte, Elisabeth se demandait pourquoi cela n'avait pas marcher._

_Elisabeth : on dirait que ce monde est protégé de ça..._  
_Kazemaru : C'est tant mieux, non?_

_Elle haussa les épaules et observa une sorte de rocher qui semblait bouger. Une jeune fille apparut à travers celui-ci, accompagnée d'un gros livre, et se dressa devant Elisabeth. Lorsque Hiroto l'aperçut, il recula de quelques mètres, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux sortants presque de leurs orbites, le teint pale._

_Makiko : Bonjour tout le monde!_

********

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans un monde semblable à l'antarctique. La nuit semblait s'être installée depuis longtemps, la lune était en forme de croissant, lumineuse et bien au centre de la nuit. Le sol n'était fait que de glace, recouvrant les pics et les montagnes. Sur le côté, il y avait une sorte de pic glacé, et au bout, il y avait comme une boule d'électricité statique.

Jade se releva, frottant ses mains contre ces bras, observant sa respiration qui faisait de la fumée, ses dents claquant, ses jambes tremblantes. Il faisait froid, trop froid. Où était passé Mathilde? Et Silver? Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière elle, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Midorikawa.

Midorikawa : Jade? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?  
Jade : Je pourrais te poser la même question...  
Midorikawa : Bah... Tu connais ce monde au moins?  
Jade : Non, du tout.

Le vert soupira. Il en avait assez d'expliquer tout!

Midorikawa : Ici, c'est un monde entre celui des rêves et celui de la réalité. Il s'appelle "Aizome". Comme tu peux le remarquer, il n'y a aucune trace de vie.  
Jade : Ah... Et comment on peut retourner à la surface?  
Midorikawa : Je sais pas. Je crois qu'il faut faire exactement comme quand on y est rentré.  
Jade : Mais d'ailleurs! Comment tu sais tout ça?!  
Midorikawa : j'ai juste eu accès au livre, le grimoire.  
Jade : c'est quoi ça?

Il soupira une fois encore. Il ne servait qu'à expliquer ou quoi?!

Midorikawa : C'est le livre qui regroupe toute l'histoire du monde des rêves.  
Jade : Ah?

Il devait faire comme il faisait avant d'y entrer... Il devait donc être couché par terre? Non, il y est entré seulement car le monde des rêves était en train de se détruire.

Jordan : comment es-tu rentrée, toi?  
Jade : Aucune idée! J'étais en train de partir du monde de Krone avec Silver et Mathilde, et je crois que j'ai atterri dans la réalité.

D'accord, ça l'aidait vachement. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il faisait tellement froid qu'il ne sentait plus son corps. Où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se réfugier contre cette température glaciale?

Jade : Tu crois que les autres sont où..?  
Midorikawa : Il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Le monde des rêves était en train de se détruire, et je pense que c'est pareil du côté de la réalité. Alors, je pense qu'ils se sont réfugiés dans un monde des rêves fusionné.  
Jade : tu peux parler français?

Il soupira pour la troisième fois. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il disait?

Midorikawa : en gros, ils ont fusionné leur monde des rêves pour en faire un monde indépendant à tout les autres, même si celui-ci est éphémère.  
Jade : Mais pourquoi le monde des rêves et celui de la réalité sont en train de se... Casser?  
Midorikawa : Tu te souviens du sacrifice de Suzuno? Et bien, c'était un humain avec des pouvoirs appartenant au monde des rêves. Du coup, comme la prophétie l'a dit, tout va être détruit et la cité d'Icarus renaîtra.  
Jade : Sans personne?  
Midorikawa : sans personne, mis à par les survivants.

Puis soudain, un bout de terre tomba du ciel et heurta la glace, faisant trembler le sol. Ils relevèrent tout deux leur tête et virent avec horreur ce spectacle : tout les débris des deux mondes étaient en train de s'abattre sur eux. Ils se mirent à courir tout en essayant de les éviter, cherchant en même temps un refuge contre ce froid destructeur et cette pluie de monde.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés sous terre, ou plutôt, sous glace, dans un tunnel. Ils étaient tellement essoufflés qu'ils ne remarquaient pas cette grande ombre qui s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux.

Jade : C-Comment on p-peut sortir d-d-d'ici?  
Midorikawa : j-j'ai une p-p-petite idée, m-mais...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, ils entendirent un grognement, et se retournèrent. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant cette image. Là, on pouvait le dire : ils étaient dans la merde.

Le néant, voilà en quoi la réalité était en train de se transformer. Mathilde et Silver avaient crée leur monde à eux, mais ils se demandaient où était passée Jade et Krone. Le garçon aux cheveux gris, grâce à ces pouvoirs, essayait de repérer Makiko et les autres, tandis que Mathilde regardait les deux mondes se détruire.

********

_Makiko venait de finir de raconter ce qu'il se trouvait dans le livre, comme par exemple, la prophétie de Decretum, la cité d'Icarus, et le monde Aizome._

_Makiko : Il faudrait juste que Ryuuji puisse nous rejoindre..._  
_Hiroto : Où est-il?!_  
_Makiko : Dans le monde Aizome, avec Jade._  
_Kazemaru : Bah pourquoi ils pourraient pas venir?!_

_La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Puis, soudain, une forme sombre apparue derrière elle, et lui pris le bras. Elle se retourna, voyant Elisabeth, Chayana et Louka en position de combat, et se retrouva nez à nez avec... Krone._

_Krone : Le voilà enfin, le livre..!_  
_Hiroto : K-Krone!_  
_Krone : Tiens, salut petit frère!_

_Tout le monde se tourna vers Kiyama, choqués. Comment était-ce possible, que Hiroto et celui que l'on appelle "le phare" soient frères..?_

_Hiroto : Je ne te considère pas comme mon frère!_  
_Elisabeth : Krone, viens te battre!_  
_Krone : Elisabeth..?_

_Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, mais Krone souriait, Elisabeth vacillait. Afuro ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait, se contentant de faire ce qu'il a toujours fait : espionner._

_Krone : Tue-les._  
_Chayana : H-Hein?! Mais elle ne va pas le-_

_Elle ne put finir la phrase, sa tête avait valser contre la pierre à côté, éclaboussant au passage son petit-ami, sa tueuse, son ennemi et ses amis. Louka, les yeux écarquillés, se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. Il venait de se prendre une épée dans le ventre, son sang se vidait, la douleur s'accentuait, ses yeux se fermaient, il crachait un liquide rougeâtre, il tomba au sol, inerte, son sang se propageant sur les chaussures d'Elisabeth. Les trois humains crièrent, surpris du geste de leur amie qui s'était tourné vers leur ennemi en pleurs._

_Chayana n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Kazemaru et Hiroto, eux, ne purent bouger : leur démon était mort... Qu'allait-ils faire? Nagumo, lui, était caché derrière un rocher, aussi choqué que les autres. Ils avaient peur, peur d'Elisabeth. Terumi, lui, était encore plus surpris. La fille qu'il aimait était capable de tuer ces alliés..? Makiko se précipita vers la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, la prenant par le col, criant toujours la même chose, le même mot._

_Makiko : POURQUOI?!_

_Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de la regarder, en pleurs. Krone, lui, observait la scène avec un sourire. Comme quoi, Mathilde lui avait enfin servit... Il allait enfin pouvoir se divertir!_

*******

_Silver : je les ai trouvé!_  
_Mathilde : Génial! Allez, on les rejoins?!_  
_Silver : Oui!_

_La blonde ferma les yeux et se concentra pour pouvoir lier les deux mondes. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses amis, Haruya et les autres, en bonne santé... Si seulement elle savait. Une détonation retentit, et ouvrèrent leur yeux. Ils y étaient._

_La blonde baissa les yeux vers celle aux cheveux verts, et la regarda d'un air vraiment choqué._

**_-Boucherie-_**

_Silver regarda avec surprise le corps de Louka, ensanglanté._

**_-Trahison-_**

_Ils regardèrent en même temps leur principal ennemi._

**_-Colère-_**

_Krone : Tiens, bonjour ma fille!_  
_Mathilde : Toi... Qu'est-ce-que tu as fais?!_  
_Krone : Ce n'est pas moi, mais plutôt elle!_

_Il pointa du doigt Elisabeth, qui était toujours en train de se faire crier dessus par Makiko. La blonde aux yeux verrons voulu utiliser ces pouvoirs afin d'envoyer quelque chose sur son "père" mais... Elle avait trop utilisé d'énergie pour continuer. La fille aux cheveux châtains semblait être étrangement dans le même cas, ce qui intriguait Afuro. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques temps, elle avait réagis bizarrement..._

Flash Back.

Afuro descendait au rez-de-chaussé, ayant entendu un cri. Plus précisément, celui d'Elisabeth, il ne se serait pas déplacé si cela aurait été Hiroto. Il arriva donc au salon, et vit la châtain se tenir les deux avants-bras en criant, limite en pleurant. Il se précipita vers elle, tout comme ces amis qui venaient d'arriver. Elle n'avait pourtant rien aux endroits qui, apparemment, lui faisaient mal. Elle prononçait des murmures inaudibles, comme : "laissez-moi..", "ça fait mal..."...

Terumi : Elisabeth! Réveille-toi!  
Hiroto : Eli'?! Tu vas bien?  
Terumi : Ça se voit qu'elle va pas bien, bouffon!  
Kazemaru : hey, on se calme là.  
Nagumo : il se passe quoi au juste?

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges coiffés bizarrement venait d'arriver, la brosse à dent dans la bouche, un peigne dans une main, en caleçon.

Chayana : Haruya...  
Louka : va te coucher.

"Mais il se passe quoi à la fin?!"

Fin du Flash Back.

_Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Seraient-elles liées? Alors, Mathilde aurait eu cette même douleur? Silver fit apparaître un arc et des flèches, puis en lança une sur Krone, qui malheureusement, disparut. L'homme aux cheveux noirs esquissa un sourire devant la mine éperdue du garçon._

_Puis soudainement, c'est Silver qui esquissa un sourire. L'autre fronça les sourcils, mais comprit bien vite pourquoi il souriait. Il entendu un bruit derrière lui, et son estomac fut percé par cette même flèche._

_Krone : Comment..?_  
_Silver : j'ai le pouvoir d'envoyer mes flèches dans d'autres dimensions. Tu es trop orgueilleux, Pharos Kronos._  
_Nagumo : Attendez... Ça veut dire que Hiroto est l'oncle de Mathilde?!_

_Un silence s'installa, tandis que leur ennemi tombait au sol, blessé par la flèche située dans son abdomen._

_Hiroto : Mais on a le même âge..._  
_Kazemaru : Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment._

_Le bleu se rapprocha de Krone d'une manière énervée. Tout ce qu'il avait dû faire à Jade lui était revenu en mémoire, il était alors plus en colère que jamais._

_Krone : Et bien, tu veux me tuer?_  
_Kazemaru : ça ne servirait à rien, enflure!_  
_Krone : Dommage pour toi, mais tu ne la reverra plus jamais!_  
_Kazemaru : Qui? Jade?!_  
_Krone : Tu as tout compris à la vie! Sais-tu pourquoi il n'y a aucune forme de vie dans le monde d'Aizome?!_  
_Kazemaru : Ordure..._  
_Krone : Tout simplement parce qu'il y a la créature d'Oboto!_

_Il se retenait vraiment de le frapper, mais il ne devait pas le faire. C'est ce qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps : qu'il craque._

_Makiko : Oboto..?_

_Elle avait desserrer sa prise sur Elisabeth, qui ne s'était pas manifestée depuis tout à l'heure._

_Nagumo : Tu sais ce que c'est?_  
_Makiko : C'est une chimère à l'apparence d'un loup. On dit que, dans les temps anciens, elle eut dévorer l'un des grands rois d'Icarus, et qu'elle fut précipitée dans l'Aizome où elle erra jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son rôle est de "nettoyer" tout les intrus qui y aillent._  
_Krone : C'est con, hein?!_

_Il serra les dents. Il espérait que Midorikawa et Jade ne rencontrent pas cette créature, ou qu'elle ne meure. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa colère, et rebroussa chemin pour aller à côté de Hiroto. Il entendit quelque chose, imperceptiblement, mais ne se retourna pas. Il y eut un silence de mort, et c'est lorsqu'il vit le regard de Kiyama qu'il dénia regarder derrière lui. Il se retourna donc, et regarda la scène avec des yeux ronds._

_Elisabeth, qui s'était dégagée de l'emprise de la blanche, planta son épée dans la tête de celui aux yeux bleus, sans aucuns scrupules ni pitié._

_"Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives, Elisabeth?!"_


	21. Chapter 21

_Midorikawa et Jade sont enfermées dans le monde "Aizome", qui est le monde séparant celui des rêves et la réalité. Comme la prophétie l'indique, la cité d'Icarus est en train de renaître, donc le monde des rêves et la réalité sont en train de se détruire, de se "casser". Et en gros, les débris des deux mondes sont en train de tomber sur ces deux là._

_Mais le problème encore plus grave, c'est que la créature d'Oboto est à leurs trousse. C'est une chimère à l'apparence d'un loup. On dit que, dans les temps anciens, elle eut dévorer l'un des grands rois d'Icarus, et qu'elle fut précipitée dans l'Aizome où elle erra jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son rôle est de "nettoyer" tout les intrus qui y aillent. Du coup, ils sont un peu beaucoup dans la merde._

_Du côté de Kazemaru, Krone est apparut comme une fleur dans le monde que Louka et Chayana avaient crée, et a ordonner à Elisabeth de tuer ces deux-là. Elle décapita celle aux cheveux verts, et troua l'abdomen de Louka, qui, en gros, sont morts. Makiko, qui était sortie de la prison de Bioshock avec le "grimoire", l'engueula tout en la prenant par le col, tandis que la châtain pleurait pour on-ne-sait-qu'elle-raison. Puis, c'est à ce moment que Silver et Mathilde surgirent dans ce monde improvisé. On y appris que Hiroto était le frère de Krone, et Mathilde sa fille, donc, Kiyama est l'oncle de la blonde._

_Mais pire encore, pendant que Krone provoquait Ichirouta, Elisabeth en a profité pour se défaire de l'emprise de Makiko pour trancher la tête de Pharos Kronos, sous le regard hébété de tout ses camarades._

_Bref, c'est un résumé du chapitre 20, en espérant que vous avez mieux compris._

*********

Terumi : q-que? Elisabeth, mais que t'arrive-t-il?!  
Nagumo : Elle a perdu la boule.

Le rouge sortit une petite balle de sa poche et l'agita devant le regard de celui aux yeux rouges, ayant l'air de dire "Hey, t'as compris ma blague hein? C'est moi qui l'ai sa boule!". La blonde regarda celui qui ressemblait à une tulipe d'un air blasé, mais elle se concentra sur le meurtre d'Elisabeth.

Elisabeth : J'avais pas le choix... On aurait dit... Qu'il me contrôlait...  
Makiko : Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as tué?!  
Elisabeth : c'était la seule manière!  
Makiko : seule manière de quoi?! De perdre tes amis?!  
Silver : Calme-toi...

La châtain baissa la tête, mais un certain blond la défendit contre l'énervement de Makiko.

Terumi : Ce qui est fait est fait. Je comprend que tu sois énervée pour Chayana et Louka, mais c'était à cause de Krone. Mais c'est bon, il n'est plus un menace!

Celle aux cheveux blancs-gris soupira et s'assit dans l'herbe.

Makiko : Je me demande quand est-ce que ce monde sera détruit...  
Nagumo : Hein?  
Makiko : Oh, rien!

********

Un grognement, des cris, une course poursuite dans une grotte jusqu'à la sortie. Midorikawa et Jade étaient sortis en courant de la grotte, se cachant sous les décombres des deux autres mondes, redoutant l'approche furtive de leur prochain ennemi. Le monde Aizome avait l'air d'être un dépotoir. Des bouts de bâtiments, des meubles, un peu de tout avait été cassé puis abandonné dans ces tristes lieux. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées à cause de la peur, et ils entendaient avec distinction les grognements de la bête sauvage.

Puis, une grande patte vint les propulser contre l'un des nombreux débris de mur. Ils poussèrent un cri de surprise mais se relevèrent, regardant avec horreur la créature.

Jade : M-Mon dieu! On dirait un chat!  
Midorikawa : c'est un loup...  
Jade : On dirait un chat! J'aime pas les chats!  
Midorikawa : Quelle froussarde...  
Jade : Mais c'est méchant un chat!

La créature d'Oboto émit alors un petit miaulement avant de s'approcher lentement, faisant tressaillir la violette.

Midorikawa : euh... T'es sûre que c'est un loup?

Ils reculaient au fur et à mesure que la chimère avançait. Le vert vit, derrière elle, un pic de glace plus grand que les autres, avec une sorte de boule d'électricité au bout. Il avait lu, dans le livre grâce à Makiko, que si un humain entrait en résonance avec un autre monde, il pouvait se rendre dans cet autre monde. Et si il utilisait cette force électrique pour rentrer en résonance avec les autres?

Midorikawa : Jade! Tu sais entrer en résonance avec un monde?  
Jade : C'est-à-dire?

Il soupira et continua de reculer en observant la chimère, qui risquait de leur bondir dessus d'un instant à l'autre.

Midorikawa : Tu sais voyager dans plusieurs mondes avec une force électrique?  
Jade : Euh... Je sais pas, j'ai jamais essayé.

Il se tapa le front.

Midorikawa : Écoute, je vais attaquer cette bête et tu vas faire style que tu vas en faire autant. Sauf que tu vas le frapper genre une fois, et après, tu courras vers la boule d'électricité en haut du grand pic de glace. Tu rentreras en résonance avec les autres grâce à cette force électrique, et tu pourras aller dans ce monde en pensant bien sûr à moi. Tu devras utiliser ton pouvoir pour me faire venir jusqu'à ce monde.  
Jade : Ok... J'ai pas tout compris, mais je peux essayer!

La chimère poussa un énorme cri et fonça sur le violette qui avala sa salive. Ryuuji poussa un juron et se précipita vers la bestiole, la jeune fille sur ses talons. Il se matérialisa une épée et commença à la brandir vers la sorte de loup.

Jade : Ouah... Faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça!

Elle passa juste à côté de la créature d'Oboto, et une patte de celle-ci se tordit. Midorikawa, surpris, regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement alors qu'elle continuait sa course. Il continua d'essayer de le blesser, sans succès. En guise de réponse, cette chose ressemblant à un chat fendit l'air avec sa queue touffue et envoya valser la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, qui atterri quelques dizaine de mètres plus loin. Le garçon aux cheveux verts serra les dents, cria et transperça l'une des pattes de la créature, qui émit un grognement rauque. Elle leva sa deuxième patte, essayant d'écraser Ryuuji qui esquivait tant bien que mal les attaques de la bête. Ces griffes plutôt aiguisées réussirent malgré tout à le blesser sur son bras gauche, qui s'éloigna un peu de la bête.

Malheureusement, celle-ci n'avait pas prévu de faire un pause. Elle donna un puissant coup de patte au garçon qui vola sur quelques mètres, et heurta un rocher plus loin. Il gémit et glissa jusqu'au sol glacé, tandis que la créature d'Oboto se rapprochait. Il se tint son bras en sang et essaya de se relever, mais le problème était qu'il avait atterri sur du verglas. Ses jambes glissaient, et lui aussi par la même occasion. Le sang qu'il perdait de son membre gauche se répandait sur la surface solide et glaciale à une vitesse affolante. En moins de deux, la chimère s'était retrouvée devant lui, les crocs tremblotants d'impatience.

Midorikawa : Putain... Je vais crever d'hémorragie si ça continue...

Il redressa sa tête, essayant de ne plus regarder à quelle vitesse il perdait son sang, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son bourreau. Ces yeux étaient d'un jaune éclatant, son pelage était aussi noir que la nuit, sa tête faisant la taille du garçon aux cheveux verts avait quelque chose de terrifiant, et une grosse cicatrice ornait son oeil droit. Terrifié, Ryuuji resta pétrifié devant cet animal mythique qui allait l'attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre, profitant de la situation. Il sentait sa tête tourner, son visage commençait à pâlir, il commençait à suer, son pouls s'accélérait. Sans raison, il avait soif et l'angoisse montait en lui, lui rongeant le ventre. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux...

La bête gigantesque se leva d'un bond, et fonça sur le garçon qui était en train de se vider de son liquide vital. Il ferma d'un coup les yeux, se préparant au choc, sans se débattre ni en essayant de fuir. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq secondes. Il ouvrit les yeux une dernière fois. La créature d'Oboto restait immobile, à quelques centimètres de lui, la bouche grande ouverte, prête à l'engloutir dans sa grande gueule. Il frissonna, regardant sans le vouloir au fond de la gorge de l'animal. Il se sentit trainé sur quelques mètres, puis quelqu'un le coucha sur le sol glacé. Il regarda le ciel encore sombre du monde Aizome. Les étoiles régnait, le froid était toujours présent, et la grande lune en forme de croissant se dressait toujours en plein milieu du paysage, fière et lumineuse.

Jade : Midorikawa?! Midorikawa tu m'entends?!

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille aux cheveux violets. Elle avait une légère trace rouge sur sa joue, mais elle avait l'air d'être correcte. Il regarda ensuite vers la créature qui était toujours immobile, se doutant que celle qui l'avait sauvé y était pour quelque chose.

Midorikawa : comment... Tu fais... Ça?  
Jade : Plus tard! T'es aussi pâle qu'un c*l là!

À cette remarque, le vert passa de l'attitude "je souffre" à l'attitude "je suis blasé". Elle avait vraiment le don de tout tourner au ridicule... Mais il repris son air initial, sentant sa pression sanguine diminuer, et pâlit encore plus. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il détendit ses muscles et renversa sa tête en arrière, tout en regardant les étoiles.

Midorikawa : Allez... Fais ce que je t'ai dis...  
Jade : Et te laisser crever comme une merde?! T'as pensé à Hiroto?! À tout le monde?!  
Midorikawa : Je n'y ai pas pensé lorsque j'ai rejoins Shinkai, et ça a sûrement été ma plus grosse erreur... C'est de ma faute si on en est là.  
Jade : Pas du tout, arrête de toujours te surestimer! Personne ne peut vivre sans faire des erreurs!

Il commença a plisser des yeux, sentant la chaleur de son sang l'envelopper.

Jade : Ryuuji?! Bordel, réponds...

Elle s'assit devant lui, l'observant se vider de son sang. Puis, soudainement, elle déchira sa manche droite de sa veste et entoura la plaie, espérant que cela retarderait l'hémorragie. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers le monstre, toujours paralysé.

Jade : Je ne vais pas tenir encore bien longtemps...

Elle se redressa, se demandant si elle devait faire ce que Midorikawa lui avait dit de faire, ou de rester ici et battre la créature. Ou tout simplement rester avec le garçon aux cheveux verts. Elle hésitait...

Midorikawa : C'est... Inutile... Ça n'améliorera pas... Mon état.  
Jade : Bah si, ça stoppera un peu l'hémorragie.  
Midorikawa : s'il-te-plaît... Entre en résonance... Avec les autres... Je souhaiterais que toi, au moins... Puisse les rejoindre...  
Jade : Idiot.

Elle croisa les bras et observa une fois encore la créature d'Oboto. Puis, elle tourna le dos à celui qui avait les yeux onyx.

Jade : ... Je reviens.

Elle se mit à courir vers le pic de glace, tandis que Ryuuji regardait le ciel d'un air mélancolique. Une légère détonation vers le nord le fit frissonner, et il vit avec horreur que le "matou" arrivait vers lui à toute vitesse. Il écarquilla les yeux en continuant de fixer la chimère, qui avait l'air vraiment, vraiment, énervée. Puis, à sa grande surprise, la créature d'Oboto sauta au dessus de lui pour courir après la jeune fille, qui était maintenant au bord du pic de glace. Il essaya de crier, mais le seul bruit qu'il réussi à faire était un petit murmure rauque. Grâce à un effort surhumain, il réussit à tourner la tête sur sa gauche pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il sentait qu'il allait bientôt partir.

Peu à peu, sa vision se floua, réussissant qu'à voir une grosse tâche noire bouger à grande vitesse vers une petite tâche violette qui peinait à monter. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les bruits lointains que faisaient la bête.

Une autre détonation déclencha un courant d'air, faisant voler ses cheveux sur le sol glacé. Il avait froid, il avait mal à la tête, il avait mal, et il sentait sa pression sanguine diminuer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il vit quelques taches blanches arriver par delà le ciel et tomber sur son visage. La neige... Il n'entendit plus rien, se concentrant d'avantage sur la poudre claire. C'était à la fois froid et doux... Froid comme l'hiver, et doux comme... Hiroto. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de penser à lui. "Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, je suis amoureux..." se dit-il tristement.

Il vit une lueur parcourir le ciel à une vitesse folle, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Même s'il respirait difficilement, il s'amusait à faire de la fumée avec l'oxygène encore présent dans ses poumons. Mais il n'avait pas la force de regarder ce que devenait Jade. L'air devenait de plus lourd, et quelque chose rendait l'azote et le oxygène électrique. "Vais-je réellement mourir d'hémorragie..?" La question lui semblait insensée, mais il se sentait vraiment très mal. Encore plus que lorsqu'il était devenu un réceptacle.

Flash Back.

La douleur, voilà tout ce qu'il ressentait. Dans une petite pièce sombre, avec comme éclairage juste une ampoule diffusant de la lumière rouge, il était replié sur lui-même, sa main se crispant et froissant son t-shirt vert. Il respirait mal, vraiment mal. Son coeur se contractait chaque demi-seconde, ses yeux pleuraient tout seuls, il avait le corps parcouru de crampes, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Et, devant lui, se tenait Makiko, le visage un peu triste.

Son corps bougeait tout seul, tel un pantin. Il faisait des gestes bizarres, raides et dépourvus de sens. Il n'avait plus le contrôle. Sa respiration se bloquait toute les 5 secondes, ne facilitant pas le passage de l'oxygène dans ses organes pulmonaires. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser par lui-même. Tout en l'observant, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se coupa la paume de sa main gauche avec son épée, et le sang coula d'un coup, comme si il avait attendu ce moment pendant des années.

Makiko : Je suis désolée, Ryuuji.

Elle mit sa bouche contre sa paume ensanglantée, bu le contenu du liquide rouge, immobilisa le garçon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux, mais ses spasmes ne s'arrêtaient guère pour autant. Un léger filet de sang s'échappa de la bouche de celui qui souffrait le martyr, et la jeune femme aux yeux blancs-gris se redressa.

Elle prit cette fois la main de Midorikawa, lui coupa sa paume, et bu directement le liquide rougeâtre que sa paume échappait. Le garçon rougit un peu, serra les dents ; mais il lui semblait que ses spasmes s'étaient ralentis. Une fois qu'elle eut bu le sang du garçon aux yeux onyx, elle se releva et l'observa.

Makiko : Tu es officiellement mon réceptacle. Et encore, là, j'ai utilisé la manière la plus douce.

Fin du Flash Back.

Une autre détonation, encore plus puissante que les deux autres, le fit glisser sur quelques mètres. Des boules électriques volaient dans le ciel, tel des nuages poussés par le vent. Il ferma une bonne fois pour toute les yeux, entendant son nom une dernière fois, comme un murmure, même si cela n'en était pas un. Soudainement, il sentit une chaleur l'envelopper, et il eut l'impression de voler. Il entendit un hurlement, puis, plus rien, seulement un brouhaha de plusieurs voix distinctes.

_"RYUUJI!" _


	22. Chapter 22

**Je murmurais des mensonges vides de sens.**  
**-Encore combien de temps pourrais-je avancer ?**  
**Yeux fermés, je rêvais : c'était triste et douloureux.**  
**Ce coeur m'a appris ce qu'était qu'un vrai sourire,**  
**Et tout en te regardant, je souriais- et je te laissais.**

**Jade.**

********

Une lumière avait jailli d'un point quelconque, près d'un arbre au feuillage oranger. Ils avaient tous été éblouis, se demandant ce que c'était. Deux silhouettes apparurent : l'une portant l'autre sur le dos. Lorsque les deux personnes furent assez distinctes pour qu'on les reconnaissent, Hiroto commença à courir vers elles, criant "Ryuuji!", suivi de tout les autres.

Hiroto : Ryuuji! Ryuuji, tu vas bien?!

La jeune fille le posa contre le rocher, à demi-conscient.

Jade : Je pense que ça a atteint l'artère principale...  
Elisabeth : De quoi?  
Jade : La créature d'Oboto. Est-ce-que quelqu'un a des capacités de guérisons?

Un gros silence s'installa, et Mathilde s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers la violette.

Mathilde : Ne le fais pas. Tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivée lorsque tu m'as soignée?

Flash Back.

_La souffrance, c'est tout ce que ressentait Mathilde. Elle se sentait à la fois importante et triste. Pourquoi importante? On avait fait la même chose à Jésus, le fils de Dieu, non? Cela voulait dire qu'elle était aussi importante que lui! Elle sourit à travers ses larmes lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle n'oubliait pas la douleur. Heureusement que le corps d'un démon des rêves est beaucoup plus résistant que celui d'un humain, sinon, elle sera déjà morte. Elle entendit un bruit et se raidit. Était-ce les Ensei?! Elle commença à paniquer. Comment réagiraient-elles lorsqu'elles verront qu'elle était toujours en vie? Allaient-elles mettre fin à ces jours? Elle ferma les yeux, tremblotante, et attendit que la nouvelle venue fasse irruption dans sa douleur._

_... : M-Mathilde?!_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux de soulagement et lança un sourire triste à sa protagoniste. Elle était enfin revenue. La violette se précipita vers elle et lui retira ses pieux, lui faisant pousser quelques cris de douleur._

_Jade : qui t'as fait ça?!_  
_Mathilde : les ensei..._  
_Jade : je m'occuperais d'elles plus tard, fais voir tes bras._

_Elle montra ses bras ayant deux grand trous à l'intérieur. La fille aux yeux bleus océans fit une grimace et commença à les soigner. Le silence régnait pendant que la violette pansait ses blessures, et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle retomba, le souffle cour._

_Mathilde : ç-ça va?!_

_Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre. Sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal. C'était comme cela à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir. Sur son t-shirt, une tache rouge dessinée en diagonale, partant de la droite vers la gauche, le décorait, représentant ainsi sa blessure rouverte. Mathilde ne savait pas quoi faire. Personne lui avait jamais apprit à soigner les gens! En même temps, on se demande ce qu'elle a apprit... Bref, elle était vraiment pommée dans sa tête, et elle comprenait rien à la vie._

_" Euh... Courage Jade..! Bordel, mais je fais quoi moi maintenant?! "_

Fin du Flash Back.

Jade : Au pire, ça ira. Et puis...

Elle observa longuement Kiyama, qui était à côté du garçon aux cheveux verts. Elle sourit vers Mathilde et s'accroupi au dessus du blessé.

Jade : Si je ne le fais pas, je pense qu'il va me haïr.

Depuis le début, Kazemaru n'avait pas réagis. Il était vraiment soulagé de voir qu'elle était saine et sauve. Mais il avait été très surpris. Après tout, Midorikawa avait failli la tuer lorsqu'elle l'avait protégé... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait le soigner. Et si il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux deux dans le monde Aizome?!

Kazemaru : Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tu le sauverais alors qu'il a failli te tuer?

Un silence s'installa, tous regardèrent le garçon aux yeux ambrés qui s'était un peu avancé. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se redressa.

Jade : Si je peux aider les autres, alors je les aiderais. Tant que je suis vivante, je pourrais aider les gens. Voilà pourquoi je veux le sauver.  
Kazemaru : Mais qui t'aidera, toi?  
Jade : Jusque là, personne ne m'a jamais aidé. Voilà pourquoi j'aide les gens, dans l'espoir qu'ils ne deviennent pas comme moi.

Elle mit ses mains sur le bras de Midorikawa, puis une lueur s'installa sur la plaie. Tous la regardait avec un air différent. Hiroto avec un air d'espoir, Mathilde avec un air inquiet, Ichirouta avec un air énervé. Elle serra les dents, mais l'on pouvait voir la plaie du garçon se refermer à vue d'oeil. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et poussa les mains de la fille aux cheveux violets.

Midorikawa : Tu en a beaucoup fais, je te remercie.  
Jade : C'est normal..

Un certain garçon aux cheveux rouges se jeta sur celui aux cheveux verts qui le prit directement dans ses bras. Hiroto commença à pleurer, répétant son prénom comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. L'autre rigola tout en lui caressant le cuir chevelu et en calant sa tête dans son cou. La fille aux cheveux violets s'éloigna un peu, puis se cacha derrière un rocher, se qui n'échappa pas au regard du bleu. Il s'éclipsa, remarquant que toute l'attention était sur les deux protagonistes homosexuels, et la suivit, espérant que celle-ci ne s'aperçoive pas de sa présence.

Elle respirait un peu mal, plus vite qu'habituellement. Serrant son t-shirt, il remarqua une trace rouge se dessiner en diagonale, sur son haut. Il se précipita vers elle et la pris par les épaules, la faisant sursauter.

Kazemaru : Ç-ça va?! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives?!  
Jade : qu- c'est rien!

Il se mit à la fixer dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle évitait son regard.

Jade : ça va se refermer dans quelques minutes...  
Kazemaru : Alors voilà pourquoi Mathilde ne voulait pas que tu le fasses...  
Jade : Mais c'est rien je te dis!  
Kazemaru : c'est pas rien, idiote!

Il la pris soudainement dans ses bras, élan protecteur sans doute, non sans rougir. Elle sourit un peu, oubliant la douleur et posa la tête sur son épaule. Son odeur ainsi que son contact la faisait rougir. Mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Puis, elle fut prise d'une impulsion venant de nulle part, faisant dire de telles paroles :

Jade : Je t'aime.

Il déglutit, se redressa et l'observa avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait la tête baissée et tournée vers le côté opposé au garçon, ne voulant sûrement pas lui montrer son visage rouge. Et c'est avec les joues rosies qu'il lui demanda de répéter.

Jade : J'ai dis : je t'aime.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette couleur bleue océan qu'il n'avait pas regardé depuis si longtemps le déstabilisa, le faisant encore plus rougir.

Kazemaru : m-moi aussi...

Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Il lui pris doucement la main, tout en rapprochant son visage du sien. Soudain, le rocher explosa et ils furent tout deux projetés à quelques mètres de là. Un gros nuage de poussière recouvrait ce monde improvisé, laissant le mystère planer sur ce qu'il se passait du côté des autres.

Kazemaru : Jade?! Jade, t'es où?!  
Jade : ici!

Juste leurs voix pouvait les aider à se retrouver. Le bleu heurta quelque chose, qui se révéla être la jeune fille.

Kazemaru : ça va?  
Jade : Un peu mal à la jambe, mais je pense que ça ira.

Il l'aida à se relever, ainsi qu'à marcher, étant donné qu'elle avait du mal à se déplacer. Il se demandait par où aller... Puis, il décida d'aller droit devant, tout doucement. Ayant le bras de la fille autour du haut de son corps, soutenu par sa main gauche, il avançait dans la fumée qui avait l'air de se dissiper peu à peu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là où étaient sensés se trouver leurs amis, ils restèrent paralysés par la surprise. Épées, lames, armes étaient dans la plupart des corps. Dans certains cas, ils avaient un ou deux membres tranchés, ceux-ci se trouvant quelques mètres plus bas. Les larmes leurs montèrent aux yeux. Mathilde, Elisabeth, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Nagumo... Tous étaient morts. La main de Jade glissa de celle de Ichirouta, et elle tomba au sol. Il eut du mal à prononcer son prénom, et lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son corps, il vit avec horreur qu'une flèche était plantée dans son corps. Il tomba d'un coup à genoux, secouant un peu le corps de celle aux cheveux violets, tel un enfant qui viendrais de perdre son animal domestique favori.

Kazemaru : Jade... Jade. Jade! Jade?!

Peu à peu, il criait son nom, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il espérait que cela soit un rêve éveillé. Seul, il était seul entouré de tout ces cadavres, seul survivant de cette boucherie, pour le moment. Il vit une silhouette s'approcher, et donner des coups d'épées dans les corps. Il reconnut immédiatement Silver. La haine naquit au fond de son coeur, son corps tremblait, il sanglotait. Alors qu'il allait se lever d'un bond, Makiko apparut devant lui, lui tenant la main.

Makiko : Je peux t'aider à tout inverser.

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, tout en tenant la main glacée de Jade, et se répéta «Que dois-je faire?». Oh et puis, pourquoi ne pas essayer? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre... Il tendit la main vers celle aux cheveux blancs, et lorsqu'il entra en contact avec elle, le même sourire qu'avait son Ensei se dessina sur son visage. Il tressaillit, voulu retirer sa main, mais elle avait trop de force.

«Je suis foutu.»

************

Dans la salle de classe, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux ambrés regardait à travers la vitre le séparant du "monde de dehors", d'un air pensif. Soudain, son meilleur ami, Hiroto Kiyama, le réveilla de sa contemplation du paysage.

Hiroto : Kazemaru? T'es dans la lune?  
Kazemaru : Hein? Euh, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je regardais juste si il y avait des oiseaux...

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui sourit, et c'est à ce moment là que le professeur entra dans la salle, suivit d'une jeune fille. Notre jeune héros la reconnu de suite, et sourit tristement. Dommage qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien...

Professeur : Bonjour! Avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève!

La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement avant de prendre la parole. Elle avait les cheveux violets et des yeux bleus azurs.

... : Bonjour. Je me nomme Jade Winsford, j'ai 16 ans.

Un sourire resta accroché sur son visage. Il remerciait cent fois Makiko pour ce qu'elle avait fait, au dépend de sa vie. Mais il savait qu'elle avait fait cela pour Ryuuji. Tout son être palpitait. Avoir une deuxième chance n'était pas donné à tout le monde...

Suzuno : Ichirouta? Quelque chose ne va pas?  
Kazemaru : Si si, tout va bien.  
Nagumo : Tu faisais une tête bizarre!  
Hiroto : D'ailleurs, j'ai un titre pour mon roman!  
Midorikawa : Ah ouais?! Allez, dis, dis!  
Hiroto : son nom sera "Daydream"!


End file.
